Redemption
by williewildcat
Summary: First in Salvation and Deliverance Series. Castiel and Brooklyn along with Dean fight for Sam's soul...They are not alone in this dangerous mission but will they save him in time or will Sam be lost for good? COMPLETE! Please read and review.
1. Angels and Demons

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, do not make anything from these works and I am I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been following these stories by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse loves you all! And for those who like to lurk and read: Please do feel free to review!

**A/N**: I am making this story the first in a series that will lead up to the battle over the 66th Seal and I must warn you I will hold nothing back in these stories (violence, blood, angst, sex, etc).

Arc 1: Redemption Chapter 1

The wind howled fiercely blowing snow around the two angels as the demon glared back defiantly.

"Last time, Damon, where's Samael," Brooklyn stared at the demon coldly. The silver haired demon remained silent pressing his lips tightly together. She looked over at Castiel nodding at the dark haired seraph. Castiel closed his eyes as a lightning bolt appeared from nowhere striking the demon and vanishing. Where Damon once stood two impressions in the snow remained. Castiel approached his angel seeing the frustration in her sharp grey eyes.

They had tracked Damon to South Pass Wyoming where the demon was attempting to break another Seal. It was an evenly matched fight as Castiel took a few punches before Brooklyn managed to subdue Damon by paralyzing him where he stood. It was then she had noticed the blood trickling from Castiel's lip and nose. This caused her to sweep the demon's feet from beneath him making him drop to his knees. She was ready to smite the demon but Castiel had stopped her as the demon was wanted alive.

"Brook, we will find him," he said gently. The snow danced around the copper haired angel landing on her hair and skin. Castiel thought she looked even more beautiful with the white flakes falling in her hair and on her skin. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he laid his rich sapphire orbs on her. Ever since she became an angel her powers had come full circle making her one of the most powerful ever. Of course it helped her father was the Archangel Gabriel and her ancestor was Markus DeTaurius who also happened to be the man who had raised her since she was five.

Brooklyn sighed knowing at least they had one of Samael's top ranking demons which was better than nothing.

Castiel stepped closer to the angel cupping her face with his hands leaning in and gently kissing her. The feel of his lips warmed her soul as she pressed harder against him deepening the kiss they shared. Castiel pulled back pressing his forehead to hers closing his eyes running his thumbs up and down her cheeks. Brooklyn covered his hands with her smaller ones. This was one of the rare moments they were able to share. As the battle between the angels and demons intensified the angels found stolen moments like this more meaningful and cherished than ever before.

"Perhaps we should return to the safe house," he whispered. Brooklyn closed her eyes and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they disappeared in a swirl of white and wind leaving no trace of the angels being there.

The safe house was a modest cabin seated in the Rocky Mountains further to the West. Brooklyn and Castiel had been calling it home for the last week as they had hunted Damon. It was modest by modern standards but it provided the angels with everything they needed. Brooklyn gently broke away from Castiel walking to the basin and pitcher pouring water in the prior. She retrieved a cloth dunking it in the water then ringing it out. Castiel watched with patient eyes as she busied herself. He knew he could easily clean himself but he liked the way Brooklyn tended to him. Her small gentle hands tenderly wiping away blood and the occasional pieces of flesh from him or the way she maneuvered his clothing off him ever so slowly almost sensually.

His bright blue orbs followed Brooklyn as she returned to her angel's side and began cleaning the blood from his chin and lip. The fire lit up his skin as the flames crackled and danced in the hearth. Castiel leaned into her touch closing his eyes as she continued wiping away the last traces of evidence from the fight with Damon. He winced when the soft fabric reached the cut on his lip causing Brooklyn to be cautious as her fingers ever so lightly dabbed the washcloth around the tender area.

She smiled as she did a final inspection of his face nodding with self satisfaction as she placed the cloth on the table. Castiel opened his eyes seeing her standing there with those bright intelligent grey depths.

He slowly reached up taking her face in his hands leaning towards those soft full lips. Their mouths crashed together in an intense passionate kiss as she gripped his waist tight drawing him in towards her. He ignored the burning sensation on his mouth as a yearning simmered deep within him. Castiel felt her give in letting him take control of her which made the angel's passion and hunger rage brightly within his soul. He gently pushed his tongue in her mouth running it along her soft velvety one.

The angel reached down grabbing her legs lifting her in his arms. Brooklyn swung her legs around his waist holding tight as he carried her to the bed but never breaking contact with that succulent mouth of hers. Castiel gently lowered her on the bed breaking free of her grip long enough to rip away the tax accountant clothing until all that remained was his naked form. Unable to wait any longer, Brooklyn tore her layers of clothing off throwing them aside not caring where they landed. Castiel helped her out of the last of her clothes until nothing separated their naked bodies.

Brooklyn stood before him closing her eyes as a pair of sharp black wings expanded behind her encircling them both. He took her mouth back in his running his hands down her waist and hips feeling his desire for her growing with each lingering touch. Brooklyn gently ran her hands down his chest and abs feeling his body shiver against her touch. She could feel her own wants and needs rapidly surging through her body as she encircled her fingers around his large swollen erection. Her other hand teased and traced along his underside driving the carnal lust within the angel higher and higher until Castiel couldn't stand it any longer yet he didn't want that pumping sensation to stop either.

He stood there for just a little longer letting his angel continue. The soft fingers gripped his hot flesh tighter as she lightly teased him. The sensations were heaven to the seraph but the yearning and hunger were making him delirious. The angel felt the primal hunger possessing every fiber of his being as he shot his hands down along the hot arms of his angel stopping at the nimble hands that continued working him. He felt a long soft groan escape his lips as his hands covered his angel's while her gentle firm strokes never stopped.

Brooklyn felt her hands being pulled away causing her to whimper in protest but that protest was silenced by strong loving arms picking her up and placing her back upon the bed as Castiel joined her. The resilient black wings kept firmly around them never breaking or tearing like the deep bond and love they shared. Brooklyn welcomed the sweet and salty taste of Castiel's lips upon hers as she felt him enter taking her ever so slowly. She rocked her hips in rhythm with his moving slowly not wanting this to end. The endless battles and bloodshed had eaten at their souls, exhausting them mentally and physically nearly breaking them at times.

The sexual energy charged their battle weary bodies, minds and souls filling them with the pure rush of a heavenly power that only two soulmates could ever experience. The sharp wings wrapped tighter around the lovers pressing their sweat coated bodies harder against one another. The caress of Brooklyn's wings caused Castiel to drive harder within her slamming his hips roughly against hers grunting into her shoulder feeling the tightness that signaled his orgasm. Brooklyn slid her hands down his sweat drenched back grabbing the angel's tight ass hard within her hands pushing him harder still against her body.

Castiel snaked his arms around her waist lifting her partway off the bed as he moved his head lower leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and shoulders before reaching her supple breasts. The fire within her raged and flowed throughout her body as her body's walls started tightening around Castiel milking him and driving his body harder as Brooklyn's raced towards its own climax.

Castiel could hear her muffled cries feeling her body constricting tighter around him as the tide of sexual bliss of overpowered her. "Cas!" she cried out as the dampness between her legs coated their legs and lower bodies. Castiel could only thrust harder and faster growling her name as his body exploded filling her deep with wave upon wave of his release. Castiel could feel a warm calming sensation over take him and Brooklyn as their hearts raced wildly in their chests. He slowed his movements lowering his head to take her red swollen mouth within his own tasting the sweet luscious lips of his angel.

They laid there on the bed unwilling to move apart uncaring that their skin was slicked with sweat and sex or that their hair was matted and damp. The only thing that mattered to the angels was they were together. Castiel extended a trembling hand laying that shaky hand upon her face gently tracing his thumb over a sweat slicked cheek. She leaned in to his touch closing her eyes feeling at ease and relaxed, something neither seraph had been since Lilith only had 10 Seals left to break before Lucifer walked the Earth. Castiel and Brooklyn had been sorely needed as their numbers were rapidly falling off leaving fewer angels to guard the Seals.

Brooklyn kept her wings wrapped tightly around them refusing to let Castiel out of her sight and her body. She had nearly lost him twice to that demonic whore Lilith, once in Detroit at the old Fort Detroit and then down in Virginia Beach. She had damn near moved Heaven and Earth to cleanse his body of the poison that bitch had delivered when she attacked them on the beach. Her own essence and power were nearly drained exhausting her body and soul for days but it was worth it when Castiel opened his bright blue eyes revealing the undying love within his soul. She had remained by his side until her angel fully recovered. It was then one of her scouts had reported it was Samael who ordered the assassination attempt on Castiel.

_"Samael will pay dearly regretting he ever tried to rip us apart," Brooklyn vowed to herself as she had nursed her angel. Gabriel had not known about the assault until after Castiel had fully healed. The news of this incited the Archangel's anger as he saw it as an attack on his own being. _

Brooklyn snapped back to the present resting her head in the crook of her angel's neck breathing in his scent mixed with sex and sweat. To the angel it was pure heaven that filled her nose and heightened her senses. Castiel felt a smile break his lips as he lowered his eyes to see Brooklyn slowly moving her hand and face along his hot skin sighing deeply and sadly into his body.

"Brook, what's the matter?" Castiel gently asked tilting her chin to see those piercing grey eyes dull and lifeless.

"I'm scared, Cas," she whispered holding him tighter. "I nearly lost you twice…" Castiel pressed a finger to her mouth gently quieting her as he pulled her closer.

"I know you are, Brook. We have lost too many brothers and sisters as Lilith has become more emboldened with every broken Seal. I fear we may lose the war…" his voice trailed off into a quiet whisper as the words escaped his lips. Brooklyn saw his sharp ice blue depths turn cold and melancholy as he had confided in her his doubts about the war. Brooklyn snuggled in closer to her angel kissing his chin and neck feeling him breathe deeply and relax against her. He ran his hand up and down her side his fingers brushing against the silky-smooth wings.

Brooklyn felt her eyes get heavy as the sickening feeling washed over her body causing her body to cramp up. She tried to hide it but didn't know how much longer she could keep this away from her angel. Ever since that battle in Santa Fe the mixture of nausea and pain had visited her several times. She chose to suffer in silence refusing to cause Castiel to panic. He had lost several comrades in battle watching their broken bodies fall before him at the hands of Samael's army.

Samael…The very name made Brooklyn ill and angry. It was him that had tortured and raped her before murdering her and shipping her soul to Lucifer. It was him that tried to turn her evil and make her his. She had vowed to destroy the bastard that was hitching a ride in Sam's body and bring her friend back to the light. She knew he wasn't at fault for the pain and anguish she endured. He had been seduced by the power the demon possessed as his tainted blood took a hold of his soul and turning his heart black as night. She had told Castiel they needed to bring Sam back as he would be a powerful ally in the war against Lilith. She only hoped they wouldn't be too late….

* * *

As Brooklyn and Castiel lay curled together, the dark haired one stood at the edge of what was Austin, Texas. His eyes flashed black with rage and hatred as he had been stopped by the garrison of angels guarding over the Seal. The portal had been opened and just as he was beginning to summon the Ancient Ones when Michael and angels had appeared. Samael curled his hands into fists as he remembered the ruthless slaughter his demons faced by the fucking Archangel and his little followers. Samael and Lilith had managed to escape the bloody battle hiding amongst the fallen bodies and limbs of his soldiers until the angels had secured the Seal leaving the demons to rot where they lay.

The sound of footsteps approached the demon from behind growing louder until they stopped at his side. The black haired woman stood and faced Samael grabbing his face in her hands pulling him down in a searing heated kiss. Samael pulled back grabbing her wrists and hair slamming her against a large oak tree. She grinned as her emerald depths turned coal black reflecting the evil within. He ruthlessly took her mouth in his shoving his tongue within her hot mouth. She eagerly pushed back against him allowing him to take her mouth roughly. Teeth and tongue scraped furiously along one another as Samael felt his jeans tighten as his dick grew harder against the restraining denim.

He ripped her jeans and underwear off then tore his own pants and boxers off lifting her up pinning her between the tree and his massive form. Samael bit her earlobe and neck as he fucked her hard and ruthlessly slamming his hips hard against hers. His body colliding so hard with hers that her host's body cracked and broke under the abuse. Lilith grabbed his ass pushing him harder inside her loving the way he fucked her after a battle. The sight of the fallen angels and their blood soaking the ground drove her mad with carnal lust as it did Samael. The smell of the copper and tin filled the air driving the demons into a sexual frenzy. Lilith grabbed his dark brown locks hearing him hiss in pain and pleasure as his nails dug deeper into her thighs.

He growled and bit her neck harder drawing blood from Lilith as he exploded within her. His thrusts continued hard and brutal despite his dick growing limp within her. The demons stared at one another with black bottomless orbs. Lilith licked her red swollen lips and running them over her teeth inciting Samael.

"Blood so turns me on, Lilith," Samael growled in her hear keeping his demonic lover pinned against him. She only moaned in agreement kissing and biting his neck.

"So it's agreed then, lover?" Samael asked Lilith. The female demon nodded as an evil grin crossed her face.

"Castiel and Brooklyn die. The bloodline of Gabriel must be exterminated," Lilith purred as Samael smiled feeling his sexual craving rising again. Lilith laughed cruelly as Samael fucked her hard.

**A/N**: I will have the next chapter up as I am also working on finishing up Dean and Brooklyn: A History of Love and Heartache. I wanted to get this going as I couldn't hold this back no more! Please review as my inner muse loves and is inspired by them!


	2. A Battle and Doubts

_**A/N**_ I do not own the brothers or the others and since I am not making any money please don't sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: My inner muse loves you all! And yes this includes you who are lurking….

_**A/N **_I realized that I had Lilith with black eyes when it should've been white in the first chapter. I do apologize as I did write that chapter fairly late last night. Forgiveness please?

_Dean and Tariel are lodged in their own battles…_

Thunder rumbled over the Appalachian Mountains as the dark menacing clouds cascaded over the ancient peaks and valleys. The Impala hugged the road as it kept in sync with the winding mountain road never slowing around the hairpin turns. Dean kept his alert green eyes on the road as lightning flashed around them. He looked over to see Tariel leaned over against the passenger window using his favorite leather jacket as her pillow. A few traces of blood streaked her youthful face, reminders of what transpired only hours ago.

* * *

The last battle had been bloody and brutal to say the least as the hunter and his angel had fought alongside Michael and a large garrison of angels to prevent a Seal from being broken. Lilith had detached one of her most powerful generals, Alaric, to Toledo, Ohio. The demons were attempting to summon the ancient god Set. The rising of the deity would bring about darkness and chaos which had to be stopped at all costs. They had raced to the decrepit stone structure being delayed by a smaller yet determined battalion of demons Hell bent on keeping the holy rollers busy while Alaric raised Set.

The battle that ensued was something out of Gladiator or Braveheart as the two groups collided together on the city streets as angel battled demon. No mercy was shown to the enemy as blade clashed upon blade and as blade met soft flesh. The cries and agony of the wounded and dying filled the air as the bodies of the fallen littered the city streets creating a crimson river of blood. The sickening sound of muscle and skin being torn and ripped from bone could be heard for blocks around as the battle reached its climax.

Dean had found himself beside Michael in the thick of it all somehow possessing a rather large and deadly blade in his hands. The Archangel merely nodded at him before cleanly cutting the head off a demon in one swift motion. The blood of the slaughtered demon sprayed across Dean's face and neck snapping him out of the trance he was in. He felt something powerful surging through his body as he twisted his body slicing a demon in half no longer caring if he was covered in blood and flesh. A wild stare raged in his eyes as he charged forward with several angels behind him fighting the onslaught of Lilith's hordes. ..Vengence. All of these emotions coursed through his body and soul as the blade began to feel more at ease in his hands almost as if it was where it always belonged.

Alaric was in the middle of the thick tangled mass of bodies and flesh chanting the spell to raise the ancient one. The demon's eyes glared white as he lifted his large rough hands upward towards the nighttime sky. The air was heavy and ominous while it carried Alaric's cries and bellowing across the battle that still ensued.

Tariel had been separated from Dean and Michael finding herself surrounded by a legion of demons. The unholy beings bared down on the lone angel snickering and sneering at her closing the space that separated her and certain death. Tariel merely stared her enemies down with hard hazel eyes. She wouldn't give them the slightest bit of satisfaction of knowing she was scared, frightened and feeling alone. Tariel remained silent pressing her lips together as the demons taunted and jeered her while some, including a female, made lewd gestures at her making her stomach curdle and sour. She wasn't ready to die, not tonight. Dean needed her and she needed him.

One of the demons, a red haired one, leapt forward towering over the small framed angel. He licked his lips in anticipation lunging forward and pinning the angel on the pavement. She tried to scream for Dean and Michael being met with the demon's backhand across her face. Tariel jerked her head back to face her attacker her hazel depths never wavering as they continued to stare down the demon.

"Hello lover, remember me? You probably don't even though we were close once until you fucking ripped my heart out you cold bitch!"

"Barbas…" Tariel muttered seeing the demon grinning wider. She struggled against the large demon as the acrid smell of copper and tin filled her nostrils. Barbas leaned in closer until he was beside her ear whispering in a menacing tone, "I never forgot you, Tariel. I thought about you every single day I was in the Pit. I've missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

".Hell!" Tariel fired back gritting her teeth.

"Been there, done that lover. Besides, we have so much to catch up on you and I," Barbas inhaled deeply as the angel's scent filled his senses lighting the fire within him. Tariel watched as his eyes flashed from dull blue to white empty orbs remaining that way for several moments before they returned to the lifeless cobalt hue. The demon felt a need rising within him, one that only the angel could and would fulfill. He had been denied for too long what was his so long ago and now he was going to take her by right.

Tariel tilted her head back willing her true form to rise to the surface only to feel a heavy weight crushing her back down into her vessel as Barbas clamped his hand over her forehead using his dark powers to keep her bound to her human form.

"We can't have that, lover," he growled. Tariel closed her eyes silently crying out to Dean for help.

_DEAN!!!_ His angel's voice exploded in his head like a bomb causing Dean to drop hard to the pavement. Michael ran his sword through the charging demon that saw Dean collapse to the ground. The Archangel lifted his leg kicking the dead demon backward as he jerked his sword forward. The blade slick and coated with blood and flesh of the demons he slaughtered but Michael merely wiped his sword off the jacket of the dead demon dropping to Dean's side.

"Dean, are you alright?" His voice stern yet concern blended in as he helped the hunter to his feet.

"Tariel, she needs me…" he shook his head seeing the demons crowded around his beloved seraph. The anger coursed through the hunter's veins as he charged the demon horde. Michael turned to face Alaric who was in the midst of raising Set. Dean would have to save Tariel on his own.

Barbas pressed one rough hand in the center of her chest while the other ripped her shirt off. Tariel cried out desperate to break free. Barbas pressed a finger to his lips then to hers silencing her.

"We can't have you crying for that damn hunter now can we? He'd only ruin our reunion," he lowered his hand reaching for the angel's jeans when a commotion erupted behind the demon making him spin around to see several of his soldiers falling in a heap of blood and body parts. Dean sliced through the wall of demon possessed flesh and blood fighting to reach his angel. With every slice and every scream he was one step closer to reaching her. He could see the large red haired bastard hunched over her as the remnants of her shirt lay in a heap to the side. Dean saw red and remembered nothing else after that as the fury and rage took control.

Barbas stood keeping Tariel pinned against the concrete. The demon sized up the hunter as they stood there face to face. A wild uncontrolled passion and fire remained firmly in control as the muscles in Dean's body tensed and his hand gripped the sword tight until his knuckles turned white.

"Get the fuck away from her…." Dean growled circling the demon ready to fight at the drop of a pin. The tears welled up and fell down Tariel's red swollen face as she watched Dean stand off against her former lover. Closing her eyes and slowing her breathing, the angel focused on breaking free from the unseen forces that held her tight.

Barbas merely sneered at Dean as he taunted the hunter, "Dean Winchester, Heaven's Chosen…You have such bad timing interrupting our little reunion. Tariel didn't tell you about me did she? Well then perhaps I should introduce myself. The name's Barbas and Tariel was mine long before yours, hunter and now I'm back!"

"Buddy, you've got five seconds to get the Hell out of my sight before kick your ass all over the place," Barbas merely laughed at the threat tilting his head and shaking it.

"You think you can threaten me, hunter!?"

"No, but I can," Michael stood behind the demon with his sword against his back ready to run it through the thing's heart. But before the Warrior could carry it out, Barbas threw his head back as a thick black shapeless mass shot through the sky vanishing. Dean cried out in frustration at the demon's escape. He wanted that bastard to pay, to pay for laying his dirty hands on Tariel. Tariel! He turned to see her sitting up hugging her knees tightly against her chest rocking slightly. Her face buried within her arms but Dean and Michael could hear the faint sounds of her sobbing.

Dean dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around his angelic love stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Tariel, it's okay, I'm here now. Tariel, please look at me, please?" Dean begged his angel to look at him. The hunter felt the hot bitter tears forming at the corners of his eyes teetering on falling down his blood and dirt caked face. He could feel her stirring beneath him as the angel lifted her head as Dean looked down being greeted with the saddest yet most beautiful set of hazel eyes he had ever seen. The hunter felt her pained expression cut him deep as he blamed himself for the trauma she suffered.

"Dean…" Tariel gently whispered as she leaned up cupping his cheek in her hand as Dean felt the tears trickle down his face.

"Sorry…So sorry…"he choked between sob. The angel placed her other hand on his face tilting Dean's head until it was level with hers.

"Dean, please don't be harsh on yourself. I don't blame you for what nearly happened…"

Dean violently shook his head in her hands, "No! I should've been protecting you and failed, failed miserably! Barbas was going to…"

Tariel tightened her grip on Dean forcing him to look straight into her eyes. She wasn't going to let him shut her out. "Dean, listen to me. You saved me from Barbas before he could hurt me, why can't you see that?! Look at me, Dean," he swallowed hard forcing himself to look at her. She moved her thumbs back and forth tenderly hoping it would have the desired effect she wanted. She watched as he raised his shaking hands covering her smaller steady ones.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Tariel. I'm sick of seeing those I love die or suffer because of me. I think your boss picked the wrong man for the job." Tariel watched as fresh tears rolled down his strong face streaking the dirt and dried blood.

"We need you, I need you. I need you so much it hurts, Dean…" she whispered. He pulled his hands away from her hands and running them through her soft brunette tresses. Michael watched the angel and hunter knowing his sister could convince him to not give up. He observed how powerful her influence had been over what Michael referred to Dean as "a loose cannon".

"Tariel, Dean I must go. We are needed elsewhere. Will you both be alright?" Tariel looked up at her brother nodding her head and forcing a small weak smile before focusing her attention back to her hunter.

"Go, Michael, we will be alright now that the Seal has been saved," the Archangel solemnly nodded before taking his leave. Tariel and Dean were alone on the street holding onto one another afraid to let go. The angel knew he blamed himself for starting this when he took Alistair's deal. But how could he know? How could he know it was the Seal that would start this horrid war? He didn't and Tariel felt frustrated that he couldn't see that. He refused to ease up on himself for any of it. He had told her that he felt as if a piece of him died every time an innocent or angel was murdered by a demon. He felt as if his own soul was slowly dying all over again. Dean didn't know it but Tariel had heard him on several occasions lashing out at himself for this. She could feel his anguish and torment and self loathing he held. For the angel it was so intense, so real that she had sworn it was if the feelings were her own.

Now as they were there she knew he had to embrace who he was and fight to save his brother. Sam had to be redeemed and Samael must die.

**Ok I will be working on more this weekend!!! For everyone out there that has been reading and haven't reviewed….I am really wanting to know what you guys think. **

**Metallikirk- You have been the best! **


	3. I Will Bring You Back Sam

_**A/N**_: I do not own the guys and gals and do not make anything so please, Mr. Kripke, don't sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. For the readers who have been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favs: The support for these works amazes me! My muse thanks you all so very much!

_**A/N**_: For those of you who are cringing over Lilith and Samael….My deepest apologies…

_Cas and Brook come home from a heartbreaking battle…_

Brady and Markus sat in the living room sharpening knives and cleaning guns as they waited for everyone to arrive. Brady noticed Markus' brow etched with worry as he skillfully sharpened his sword.

"Markus, Brook is fine," Markus stopped mid way on his blade looking over at the younger hunter.

"That is not what I worry about, Brady. It is Samael that concerns me. Michael informed me that he has combined forces with Lilith."

"Oh isn't that just freaking lovely! What can we do to stop them, Markus!?" The older hunter looked at Brady as the younger man saw his answer. Brady shook his head in disgust and disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that the forces of Heaven are going to roll over and let Lucifer be sprung from the Pit?! This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?!"

"Brady…" the Master Hunter gently warned the younger man. "No, Markus! While we're all sitting here on our asses whistling fucking Dixie we keep getting closer to Hell on Earth!" Brady thrusted his hands in the air frustrated over this revelation. Markus could understand his friend's anger as he had the same thoughts and feelings. How could they stop the forces of Hell when their hands seemed to be tied?

A gentle rush of air and wings made the men look over to see Castiel standing there with Brooklyn in his arms. "Brook!" Brady ran to his friend embracing her in his arms. She cringed as the nausea came back feeling it wash over her but hid her discomfort as she returned Brady's warm welcoming embrace. The angel was thankful when he released her kissing her on the cheek. She fought to keep a mask of joy as Markus set aside his sword rising to take his daughter in his arms. He had missed her greatly. Ever since she became an angel she had been called away to fight on the front lines.

Markus could see the wear and exhaustion on her face along with a few other emotions that he was unable to identify. Castiel looked just as war weary and broken as a dark shadow washed over him. His normally bright sapphire depths were dull and tired revealing the toll the war against Lilith was taking on him.

"Brook, Cas you both are exhausted. Please do rest while you are here. Your room is clean and prepared as you left it," Brooklyn could only nod as she Castiel gently carried her down the hall and to their room. Markus and Brady stood there each one concerned about the angels.

"I'm worried, Brady. This war, it's taking a horrid toll on them. They both looked so weakened and frail."

"I know, Markus. We have to find Lilith and Samael and stop them. But the question is where are they hiding?" Markus could shake his head as not he even knew where the demons had taken refuge.

Brooklyn and Castiel lay on their sides with arms wrapped tight around the other refusing to let go. They didn't need sleep as angels rested differently than humans but their bodies still needed relief from the blood and carnage. Castiel had shed the tan overcoat, jacket, tie and shoes as Brooklyn had removed her sweater and vest leaving only her jeans and thermal shirt on her frame.

* * *

_Earlier near South Bend, Indiana_

The battle had been brutal almost coming to a stalemate. Brooklyn and Castiel had found themselves in the midst of the raging melee slaughtering demons that dared to challenge them. She had led a garrison of angels in South Bend, Indiana with Castiel by her side. The angelic leader was up against the demonic general Damien and his legion as the demon sought to break a Seal. The Seal in question was locating and using Lucifer's Ring to summon the Slavic god Chernobog, the Black God. He made Samhain look like a boy scout in what he could do. Chernobog was Samhain on steroids as Dean had once told Brooklyn. Chernobog's summoning also signaled there would only be 8 Seals left for Lilith to break.

Castiel had watched as Brooklyn took charge leading the garrison forward against the waiting demonic horde. Damien stood before them glaring at the angel with eyes that flashed liquid silver. The handsome features of his host were contorted with hate as the angels neared. He raised a hand as he stood there tall cold and in total control. Damien was determined to kill the copper haired angel and her lover and deliver their cold lifeless bodies to Lucifer himself.

Brooklyn halted halfway to the waiting demons looking over at Castiel. The dark haired angel shot a quizzical look at his angel only to be met with a cold determined set of steel grey depths.

"On my signal, we attack. I know Damien and he's biding his time waiting for us to slip up and I'm not going to give the arrogant bastard the slightest chance," Castiel nodded as he turned to see the sea of faces all with expressions of anxiety, anticipation, fear and respect. They respected her and Castiel some serving under them multiple times.

"Sarah, is everyone ready?" An angel with rich olive skin and rich dark almond orbs stepped forward. Sarah was Brooklyn's third in command and a fierce warrior. They had served together in several battles providing strength and comfort to one another when their brothers and sisters fell in battle.

"Yes, Brooklyn, we're all ready," Brooklyn smiled and nodding turning to look at her angel once more as she shot her blade above her as Castiel saw the angel's muscles in her body tighten and tense. The air heavy as it swirled around the opposing forces with each side ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"Show no mercy!" Brooklyn cried as she charged the demons catching them off guard. Damien hollered out for his own garrison to attack slashing his arm in a downward movement. The demons rushed to meet the charging angels. Brooklyn immediately saw some of her former brothers and sisters fighting on the side of the demons making her resolve that much more higher. Castiel could feel her anger as if it were his own as he laid eyes upon the former angels.

"Traitors!" Castiel heard his angel cry out as she sought out the former seraphs. The two forces blended into one mass of blades and bodies as angel and demon fought for supremacy. Lightning streaked across the sky adding to the already charged atmosphere as the slaughter continued below. Castiel sliced and cut through the charging minions of Lucifer feeling arms legs and other body parts of his enemies brush against his vessel as they dropped to the ground with the sickening sound of blood and flesh hitting the ground. With every fallen demon Castiel could feel the Seal come under their control. But their impending victory was not without losses.

"Sarah!" He heard Brooklyn cry out as he saw her dragging the fallen angel away from the bloodbath and towards a small patch of trees. Brooklyn had Sarah leaning heavily against her as the copper haired angel held her waist tight with hers. She had sliced a demon in half when she saw Sarah battling Damien. The demon had successfully blocked every attack Sarah delivered waiting for her to make a mistake. He wouldn't have to wait long as Sarah had left her side open when she raised her sword and brought it down. Damien had struck running his sword through her stomach twisting the blade around causing the angel to scream out in an agonizing wail. Brooklyn turned sprinting through those that still stood as she made her way to her fallen comrade.

Castiel cleared his own swath slicing heads and limbs off his former brethren. The blood and entrails of the betrayers splattered on his clothing and skin with blood mixing in his dark tresses clumping it together in sticky tangled masses. The angel didn't care as he hurried to his angel and Sarah. Damien cruelly laughed as he ran the sword deeper then jerked it out. The sickening sound of the sharp blade running up against flesh blood and bone would forever ring in Brooklyn's ears.

Brooklyn reached the shelter of trees as Damien turned ready to do the same to the daughter of Gabriel.

"I am so going to enjoy this," the demon hissed as he lunged forward with the hollow liquid pools looking at her. Brooklyn took a protective stance ready for the leader. Damien pulled his sword back taking aim at the angel as she rushed the demon. But Damien wouldn't get the pleasure as a powerful blow from behind hurled the demon to the ground knocking his sword from his hands. Castiel turned the demon around placing his hand on his forehead.

"Well well well if it isn't Cassie," Damien growled as Castiel remained silent only glaring at the demon with hard cobalt orbs. Brooklyn tended to her dying friend as Castiel took care of her murderer.

"Sarah…" Brooklyn choked as tears fell down her face. Sarah merely smiled at her taking her hand within her own placing it over her heart.

"Brooklyn, we've served and fought together knowing this could happen. Don't cry for me…" the angel coughed up blood as her stomach cramped and tightened. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around the angel feeling her take her last few breaths in this world. Brooklyn felt her dead sister's wings rapidly unfurl heralding the angel's death. She pulled the dead angel tighter against her as she cried into Sarah's still form. One of her closest and dearest friends was dead. Damien had to pay.

"Goodbye, Sarah, my sister," she whispered gently lowering the angel on the ground. She rose to see Castiel with Damien pinned on the ground ready to ship the demon's sorry ass back to Hell. She rushed to Castiel's side pulling out Ruby's dagger wanting to torment her sister's killer.

"This is something I should've done a long time ago…" she plunged the dagger deep into the demon not killing him but severely wounding him. She wanted Damien to suffer as Sarah did to feel his very life leave his body and have his silver eyes lay upon the angels as the last thing he saw. Brooklyn carved the dagger into Damien's flesh dragging the dagger through solid flesh and bone. The demon wailed in pain and agony as the dagger cut into tissue like wrapping paper. Castiel watched as Brooklyn yanked the knife out only to plunge it in the demon's stomach letting the blood flow freely from the wide gash.

"You murdered Sarah and now it's your turn…" Her hands were slick with Damien's blood as she twisted the knife around his intestines watching him struggle against her.

"Brook…." She shot over to see Castiel looking at her with those wide blue eyes. She nodded pulling the knife away as her fingers slipped in the tangled mass of entrails coating her clothing and skin with another coat of crimson.

The angel prepared to deliver the death blow as the angels continued to slaughter the demons behind her. As the knife shot for the demon a hand shot out gripping her wrist tight making her drop the blade. Samael stood there glaring at Brooklyn as he lifted his other hand slamming Castiel against the tree with a sickening thud. A sharp searing pain shot throughout the angel's body as he tried to sit up.

As Castiel attempted to sit up, Samael had jerked Brooklyn to her feet coming as he pressed nose to nose with the angel. His eyes flashed yellow and black as his hot breath touched her skin.

"You have a nasty little habit of interfering with my plans, bitch. But no matter, we are only 8 Seals away from Lucifer walking free. Tell me something, how does it feel to know your friend died for nothing?" Brooklyn knew he was referring to Sarah. Samael grinned seeing the angel turn cold at malicious words. The angel's face was stone and emotionless as her soul was crying out screaming in pain at his cutting words. Her blood ran cold as he touched her face.

"Lucifer won't be walking free, Samael. Not with me around," Brooklyn boldly declared. Samael struck the angel across the face only to see her jerk her head right back to face his.

"Now didn't that bring back memories…"Samael snickered and Brooklyn cringed as she felt the bile and acid rising in the back of her throat making her ill all over. She felt the nightmares creeping back into her mind again as she recalled her torment at Samael's hands. The rapes and beatings that continued relentlessly until he killed her in front of her angel and had to be rescued from Lucifer. Brooklyn shook her head feeling her steel resolve returning. Gathering her inner strength, the daughter of Gabriel called forth her true form feeling it rising to the surface. Samael laughed as he shoved Brooklyn hard to the ground pinning her there with his powers. He tilted his head at her as he shifted his weight keeping her effectively in place.

"You know we got to know one another on a rather intimate level, Brookie. My orders are to kill you but I really would hate to see such a waste of beautiful skin and flesh…" the demon leaned in closer licking her jaw tasting her upon his tongue. The demon's scent burned her nose as it seeped within the angel. The vile and offensive mix of sulfur and copper made Brooklyn ill all over.

"I would rather die…" she growled.

"Suit yourself…Or maybe I will just take what I want like I did once before…" Brooklyn felt the terror rising within her.

"Sam! Sam listen to me! I know you can hear me in there. I promise you I will bring you back even if it is the last thing I do," Brooklyn looked hard into the empty black pools seeing a hint of chocolate straining to break through. Sam was trying to reach the angel; he knew she wouldn't give up on him. The inner battle continued until the faint specks of brown were overpowered by the jet black pools.

"Sam is mine!" the demon hissed in her ear.

Castiel stood and rushed to his beloved angel hurling a powerful blow against Samael. The demon was launched over the fallen angel landing several feet away. Brooklyn looked over to see her angel kneeling down and gathering her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest feeling Castiel pulling her closer against him.

"Are you alright, Brook?" She nodded her head holding him tighter. Samael stood narrowing his eyes at the pair. He raised a hand twisting it causing Castiel to clutch his chest and double over in excruciating pain. Brooklyn turned him over seeing his face scrunched together as his breathing had turned shallow. The angel had caused the demon too much damned trouble and it was time to return the favor. Samael jerked his hand tighter earning another yelp of pain from the injured angel as the cracking of the angel's ribs reached Brooklyn's sensitive ears.

"Cas!" Brooklyn cried out placing her smaller hands over his as she leaned back closing her eyes. Samael could feel his power over the angel weakening as Brooklyn called forth all of her angelic power and energy to heal her soul mate. The angel felt her body begin trembling and shaking as she shifted power from her own being to Castiel's. It was strange as Brooklyn felt an additional surge of energy flowing through her into his body feeling the angel healing beneath her. The ground trembled as the thunder rolled overhead.

Castiel opened his eyes as Brooklyn opened hers and collapsed into his arms exhausted and drained. Samael growled in frustration and anger knowing he had been defeated this time around.

"You may have won this battle, but you'll lose the war angels," Castiel saw the Boy King vanish along with Damien. A small moan made him look down and see Brooklyn laid there in his arms. She had saved his life at the cost of her own angelic being.

"Cas," she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Cas took her hands in his kissing the knuckles on each while stroking the backs of her hands. This battle truly took a devastating toll on his angel. She was a strong leader but Sarah's death broke her.

* * *

As the angels rested, Seth was packing his bags preparing to leave for Phoenix. He had to tell Castiel and Brooklyn what he had learned about Lilith and Samael knowing the angels were losing the war.

**Ok readers next chapter up soon!!! Thanks again MetalliKirk for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying it!**


	4. Divine Interrogation

_**A/N **_: I do not own the guys and gals and do not make anything from these stories so please don't sue me, Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favs: The reviews and support that I have seen has been awesome! My muse is deeply appreciative.

_A gathering in Phoenix and an interrogation…_

Dean pulled up into the driveway seeing Brady's car and Markus' Avenger present. He was hoping they were there as right now Tariel needed as much company and loved ones around her as possible. She had screamed out in her sleep several times on the way from Toledo and every other dream involved the demon Barbas. When he had tried to learn more of her former lover, Tariel threw a wall up effectively shutting him out on the matter. To say it was hurting Dean to see his angel like this was the understatement of the century. It was tearing him apart from the inside out as she remained silent. He was worried she wouldn't be able to open up like she always did. He was hoping Brady and Markus could help.

The hunters had finished up cleaning and sharpening weapons when Dean strolled in. They noticed he had Tariel in his arms. Her beautiful face was etched in sorrow and pain like she was in another realm. Markus had seen that expression before on Brooklyn. It was right after she was rescued from Hell. The nightmares had plagued her right up until that night at the ruins…

"Put her on the couch, Dean," Markus instructed leading him to the oversized yet comfortable piece of furniture. Dean gently lowered Tariel on the couch making her comfortable. He sat down on the foot stool taking her hand in his kissing it lightly. Brady rose to get Dean some coffee knowing he wouldn't leave his angel's side. Markus sat down opposite Dean seeing the way the hunter held her hand lightly stroking her arm with the other. The Master Hunter was seeing Dean Winchester's hidden side as he sat there silently observing.

"Markus, what do you know about a demon called Barbas?" Dean asked never taking his eyes off the sleeping angel.

"Barbas is a very powerful demon who was once a high ranking angel. He was one of Michael's most trusted commanders but when the War came he sided with Lucifer and was cast into Hell. As he fell from Heaven he had proclaimed those who betrayed him would pay when he walked the Earth again." He stopped seeing Dean had closed his eyes making Markus wonder if the hunter was actually trying to pray. That would have been a first for the Winchester brother as he been adamant in his disbelief of God.

This was truly a first indeed although Dean had attempted prayer before when he learned that author Chuck Shurley was a freaking prophet of the Lord as Cas had put it. But this was for Tariel.

Brady returned placing the hot coffee on the stand within arm's reach for Dean. The hunter looked up and nodded flashing a brief tiny smile as Brady gripped his shoulder supportively before leaving him alone.

* * *

Seth tore down the interstate making sure he wasn't going too fast to attract any unwanted attention. The vision he had was one that the angels had to know about for it involved all of them and of the looming battle with Lilith.

"Hello, Seth," a voice boomed beside the man. Seth turned to see an older man with thinning hair atop his head and dressed in what appeared to be a fairly expensive suit. He knew who his angelic hitchhiker was.

"What do you want, Zachariah?" Seth kept his eyes trained on the road determined to reach the angels.

"Now you wouldn't happen to be heading to Phoenix to warn Castiel and Brooklyn now would you? Because if you are…" Seth cut the angel off.

"No, I wouldn't dream of breaking the rules," Seth replied sarcastically.

"Good, because if you do, you know what will happen, Seth," the younger man's jaw clenched at Zachariah's blunt wording as the angel vanished leaving him alone once again.

The sign read Phoenix 350.

* * *

Brooklyn stirred opening her eyes to see a familiar set of bright cobalt orbs looking back at her. She fought to suppress the nightmare which remained fresh in her mind along with other "things" that she had struggled to shut out. Like the vision she had that rocked her to the core. It had hit her right after battle in Indiana and she had succumbed to the fatigue that gripped her small frame tight.

_Castiel woke up to find himself chained against the wall with nothing to cover his naked skin. He struggled against the restraints only to see the faint blue glow of familiar symbols etched around on him on the wall. The angel strained his eyes against the dark seeing no one or nothing. _

_He didn't know how he got there as he was with Brooklyn in Phoenix watching her sleep then everything was unclear. _

_"Hello, Cas…" Lilith stepped out of the shadows. The angel narrowed his eyes at the demon as she strolled up caressing his face. He jerked back as if her touch was like brimstone causing him to hit the back of his head against the wall. She quietly laughed at his attempt to break away. She would get him to see things her way soon enough. _

_"What do you want, Lilith?" He asked coldly shocked at his own tone. He watched her eyes look him over. _

_"It's not what I want, Cas, it's what he wants…" Castiel looked up seeing Samael standing before him with those empty black pools staring him down. The demon approached the angel pulling out a small dagger tracing the tip along his throat and jaw line. _

_"The sacrifice of an angel on the Ides of March will bring us one step closer to Lucifer walking free. One more lock falling to the ground, one more lock to loosen the cage door," Lilith watched with glee as Samael carved the angel's skin with several intricate symbols. Castiel cried in pain only sending the demon further into his torment. _

_Castiel's body was slicked with his own blood as it flowed from Samael's handiwork. He could feel his life slipping away as the poison coursed through his veins killing him. But the demons weren't done with him yet. Lilith walked up to the seraph as he stood there dying._

_"Such a brave little angel, but too bad for you you'll be alone when you take your last dying breath," she took the blade from Samael and with one fell swoop plunged it deep into her angel's heart. As his soul and Grace fleeted away the last thing that left his lips was the name of his angel._

_"Brook…"_

She had sat straight up in the bed screaming in pain. Castiel was immediately up and alert furiously trying to calm her down. He realized she was not awake as she was still fighting the imaginary terrors that plagued her.

"NOOOOOO!" She cried out as her fist made contact with her angel's jaw. Castiel merely shook it off as he fought to bring her out of the night terror.

"Brook, Brook you need to wake up. Brook, it's me Cas. I've got you, Brook, you're safe," his voice was having the desired effect as she grew still in his arms moaning and mumbling something incoherent. Brooklyn lifted a hand rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. No Samael, no Lilith, just her and Cas. Brooklyn looked over seeing wide worried orbs looking down at her.

"Cas," she whimpered holding him tight. He was alright. Castiel ran his hand up and down her back feeling his angel turning calmer and relaxing further in his arms.

"It's alright, Brook. What was it? Did you have a nightmare or a vision?"

"It was a vision, Cas. A vision that involved you. Samael and Lilith had you chained and naked and Samael, he he…." Brooklyn sobbed choking back tears.

"He what, Brook? What happened?" Castiel prodded gently. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter before she opened up.

"He tortured and killed you which broke a Seal. He said the sacrifice of an angel on the Ides of March would break a Seal." Castiel felt his vessel tense and bristle upon hearing her words. "You are not leaving my sight, do you hear me? I will not let those dirty demons lay a hand on you," she said angrily through the tears that continued to fall.

"You are not leaving my sight either, Brooklyn," her angel affirmed unfurling his wings and encircling them both. Brooklyn prayed her vision was wrong but she wasn't so sure that it was.

Now as Brooklyn looked over at her angel she felt her body was still exhausted and just the few hours rest wasn't enough. Normally she was fully refreshed after a few hours but not this time. Perhaps with the death of her close friend and sister, the wounds ran deeper than she realized.

"I think I heard Dean come in," she whispered. Castiel nodded his head leaning in to kiss her and caress her cheek. He knew this mission of hers to redeem Sam was taxing her body and soul but it had to be done. Samael had to be destroyed.

* * *

Dean remained in the same position as when he entered watching over Tariel as she rested. As he watched her the anger and desire for revenge on Barbas simmered. No one harmed the ones he loved and got away with it. No one. Tariel began to stir and awaken as her rich hazel eyes slowly opened. She looked around seeing Dean sitting there holding her hand as relief washed over him.

"Dean, where, where am I?" She asked slightly confused.

"Phoenix. We made it to Markus' after Toledo. Brooklyn and Cas are here too," she nodded her head sitting up with Dean helping her of course. He shifted positions sitting beside her with a loving arm comfortably around her waist. She leaned on him for support as the memories of battle were still fresh in her mind. Barbas was back and he wasn't going to give up on getting her back one way or the other. Tariel had thought she had seen the last of him when he was cast out for his betrayal. She knew she needed to tell Dean about her and the former angel as he deserved to know. After all he had been open with her on many private matters which was his way of showing the trust he held in her.

The sound of shuffling feet made the pair look up to see Brooklyn and Castiel entering the living room. Tariel noticed Brooklyn was not well as Castiel was weary and disheveled too. The angel was unaware of the events in Toledo but would soon find out. Brooklyn could feel that heavy sinking feeling setting in once again. What was wrong with her?! Perhaps she should seek counsel from Raphael as he was the Healer and hopefully could shed some light on what was ailing her.

Markus and Brady joined the four as Brady carried in a tray with his much loved coffee and tea for Cas. Despite being an angel, Brooklyn still loved her friend's coffee. It was one of the few things that could soothe her nerves. Everyone took a cup as Markus and Brady took a seat. Brooklyn knew she had to tell everyone about Toledo so she started the conversation.

"We stopped Damien from summoning Set," she started feeling her throat tighten as hot tears welled up in her eyes. "Sarah didn't make it," she said barely above a whisper breaking down in her angel's arms. Tariel covered her mouth with her hand shocked at the loss of one of their fiercest fighters and closest friends.

"How, Brook?" Tariel had to know how it happened. Brooklyn wiped her eyes looking up to meet Tariel's questioning gaze. "Damien did it. He ran his sword through her. The bastard has to pay," quiet rage and anger simmered beneath the surface as Brooklyn's pain turned to anger. Dean wrapped his arms around her running his hand along her arm. She was hurting deep down. First it was Barbas and now Sarah's death that cut into his angel's soul.

"We must locate Samael and Lilith before they can break anymore Seals. But I want first shot at Samael," Brooklyn said with a cold and calculated certainty. Dean started to open his mouth but immediately shut it. There were two hurting angels and they didn't need any more heartache.

"Brook, we still don't know where they are. I mean they are doing a damn good job at covering their tracks. You'll need a bloodhound to track those two down," Brady said quietly. Brooklyn nodded as she knew Brady was right. But she had an idea. Looking upward she called for Gabriel.

"Father, I need you here," she softly called out as the soft tickle of feathers and rushing air swirled around her. Gabriel stood before them looking down at his daughter with sorrowful green orbs. Brooklyn rose letting the Archangel consol her. He had received word about Sarah knowing it was a devastating loss to them all.

"Brooklyn, we have taken care of Sarah and the others that fell in Ohio. I know you two were close. I am sorry my daughter," he whispered pressing her body tighter. Brooklyn sobbed into his shoulder as she couldn't keep anything back when it came to Gabriel so she just let the dam burst.

"Damien has to pay," she whispered between sobs. Gabriel shook his head as he tilted her head up. "No, my daughter, leave Damien to Michael for he has already started hunting the demon. You must focus on redeeming Samuel Winchester."

"But I don't even know where to begin."

Gabriel gently lowered her next to Castiel as he kneeled down to face her. "I cannot tell you how or where to begin but," he looked over at the others before continuing, "remember that night in South Pass? Start there, my daughter." Brooklyn shook her head when she knew what or rather who Gabriel was referring to. A small smile crept up on the Archangel's face as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and squeezed her hands before vanishing. Brooklyn turned to Castiel then to the others as she spoke, "Anyone up to visiting an old friend?"

* * *

Damon was chained to a Star of David which was surrounded by a very powerful devil's trap. Above on the ceiling was a Solomon's Key providing extra coverage on the demon. Damon rolled his eyes as he saw Brooklyn and Dean enter the room. Dean had rolled in a cart in front of him its contents covered with a large cloth. He stood there glaring at the copper haired angel as she returned the look.

"I'm going to ask you nicely one last time, Damon, where's Samael hiding?" Damon remained silent as Brooklyn crossed the trap gripping the demon's face tight in her hand.

"Your demonic scent disgusts me you know that? You put me through Hell back in Leavenworth and Phoenix. Time to return the favor," she turned to Dean nodding at the hunter as he pulled back the cloth revealing several items that ranged from holy water to crucifixes and everything in between.

"Dean, leave us. If I need you I will call for you," Dean turned but not before saying to the angel.

"I'll right outside, if you need me Brook," she nodded her head as he put a supportive hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone with Damon. Once the door clicked shut, Brooklyn turned to her prisoner as she picked up the pentagram pendant toying with it between her fingers as she looked over at Damon who was eyeing the charm.

"Since you refuse to talk, I think a little persuasion is in order. You know the pentagram is really an emblem of good. It was those who persecuted the agents of good that deemed it evil. Let's test that theory shall we?" Brooklyn jerked the demon's shirt up exposing his skin. She felt Damon tense up beneath her as the pentagram neared his unholy flesh.

Grabbing a small knife on the cart, Brooklyn doused it in the holy water and approached Damon. She could smell his fear rolling off his vile form feeling it sicken her as she got closer to the unholy being. Taking the knife Brooklyn pierced the skin earning a painful scream from Damon. The demon's flesh hissed and bubbled as the blessed water and blade carved deeper still. She slowly pulled the knife out wanting the demon to suffer before the next phase of her interrogation.

Damon was breathing hard as he felt his host bleeding from the open wound on his side. He watched as the angel took the pendant and began pushing it in open gash garnering yet another unholy wail of pain and torment. Brooklyn couldn't but help to snicker at the demon as he twisted and writhed in his restraints.

Outside Dean sat on the table hearing Damon's screams. He smirked at the demon's pain knowing he put Brooklyn through Hell. He closed his eyes and listened to the screams.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!!! If you are reading these chapters and haven't reviewed yet, please do! I want to hear everyone's input! **


	5. An Angel's Anguish

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and I do not make anything from these works so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear in these works. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and/or adding to alerts and favs: The support and feedback has been awesome! Keep it coming everyone!

_Brooklyn continues her "questioning" of Damon as Cas and Dean look on…_

Dean sat on the table listening to Damon's anguished cries coming from the other side. Whatever Brooklyn was doing in there sounded rather painful for the demon.

_Good, _he thought as he continued to listen to Damon holler in agony.

Brooklyn withdrew the dagger from Damon's stomach ensuring the salt coating wiped off on the demon's entrails and skin burning the demon further. She stared the demon down as he fought to regain his composure. Damon glared at the angel as she tilted his head up with the dagger.

"Are we going to talk or do we need a little bit more persuasion? Choice is yours Damon, although you never gave me the option when you screwed with my mind," she turned to the cart tapping her fingers on the cold smooth metal deciding on her next move. Damon watched his torturer look over the various items running her fingers along every item until stopping on the jug of holy water. She lifted the container opening it and turning back to Damon. Brooklyn tilted her head back taking a long drink of the sacred liquid smirking at the demon.

"Holy water, harmless to humans and of course angels but demons on the other hand…." Taking a page out of Dean's book she gripped Damon's jaw tight forcing head back and pouring the water down his throat. He fought to gurgle and cough it up but found himself losing as the blessed water coated his tainted flesh burning and scalding it on the way down. Muffled screams and cries came from the demon's throat as Brooklyn kept the demon's head back ensuring the holy water ran its course. Certain all the water had gone down, she released the demon observing Damon coughing up and spitting blood. A result of the holy water's power no doubt.

"Now where is Samael? I won't ask nicely again, Damon," she warned the demon waiting for him to answer her. Damon spat up more blood as the thick crimson liquid coated his shirt and skin.

"I won't tell you, angel. You're gonna kill me anyways even if I rat out Samael and Lilith. So go to Hell!" Brooklyn turned to place the holy water back down and traded it for the canister full of salt. She pulled the shirt back up and opened the canister grabbing a handful of salt.

"Since you refuse to talk, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you…" with the salt in hand she shoved it into large wound packing it deep inside Damon's side. He wailed as the purifying element came into contact with his unholy being. She reached for another handful continuing to fill the wound with the salt as the demon struggled and jerked against her.

Reaching for the knife, she once again dipped it in holy water then salt and slashed into the demon's thighs. Damon squeezed his eyes shut gritting his teeth as the salt burned deep within the wounds.

"You are going to pay for all of this, angel. You and the Winchester brother," Damon vowed. Brooklyn merely laughed at his hollow threat as she placed the blade back on the cart. She turned to face the demon crossing her arms and tilting her head. It seemed Damon wasn't going to talk with conventional methods knowing what she needed to do.

As Brooklyn prepared to use one more tactic, Castiel appeared behind Dean. The hunter turned to see the angel with a stone expression on his face.

"Has Damon broke?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, "Not yet, Cas, but Brooklyn isn't going to give up. I get the impression she has a lot to "discuss" with Damon," he added a smirk with that last part before turning back. A high pitched scream made the angel charge the door shocked at what he saw.

Brooklyn had a hand on Damon's forehead as her eyes were bright with her true form shining through. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the skin beneath the angel's touch sizzled and burned. Her wingspan impressive, the sharp deadly set extended behind her. Damon continued to scream as his eyes were burned out of his head leaving only empty black pits where silver once glowed.

"Brooklyn, stop!" Castiel yelled but his words fell on deaf ears as his angel continued. She snarled at the demon with eyes still bright.

"Where are they?! Last chance, demon!" Brooklyn demanded with ice in her voice. Damon continued to scream out. A form rushed past Castiel as Dean charged Brooklyn tackling her with the skill of a linebacker. Her wings smacked the hunter on the face as he wrapped his arms around her sending her to the cold damp floor. Damon's cries ceased until all he could do was whimper and moan in the pain she had brought down upon him.

Dean turned the angel over seeing an expression of anger and shock as her wings furled behind her until they were hidden from view once again. Dean extended a hand helping the angry seraph up. Her grey eyes hard and cold as she spat out her words, "Dean, what do you think you're doing!? I was about to find out where Samael and Lilith were!"

Dean took a step back sensing the anger the angel was harboring. Castiel walked towards his angel with soft blue eyes. Her grey depths remained hard and unrelenting as he neared Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, we had to stop you for you would have killed Damon," he told her flatly. Brooklyn shook her head angrily at the angel.

"No, Cas, I wouldn't have killed the parasite! I was about to find out where they were until Reggie White over here stopped me," she shot a glance at Dean who was now standing several feet away from the angels. He silently watched as they argued unsure of whether to laugh or be afraid.

Castiel stepped closer to Brooklyn gently taking her face in his hands feeling her shaking beneath him. He knew that deep down she still had unfinished business with Damon and she had let her emotions get the better of her in this case. He should have never let her do this alone now that he had seen what she did to the demon.

"Brook, listen to me. This is my fault for I greatly underestimated the emotional toll Damon had put upon you. I should've never let you do this alone," he pressed his forehead to hers stroking her face. Brooklyn could feel her anger ebbing being replaced by disgust and horror. She had allowed her emotions to overrun her self-control. She turned to see what she had done to Damon as she began to feel ill looking at the damage she did.

She pulled away from Castiel and approached the injured demon. Damon could smell the angel as she approached and involuntarily jerked away from her touch.

"I'll tell you where they are," Damon said defeated and in agony, "they are in the Ancient City," as he spoke the last words his head rolled back onto his shoulder. Brooklyn closed the hollowed out remains of his eyes before turning to leave. Her head hung between her shoulders as she left the room and outside.

Castiel hurried out the door seeing Brooklyn leaned against Dean's car. Her hands covered her eyes as she sobbed in them. Brooklyn knew she had to get the information out of the demon but she took it too far nearly killing the one best lead they had in tracking down Samael and Lilith. She sensed Castiel standing before her with those sad sympathetic eyes.

"I nearly cost us, Cas," she sobbed. Castiel gently pulled away her hands replacing them with his own. It was killing the angel to see her like this. The war and the deaths of their fallen friends and brethren had taken a terrifying toll on them both. Anger, hatred, sorrow, grief, pain and love raged through her as she looked into those rich sapphire orbs. Her angel leaned in kissing her forehead taking her within his loving gentle arms.

"Brooklyn, Damon caused much pain for you to which was brought to light when you were interrogating him. I should have been there with you or Dean. This is my fault for causing this anguish for you."

Brooklyn looked up at the angel seeing the agony in his cerulean depths. This mission was tearing them up inside but they had to finish it. The sound of footsteps made her turn to see Dean running up to the pair. He too felt guilt over not being in that room with her, for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. He had promised her he would always be there for her and yet he let her down. Putting on a neutral face, the hunter reached the angels.

"Everything alright?" He asked seeing the pain lacing Brooklyn's eyes. She looked away not wanting her friend to see the shame she felt. Castiel pulled her closer and looked over at Dean.

"Time will heal her wounds, Dean. This was very hard on her and she will need some rest before we fight Samael and Lilith," Dean nodded as Castiel closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder as the angels vanished in a gust of wind leaving Dean alone. Sighing, he hopped in his baby and headed back to Markus' where Tariel waited for him to return.

* * *

The sign read welcome to Phoenix. Seth breathed a sigh of relief at the welcoming billboard as he continued south. He knew he would have to choose his words wisely as he was being watched from all sides. Zachariah had visited him for a second time as he passed through Las Vegas warning him yet again not to reveal what he had seen. What the Hell was the point in being a prophet if you couldn't warn anyone about what you knew? No wonder Luke lost his damn marbles! All these damn rules and angels watching your every freaking move was nerve-wracking! But Seth knew his way around rules and these were no different. A small smile crept up on his face as he exited the interstate.

Zachariah watched from above sternly shaking his head. This boy had been nothing but trouble ever since the day he found out he was prophet of the Lord. And yet he was needed but all he was to the angel was a tool, a pawn on the chess board. He was as bad as the Ravenwood woman when she was human! But Castiel had helped her see her true place in the battle against Lilith. No matter, he would keep a closer eye on the boy as he neared Markus' house.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up on the large bed seeing Castiel was seated in the chair beside her. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up swinging her legs over the bed. She wasn't sure where she was but knew it was a safe house.

"Cas, where are we?" She asked tilting her head at the dark haired seraph. He smiled and leaned over taking her hands in his rubbing them gently.

"We are in a safe house in Michigan. You needed the rest, Brook," she could see concern filling his eyes turning them dull. Brooklyn turned away feeling her face turn red with embarrassment. Ever since this battle, she had felt as if she had been a disappointment for the forces of Heaven.

"Brooklyn, you are not a disappointment. You must quit blaming yourself for what happened with Damon and Sarah. We would've lost in Indiana if you hadn't been there leading the garrison. I don't think you're a disappointment. I look at you and I see a strong, brave and beautiful leader. You have given me strength in times of doubt and shown me that I do not need someone to tell me what to do. If I did, I wouldn't have followed this," he gently placed her hand over his heart and tilted her head up with the other. Brooklyn felt her heart melting with those piercing sapphire depths reaching deep within her soul.

He leaned in kissing her softly feeling the surge of energy between them knowing she could feel it too. Brooklyn's body tingled all over at the touch of his warm soft lips stirring something within her. She gently slid her tongue in his mouth gently massaging his tongue. Castiel let a small moan escape his lips feeling the energy surge within his body. He gently pushed her back on the bed removing the tan overcoat, sport jacket and shoes before joining her. He removed her shoes and jacket making her more comfortable.

He lay down beside her claiming her mouth again running his hand up her shirt and bra fondling the warm soft breasts beneath. Brooklyn slowly pulled his white shirt up reaching the belt that blocked her way. Using her able hands, she undid the belt and button then gently pulling the zipper down. She smiled upon hearing him gasp as her hand slid down inside the pants and boxers finding her lover's hardening erection.

His hips shifted with her slow delicate strokes coating her fingers with precome. Brooklyn's heart began to race when the button and zipper of her jeans were pulled apart allowing for his strong hand to slip inside feeling the heat that was rapidly spreading. Brooklyn moaned into his mouth as his hand slid further down stroking and teasing her making her want him more.

"Cas…" she moaned making the angel tease her more feeling her become slick with the dampness that was now rapidly pooling. His own need for her now higher and becoming harder to control the longer he caressed her. Gently pulling both their hands out, Castiel began undressing Brooklyn starting with her long sleeved shirt and bra. He took his time taking in the beautiful naked skin before him. He worked her jeans down and over her hips and thighs pulling them off and eyeing the hip huggers that screamed to be removed. Brooklyn grabbed his shirt ripping it apart and loosening the tie before yanking it off his neck.

He helped his angel pull his pants and boxers off leaving both naked and craving the touch of the other. Seeing the hunger in her grey eyes, Castiel gently took her mouth feeling Brooklyn shift her hips and part her legs for him. Grabbing her waist, the angel slid in feeling tight wet heat surround him as he started thrusting in and out. Castiel felt Brooklyn rocking her hips with his enhancing the sensations and pleasure each felt. She ran her hands up and down his back before resting on his hips. Castiel wanted to go slow but Brooklyn had other ideas. The emotions bottled within her took hold as she flipped her angel on his back and started grinding her hips hard against his.

Castiel gripped her hips tight knowing there would be bruises where his fingers dug into her flesh and skin but she didn't notice or care as she shifted harder against him feeling her orgasm being stoked with each hit of her sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and arched her back feeling her body getting very close. Castiel sensed she was close as her body began to tighten its walls around him coating him with her wetness.

"Cas!" She screamed her angel's name as her body exploded around his. The sexual energy reached a fever pitch as Castiel felt his own body tighten as his angel's body milked his bringing him closer to sexual bliss. Her wings unfurled and spread out behind her as she remained in the throes of sexual ecstasy.

"Brooklyn!" Castiel cried aloud feeling his body succumb to orgasm and explode within her body filling her with his hot release. His own wings shot out from underneath him as his body was lost in the sea of sexual rapture. Brooklyn cried and gasp at the hot liquid feeling it fill her body as it continued working her angel until he was spent. She looked down at Castiel seeing sweat pour from his body. His head was tilted back and eyes closed as his body came down from the bliss he had experienced.

She gently lifted her body from his and lay down by his side feeling him shift on his side and collect her in his arms. She stroked his face and covered his heart as she leaned into his chest. She deeply inhaled the scent of sex and her angel rubbing her face along his chest.

Castiel gently tilted her head and kissed her softly feeling the angelic energy course between them bringing a calming effect on his angel. It was what he had hoped for. Brooklyn nestled closer against his body.

"Rest, Brooklyn," he whispered in her ear before allowing himself to join her in slumber. Castiel knew that long stints of sexual activity wasn't the answer to all of their problems, but it did provide a much needed charge for them both physically and spiritually.

**Ok next chapter up soon! Next update we shall see what the Demonic Duo is up to and the hunters learn what the Ancient City really is! **


	6. A City Revealed and Harsh Words

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and do not make anything from these stories so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For all the readers that have been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favs: The support and feedback has been awesome!!!!

_The name of the Ancient City is revealed…_

Castiel stirred seeing Brooklyn still asleep in his arms as the rain continued to fall steadily outside. He knew they had a difficult battle on their hands as Samael and Lilith were still out there plotting to break the next Seal. Damon had said they were in the Ancient City before succumbing to the pain from Brooklyn's torment. Only trouble was he didn't give a specific name. And Castiel knew if they wanted to know more they would have to go back to Damon. The angel wished they had another option but knew they had no other choice as time was running out for them. He pulled his angel in closer burying his head in her shoulder. She had been through enough as it was with everything that happened with Damon just over a day ago. The pain and anguish that was reflected in those beautiful grey depths told Castiel enough. He wasn't going to put her through that Hell again. If his superiors wanted Damon to reveal the name they would have to do it themselves for he wasn't about to make his angel suffer anymore.

While Castiel made his decision, Brooklyn was visited by another vision.

_The great temple stood high on the mound overlooking the massive settlement below. Several wooden poles made of reddish looking wood were arranged in a circle aligning with the rising of the sun. There were several of these so called arrangements throughout the city intermingling with wooden houses and structures. The great city was encircled by a tall wooden palisade with watch towers posted with guards on watch for any signs of intrusion. Many more people lived outside and round the great wall surrounded by fields of maize, squash and beans. _

_The great city sat upon a broad plain as the mighty river was beyond the woodlands to the West. It had many smaller mounds throughout the city which some were for religious and political gatherings while other had more ominous uses. _

_The priest and leader stood atop the great mound watching the thriving city and its people below. They exchanged solemn glances as they knew tonight the ceremony was to be performed. They dreaded this one night in the calendar but they had signed the pact in human blood in exchange for fertile soil and strong crops to support their people. _

_"We have no choice, we have to appease him or we risk misfortune upon our people," the priest said. The leader shook his head feeling heartsick over what was to occur. His grandfather had been the one to call upon the demon to save his family and people. The demon had made the soil fertile and the harvests bountiful but at a high cost. On the night of the new moon, a sacrifice had to be made. A sacrifice of youth and blood and the people worship and serve him. They had convinced their people this was an honorable thing as giving their life to the god would ensure an abundance of food, good weather and protection from their enemies. _

_It was a terrible lie indeed but one that the two men saw as necessary. The sun lowered into the sky and they knew it was time. _

_The mound was lit with a circle of torches as the two young people were led to the sacrificial altar. They were chosen as all the others were by "god" that they served. The demon watched from the temple as the boy and girl were bound with their limbs aligned with the stars. The priest approached them dressed in an elaborate robe and headdress. The demon watched as the priest plunged the dagger that was given to him into the hearts of the two youths as they screamed in pain mixed with the gurgling sounds of blood filling their throats and lungs. He smiled with glee as their hearts were cut out of their chests and offered to the demon as tribute for another generous year. _

_His eyes flashed silver as he drank the blood of the youths feeling their strength and vigor filling his veins. _

Brooklyn's eyes shot open as she softly spoke a name, "Cahokia." Castiel looked at her as she remained in a trance like state. "Cahokia, Ancient City of Blood," she said again. Castiel gently shook her trying to snap her out of the trance.

"Brook, Brook wake up," he gently pleaded as she closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. She looked around before meeting her angel's eyes seeing concern being replaced with respite and love. He smiled down at her as she couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"I had another vision, Cas," she started to say but he placed a finger on her lips stopping her mid sentence.

"I know, Brook. You said a name, Cahokia. You called it Cahokia Ancient City of Blood," Castiel gently said seeing her brow furrow in thought for a moment before her eyes shot wide open.

"That's it, Cas, that's where Samael and Lilith are hiding out! We need to tell the others," she said bolting out of the bed hurrying straight towards the bathroom with her angel hot on her heels. The angels enjoyed a steamy shower running their hands over one another's bodies cleaning each other's skin gently running the cloth over every inch of tender flesh. They knew they had to hurry but they couldn't help themselves as the fighting and constantly being called upon had left very little time for them. Brooklyn pressed her body tight against his allowing the hot steady stream to run over them. She knew the next time they would get such time like this was uncertain and the angels wanted to make the most of it.

Castiel looked down at her with regret in his gorgeous blue orbs as he leaned in kissing her deeply. Brooklyn moaned in protest when he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers saying sadly, "We need to go, Brook." She nodded her head slowly as she turned the water off, pulled the curtain back and stepped out. She handed a towel to Castiel and started to dry off her body when the angel reached out pulling her in as he dried her off kissing her skin in between. Brooklyn took a deep breath closing her eyes allowing her senses to take in the feeling of soft cotton on hot skin.

Brooklyn returned the favor drying his wet body not missing an inch. She inhaled deeply filling her nostrils with his scent. She kissed him softly before trotting out to dress.

* * *

The angels arrived with a rush of wind and rustle of feathers noting that Gabriel had arrived at the house. The Archangel stood taking his daughter in his arms holding her tight.

"Dean told me of what happened with Damon. I didn't know…" Brooklyn gently pulled back looking into his rich green eyes. The angel smiled at him as she started to speak, "I'm alright now. But I do know where Samael and Lilith are hiding. It goes by the name Cahokia. I had a vision about it. It was once a city that thrived because of a pact made with a demon. Dean, can you find something on Cahokia?"

Dean nodded as he and Tariel headed towards the office. Tariel watched as he effortlessly searched through the various sites and search engines looking for anything on Cahokia. It wouldn't take long before he found what he was searching for.

_Cahokia- A once thriving metropolis located in Illinois east of what is now Saint Louis, Missouri. It was once the largest city in North America rivaling only those in Mexico. At its height it was a hub of trade and commerce influencing cultures as far north as Michigan. At one time the population was estimated to be 20,000 or more and prospered for several centuries. The population was larger than that of London, England was in the year 1250 AD. _

_The inhabitants of the mounds had made several advances in astronomy, agriculture and economics. One such achievement was the creation of 5 distinct structures called Woodhenges. These were made to align with the rising and setting of the sun at various times of the year. _

_But around the 13__th__ century the great civilization of Cahokia declined until the once great people vanished somewhere in the 15__th__ century. Historians have been unable to pinpoint the exact cause of the people to abandon Cahokia but rumors and theories are not in short supply. _

_Some speculated that natural events such as floods and drought drove them away while others speculated the population explosion created such a high demand on the land that the people exhausted all resources. But perhaps the most unusual theory is that of a pact made with a supernatural being. This arrangement made with a silver eyed god allowed for the city to grow and prosper in return that blood be spilled for the generosity of this god. _

Dean sat back rubbing his eyes. Whoever wrote this obviously didn't have any experience or knowledge in demons or the supernatural in general. The hunter looked over the last several sentences feeling his blood run cold as his eyes ran across the words silver eyed god. _More like silver eyed demon, _he thought to himself as he printed off the information.

Tariel looked at the information and realized which demon this was referring to. Dean saw the recognition in her hazel eyes as he realized she knew the identity of this so called god.

"This is not good, Dean. I remember being told of a city that had made a blood pact with a demon, but not any demon. It was Stolas, Dean. Stolas is the one who possesses the knowledge of astronomy and plant life. He was the one that created this civilization and who destroyed it. I fear that Samael and Lilith are going to raise Stolas through human sacrifice and recreate the Ancient City."

"What if they succeed? What will happen? What, Tariel, what will happen?" Dean asked feeling his anxiety rising. Tariel shook her head looking at her hunter.

"Perhaps you should ask Gabriel, Dean, for he would know more about this," Tariel responded with a solemn tone. Taking her hand, they headed back out joining the others.

Dean and Tariel met the others as Dean looked straight at the Archangel with questioning eyes.

"Okay, Gabriel, time to tell us about your friend, Stolas," he shoved the information in the Archangel's face to which Gabriel took the print out reading what Dean had so politely handed to him. The Archangel wasn't sure how to explain things but the death glare he was getting from the Winchester brother wasn't helping matters. Brooklyn caught the daggers Dean was shooting at her father causing her to jump up and block Gabriel from his hard eyes.

"Dean, what is wrong with you?!" she asked sharply staring right back at Dean. She crossed her arms waiting for her friend to answer her. Dean could feel those grey depths burning into his soul feeling himself begin to back off. He shook his head and turned away sitting on the couch. Brooklyn sighed turning to face Gabriel. She pulled up the ottoman and took his hands in hers.

"What are you not telling us? Why are you so scared of Stolas? Is this another Seal?" Gabriel slowly nodded his head keeping his eyes level with hers.

"We had hoped that Lilith and Samael wouldn't find out about Cahokia and that raising Stolas with a human sacrifice is one of the Seals. But they did," he said with a hint of despair as he continued, "I tried to guard the Seal but my garrison was outnumbered by Samael's forces and we were slaughtered. That is why I am here. They will try to raise Stolas, tonight at Cahokia."

Brooklyn looked over at Castiel and nodded as he knew what needed to be done. The angel looked over at Markus and Brady as they too nodded. Tonight was going to be a battle to the bitter end.

* * *

"Dean, can I speak to you alone?" Brooklyn asked the hunter leading him by the arm outside where she could speak to him in private.

Once they were outside Brooklyn tore into the hunter, "What was that little stunt you pulled in there? What is your problem?"

Dean crossed his arms shooting a hard cold stare at the angel, "My problem? I'm getting really sick of your kind playing games with me, Brooklyn. First it was the Witnesses, then the Samhain fiasco and then being stuck in a twisted version of _It's a Wonderful Life_! Now you tell me where the problem lies."

Brooklyn fought to keep her anger in check as she looked at Dean. She couldn't believe this! Her hands curled into tight fists as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I know angels aren't in your fan club at the current moment but you need to understand something here, Dean. We are at war or did you forget that tiny detail? Like you I have been to Hell and back, literally. I was tortured raped and murdered by Samael and if anyone should be acting hateful it should be me but I'm not. I am trying to save your brother damn it! Is this what this is about? You're angry with the angels for using Sam and now they want to kill him. I realize that it was wrong of the higher arcs to do that and I am doing everything to redeem his soul before Samael can merge with him into one. Once that happens it's too late and we will truly have lost the war. You of all people should understand the scope of what is at stake here. I have been on the battlefield non-stop ever since I was granted my Grace and lemme tell ya something, it's been a real eye opener. I had to watch some of my closest and dearest brethren fall to the enemy, one of them being Sarah. Yes I had to watch her cough up blood as she took her last dying breath in my arms in Indiana. I couldn't save her along with the 6 others that fell that day! So if you wanna be all angry and spiteful towards us fine, but don't you dare take it out on my father, Cas or Tariel! We are your allies, not the enemy. Just because some of my fellow angels don't harbor the same sentiments as us, doesn't mean we are all like that. You should know that by now as Tariel, Cas, Gabriel and I are proof," she turned to leave him standing on the deck but stopped and turned one more time.

"Perhaps you should take a step back and look at the bigger picture here. I am afraid you may have lost sight of that," she said sadly walking in the house. Dean yelled in anger shoving his hands in his pockets as he decided to walk around the property and cool off.

Brooklyn watched him shaking her head. Tariel walked up beside her watching the man as he hung his head down and walked north. Brooklyn turned to her sister placing her hands on her slender shoulders. "Go out there and talk some sense into him," Brooklyn said leaving to join the others in the living room.

Gabriel saw the despondent look on Brooklyn's face as she entered the living room rising to embrace his daughter.

"He's angry with us. He holds us responsible for what happened to Sam," she sadly whispered. Gabriel could only hold her taking his daughter's sadness as his own. Their champion was losing what little faith he had garnered and it was killing Brooklyn. Castiel rose to join the angels as Gabriel allowed him to take Brooklyn in his arms.

"We may have to fight this without him, Cas," she said choking back tears. Castiel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead whispering soothing words in her ear. Gabriel needed to speak with the hunter and straighten him out.

Markus stood up and told the angels, "You know Brady and I will fight with you, Brook. I can only pray that Dean comes around before we have to confront Lilith." Brooklyn nodded her head and wiped away the few tears that were welling in her eyes. She knew that with or without Dean they would have to face Samael at Cahokia.

Castiel feared that she would have to face the demon alone and relive the Hell he had subjected her to. Just then the doorbell rang…

**Ok everyone next update soon! I know Dean's being a prick right now but remember he isn't very fond of the angels as it is with all of the mind games and such he's been through because of them. But no worries as two seraphs are going to try and set him straight. And who might that be at the door???**


	7. An Angel's Plea, A Visitor, Preparations

_**A/N: **_I am borrowing the guys and gals and since I do not make anything from these works, please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and/or adding to alerts and favs: You do not know how much the support and reviews mean to me. Thank you everybody!

_An unexpected visitor arrives and the angels and hunters prepare for battle…_

Markus treaded to the door exercising caution as he opened the solid oak slab. There, standing before him was Seth. Brooklyn had told him that Castiel's vessel had a twin brother who possessed special talents. The hunter realized this man was a prophet and as such could foresee future events.

"Seth, please do come in," Markus welcomed the young man inside taking his bag. Seth stood before the man with a look of awe in those wide blue eyes.

"Markus DeTaurius, wow, it's such an honor to finally meet you," Markus couldn't but help to smile at the man taking his hand in his. It was then Seth was hit with a vision.

_The plains lay silent witness to the slaughter that had occurred. Markus wandered amongst the fallen. Demon and angel alike fell that day as the gentle lands turned crimson with the blood of the slaughtered. Slaughtered like lambs. The hunter searched as a lost look filled his ancient eyes. During the heat of battle he had been separated from the others as another garrison of demons had arrived and outflanked the angels and their allies. _

_"Brooklyn! Castiel! Dean! Sam! Can anyone hear me?" His anguished cries echoed through the air as he heard silence return his calls. It was then he heard a voice calling. _

_"Markus, Markus I'm over here," the tiny voice called out as the hunter hurried towards the voice that grew weaker with each word. He reached the one who called him out and felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. _

_There was his daughter, holding a weak and sick Gabriel in her arms. She had been crying as her eyes were red and bleary. She looked up at the hunter as a tear fell down her face hitting the blood soaked ground beneath her. The Archangel moaned in pain as Markus observed his face flush with fever. _

_"I tried to stop her, but she was too strong for us, Markus. She got Dean and Tariel but not us, not us. Cas went with Michael to find a cure for my father. Lilith tried to kill him but I stopped her before she could. He can't die! He just can't!" She buried her face in his chest sobbing. Markus kneeled down to gather the hurt Archangel in his arms motioning for her to follow. _

_"Come on, Brook, we will take care of him until Castiel and Michael return," Brooklyn wiped her face as they left the carnage and rotting bodies._

Markus saw the pained expression cross Seth's face as he withdrew his hand. He could see the younger man wanted to reveal what he saw but stopped himself from telling Markus. Seth could feel Zachariah watching him like a hawk waiting for the prophet to step out of line. Seth averted his eyes away from the hunter not wanting him to see the pain and sorrow that lit his blue orbs.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you what has been shown to me as they will stop me," Seth uttered taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming his pounding heart. Markus only nodded his head in understanding knowing that the young man was bound to rules not written by man. Markus placed his hands on the man's shoulders steadying him. Seth looked up to see a set of deep steel depths that held centuries of experience and emotion.

"Seth, do not be afraid for we know the limitations of the prophets. Trust me when I say frustration is the understatement of the millennium. But you are here and we need all the help we can get. Come, everyone is in the living room," Markus could feel the younger man begin to relax as the tension in his shoulders dissipated and he once again smiled. The hunter smiled warmly leading Seth towards the living room.

Brooklyn and Castiel were seated together as the younger angel was still agitated over her argument with Dean. She hoped Tariel could knock some sense into that thick head of Dean's. He was just being plain stupid at this point. It had taken every ounce of restraint to keep her from smacking him with wings. Although it would have felt good she admitted to herself.

"Dean better get over this I hate angels persona or else we are going to be royally…" Markus coughed catching the angel's attention. Markus felt as if he was looking at mirror image as the two men came face to face.

"Castiel, it's good to see you again," Seth said smiling at the angel. Castiel smiled at the man.

"It is good to see you too, Seth. But what is it that brings you here from Seattle?" The angel's cerulean depths looked deep within Seth's seeing the man's apprehension hidden despite his attempts at masking it.

Seth took a deep breath knowing the angel could see through the veil praying he wouldn't call him out on it. Brooklyn could sense something was very wrong with her friend. Seth was normally calm, focused and up front. But no, he appeared to be calm but beneath the surface he was afraid, anxious almost like he had foreseen his own death or someone else's.

* * *

Outside Tariel had caught up to Dean as he continued storming around the premises. He did not hear her soft gentle footsteps as he was lost deep in thought. He was angry, angry at himself for being such a dick like that. Brooklyn was his one of his closest friends. He knew she was angry with him for treating Gabriel like shit, but he was tired of being a damn pawn on a fucking chessboard! Did anyone not give a shit about what he thought or felt?! Everyone was depending on him to fulfill the role of savior of humanity when he couldn't even protect the angel he loved so dearly. They wagered on the wrong horse, he wasn't this great warrior that angels expected him to be. Hell, he couldn't even protect his own brother who was now a damn meat suit for that bastard Samael.

He spun around nearly colliding with Tariel. His angel stood there looking at him with sad hazel eyes. She knew a lot was riding on him to stop Lucifer from rising but how could he do that when he didn't even want to admit there was a god and that having faith wasn't such a terrible thing.

"Dean…" her voice was soft and melodic as she stood there reaching out to touch his face. The hunter leaned in to the warmth of her caress kissing the angel's palm.

"Dean, why are throwing this wall up around you? What are you so afraid of that you must lash out with such anger? Gabriel came to us to explain everything yet you didn't give him a chance to speak. You just laid into him. All your life you've responded with a knee jerk reaction shooting first and asking questions later. This is different, Dean. You have to wake up. We all have lost something in this war. I do not want to lose you," Dean felt as if he had been sucker punched by the pained look in Tariel's eyes.

He was acting selfish and forgetting that everyone involved had not been left unscathed. Tariel was damn near raped by Barbas in Ohio and Brooklyn lost Sarah in Indiana. Turning away from his angel, Dean quickly wiped away the tears that were rapidly welling. He couldn't leave Tariel exposed and vulnerable, not to the bastard Barbas. Barbas…the name made him simmer with anger. He wouldn't let that dirty bastard lay another hand on his angel again!

Dean turned around taking Tariel in his arms holding her tight feeling the wet hot tears rapidly welling and cascading down his strong features. Tariel could feel a few tears of her own being shed as she hugged him tight around the waist.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry…" Dean choked between soft sobs. Tariel only held him allowing her hunter to let every single emotion that had been bottled up be purged.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Dean. We all have been through so much trauma and angst. I love you, Dean Winchester, and I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you," she whispered feeling her throat tighten up.

"I don't deserve you or your love," he choked. Tariel pulled back as Dean saw a fiery passion light up in those bright hazel eyes.

"Dean Winchester, you deserve love and to be loved. You may not want to acknowledge it, but you are truly worthy of a deep passionate love. If you weren't would I be here?" The angel did have a point. Dean shook his head knowing that she was right. For the first time in several days, Dean smiled a genuine warm smile at Tariel taking her in a deep passionate kiss. He silently vowed to protect her from Barbas. With a renewed vigor, he took Tariel by the hand and together as one they returned to the house.

* * *

Dean was in for a shock to say the least when he and his angel returned. He had to rub his eyes several times making sure he wasn't seeing double. Only he was seeing double.

"What's going here? And who's that? Why does he look exactly like Cas?" Dean's questions came in rapid fire succession causing Tariel to use the angel mojo and calm Dean down.

"Dean, that is Seth, he is the brother of Jason, Cas's vessel," she gently explained. Dean could only nod his head as he was seated in the chair. Brooklyn stood up and sat down beside the stunned hunter.

"Dean, I am not sure how to explain this but Jason, the guy whose body Cas is in, has a twin brother, Seth. But that's not all, Dean. Seth is a prophet as in biblical prophet. So anything he sees he can't blab to us or Zachariah will pay him another friendly visit."

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's name as he remembered the time he spent in a suit eating salads and following the Master Cleanse. He made a sour face at the last notion feeling his stomach churning. Brooklyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay, Dean? You look as if you just took a bite of a veggie burger," Dean nodded his head shaking the vulgar thought from his mind.

"Anyways, something's up and Seth came to try and help us without earning another visit from the attack dogs," Dean laughed at that as Brooklyn still had her quick tongue. Seth let a small laugh escape watching the angel and hunter interact. He could see the love that still existed between them despite the trauma and anguish they had suffered.

Brady stood, "I hate to break up the little social circle kids but we have two demon's asses to kick back to Hell and a hunter to save remember?"

Castiel watched Brooklyn grab her beloved sword, two handguns, enough ammunition to arm a small army and of course the Colt. She checked to see one bullet remained. She flung the closet open checking the shelf to find five more bullets. Collecting the precious bullets, she placed them in the bag grabbing some salt and holy water for good measure.

"Ready, Cas?" The angel merely nodded closing the space between them. He leaned in wanting to feel her soft full lips pressed against his. She returned the kiss deepening it as she ran her tongue along his feeling the inklings of passion starting to rise within her. Castiel gently pulled back lightly running his fingers down her cheek and along her well defined jaw. Brooklyn put her head on his shoulder feeling the fear about what awaited them beginning to form deep within the recesses of her soul.

She said a silent prayer while in her angel's arms. They fed off one another's strength as they readied themselves for the dark days ahead. The unsettling feeling came back with a vengeance causing Brooklyn to bolt from Castiel's arms and straight for the bathroom. Castiel held her hair back as she continued to gag and heave. Angels didn't get ill, did they?

"Brook, are you alright?" Cas asked her gently as she kept her head hanging in the toilet. She shook her head as another wave struck her. Castiel rubbed her back with hand in a soothing circular motion as she continued to be violently ill.

It felt like forever when she could finally pull back and try to stand. Castiel held an arm around her waist as she stood at the sink and rinsed her mouth out.

"Cas, I don't know what's wrong with me," she said painfully. Still rubbing her back, Cas asked her, "Has this been going on for long?"

Brooklyn slowly nodded her head as she kept her head hanging over the sink not wanting to look at her angel. "Ever since Santa Fe I have felt ill on and off but never like this, Cas. This was the first time I took violently ill."

Castiel looked at her small shaky frame seeing her in so much pain. "I am going to summon Raphael," he softly said. She could only nod as she braced herself against the marble counter.

"Raphael, if you can hear me you are needed," Castiel gently called out feeling the soft rush of air and flap of wings. Raphael stood there with a grim expression on his face.

"Brooklyn is ill and we are unsure why, brother," the Healer could see the distress on Castiel's handsome face. Raphael walked in the bathroom greeted with the younger angel kneeled over the toilet going another round of vomiting and pain. The smell did not bother the Archangel as he squatted down to Brooklyn's level.

"Hello, Raphael, lemme guess, Cas summoned you," she gasped between heaves without looking up at the Archangel. "Yes, Little One, he did. He is gravely concerned with your current state." He reached out running a hand along her back soothing the young angel. She felt the pain cease allowing her to lean back. She could only sit there slumped up against the wall and watch as Raphael looked her over. She tried to read his thoughts but he had blocked her from such.

The Archangel gently placed a hand over her chest then slowly worked his way downward to her stomach as he was deep in thought. Once he had finished, he helped Brooklyn to her feet.

"What's wrong with me, Raphael? Did the demons poison me? Did I get cursed or hexed?" Raphael shook his head and smiled at the young angel. "No, Little One, the victim of malice you are not. I am not sure what is causing your rather horrid episodes," and with that he left.

Archangels, such cryptic beings. Sighing, Brooklyn joined Castiel who had the bag slung over his shoulder. Taking her hand in his, the angels joined the others in the living room. Brooklyn put on a mask of strength as they began the journey to Cahokia where the demons awaited them.

**Alright next chapter up soon!!! Thank you again to everyone that has been following this story as it takes a life of its own! Next chapter they reach Cahokia!**


	8. The Awakening of Stolas

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and I do not make anything off these stories so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For the readers out there following these stories: You have all been awesome!!! Please do keep the reviews coming!!!!

_Samael and Lilith await the angels and hunters at Cahokia…_

The sun was lowering in the sky turning the ball from orange to blood red over the Western sky. Samael stood on the top of Monk's Mound looking down at the ruins of the Ancient City. Soon the plain below would be alive with those that came before him, those who treaded upon this very ground so long ago. Summoning Stolas and his followers would restore these crumbling ruins back to their former glory.

Lilith walked up to Samael's side taking his hand in hers. He looked over smiling with empty black pools. She grinned back with equally hollow white depths.

"They are coming, Samael. The angels are coming to save Sammy" Lilith purred in his ear sending shivers down the demon's spine. Samael turned his body until it was facing Lilith. The white eyed demon pulled him down into a hard kiss. Lilith had enjoyed her new demonic boy toy and wasn't ready to give up the Winchester brother. The kiss turned rough as she pulled the demon down with her to the ground ripping his shirt off revealing the hard toned upper body. Her nails raked down his chest and back eliciting a hiss of pain and pleasure from Samael. Lilith felt the thin tight shirt being torn from her body revealing the naked chest of the female demon.

Samael ripped the button and jerked the zipper down on Lilith's jeans not caring that the lace boy shorts were shredded within his large strong hands. She watched with hungry white eyes as the demon tugged and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. He ruthlessly fucked her on the hard ground digging his fingers into her shoulders drawing blood beneath his nails. Lilith gasped in pleasure reveling in the pain her demonic lover was causing.

Feeling that his insatiable hunger wasn't being met, Samael pulled out flipping Lilith on all four slamming harder yet inside the demon. His hands tight around her waist as the skin bruised beneath his brutal grip. Lilith bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes feeling Samael ramming against her loving the ruthless and cold manner that the demon had her. She hated romance thinking it was a bunch of shit any ways. She, she loved it rough, hard and cold. Samael thrusted harder and faster his face turning red as the blood rushed through his body. His host getting closer he could feel it.

An inhuman cry echoed through the sky and abandoned city as the demons reached their sexual highs.

Castiel kept a close eye on Brooklyn as they gathered in the living room. Her face was slightly pale after her little episode but she retained her composure as she stood there. Seth, however, noticed something was off about the angels as he watched them reappear, Brooklyn especially. He had been visited by another vision during the night but when he awoke found Zachariah sitting at the foot of the bed with a warning.

_"Don't tell them what you saw, Seth, I know you what you are thinking and you better stop. Brooklyn and Castiel cannot know what the future holds for them. The same goes for the others."_

_Seth sat up with a firm resolve as he stared down the angel. Zachariah merely chuckled at the prophet as he continued to stare him down. _

_"You really think you can outsmart us, human? Just remember you are but a tool for us."_

_Seth fired back, "Aren't you forgetting something, Zachariah? I am a very powerful tool as you call me and I have an Archangel guarding my ass. So maybe you should be the one to tread carefully."_

_Zachariah shook his head rising and walking around the bed to face the young man down. Seth could feel the divine power radiating from the angel's vessel as he leaned in coming within inches of Seth's face. A smirk crossed the angel's face as he could see the steel resolve in the young man's face. He was going to be a difficult one._

_"I will only warn you this once, Seth, so listen very closely. If you think you can find a way to warn the angels and hunters about battles ahead guess again. I will stop you, prophet." Seth felt the rush of air and rustle of feathers announcing his departure. Seth rolled his eyes and fell back asleep where the next part of his vision visited him_

Dean saw Seth frowning as his brow was scrunched deep in thought. He knew that prophets couldn't reveal what they saw but from he could tell from what little he knew of Seth, he would find a way to tell them even if he had to use smoke signals to do it he would.

"Is everyone ready?" Markus asked looking at the anxious faces. The hunters and angels nodded solemnly as Castiel took Brooklyn's hand in his squeezing it tight.

"Seth, you come with us," Brooklyn said smiling at the prophet.

"In that case, Brady, you come with Dean, Tariel, and I," Markus said. Brady sighed as he felt Markus' hand on his shoulder as a bright light and rush of air swirled around him.

Brady opened his eyes seeing they were on the banks of the Mississippi River as the lights of Saint Louis shined brightly across the great river. They had decided on this location as to not alert the demons of their presence. Brooklyn rubbed her forehead as she felt a vision of her own creeping into her mind.

_Fire danced all around Brooklyn as her sharp precise wings carried her further in the Pit. She could hear a small voice crying out to her pushing her onward despite the hissing of the demons that were attracted to her soul as it shined brightly through the dark recesses of Hell. She blocked out the burning sensations she felt pushing herself faster and deeper. _

_She continued onward feeling the lower demons converging on her as she could see the outline of the gates ahead. Human skin and flesh bound the wide doors together as human bone and teeth made up the handles. Blood oozed from the walls burning her nose with the arid smell of copper and tin. She had to do this as she told her angel as Sam was her cross to bear and it was her that Samael had desired and wanted so it would only make sense if she were to the one to bring the nightmare to an end. _

_The handle was hot to the touch making Brooklyn jerk her hand back. She lifted a hand and focused as the door rattled and swung wide open. The acrid smell of brimstone, blood and flesh slammed her senses making her ill all over. Focused on the one who was calling for her, Brooklyn rushed the doors to find a disturbing sight before her. There was Sam, chained and shackled on the floor. His brown eyes were fixed on the floor as Lucifer pulled against the chain bound to the collar around his neck. _

_"Sam!" Brooklyn cried out racing to her friend. Lucifer shot up a hand to stop the angel. Brooklyn felt her angelic being froze dead as Lucifer grinned maliciously at her. Perhaps coming here alone was a bad idea as Castiel had warned her. But no, she had to do this alone she told him; this was her mission and her mission alone. _

_Lucifer chuckled as he summoned two demons to bind and chain her like Sam. The touch of brimstone burned her skin causing her to cry out. Sam found he could see Brooklyn in her true form noting how beautiful it was. She looked over at him sadly smiling at him. _

_"I tried Sam and I failed," Sam was able to reach out taking her hand in his. _

_"Don't think that, Brook. Don't you ever think you failed, you hear me? I am the one that was seduced by the power Azazel cursed me with allowing Samael to take over my body. Brooklyn I wanted to tell you that nothing will ever erase the pain I caused you when you were human. The beatings, the rapes and killing you…" Brooklyn effectively silenced him._

_"Sam, don't worry as I never blamed you. I know you well enough that you wanted to do right…"_

_"Well now isn't this touching, not only do I have Sam Winchester but I have Brooklyn DeTaurius, the daughter of the Archangel Gabriel as mine," Lucifer butted in. The angel's soul was so bright and pure drawing the Fallen One in closer to her…._

_The closer Lucifer got the more Brooklyn began to turn ill. It was as if something was tearing her apart from the inside out. She could feel Sam holding her tighter trying to comfort the angel. Sam felt her reach up holding his arm as she grew weaker and sicker. The Fallen One watched as her beautiful blue green depths slowly surrendered to the darkness within until they became empty hollow pools._

_"Brook? Oh no, god no!" Sam cried out holding the angel in his arms breaking down at the sight of his friend. Lucifer merely held out a small talisman chanting an ancient entrapment spell. The younger Winchester watched helplessly as Brooklyn's Grace was ruthlessly ripped out from her angelic body and into the waiting talisman. The sickening sound of her essence being ripped apart made Sam cringe and turn away as the bright light vanished inside the charm. _

_Pulling the knife from the sheath on his side, Lucifer ripped Sam away like a rag doll as the Fallen One cut his dark burnt skin pressing the wound up to her mouth. Brooklyn fought but without her Grace was too weak to resist as she felt the burning taste of copper fall down her throat. The tainted blood coursed through her veins as Lucifer looked on grinning from ear to ear. His plan had worked…._

Brooklyn fell to the ground grabbing her forehead as her head pounded feeling as if a part of her was beginning to tear away. Castiel dropped to the ground beside his angel seeing the pain she was in. Brooklyn struggled to stand but found a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and lifting her up.

"Brook…" the angel's voice echoed in her ears. She turned seeing the concern lacing his bright blue depths. She forced a weak smile through the pain and tears.

"Cas…" she whispered leaning against her angel for support. The blinding pain ebbed away until it was gone. Brooklyn rubbed her forehead and looked at everyone seeing they were worried and concerned.

"What? I'm okay now," taking Castiel's hand in hers, the angels led the way towards Cahokia where Samael and Lilith awaited them.

The trail was well worn and wide as they traveled through the woodlands. The moon was a shade of red yet provided enough light for the group to see. Brooklyn felt the sharp tearing pain continue to ebb away as they approached the broad plains. The angels could smell the demons despite being a good distance away. Suddenly the angels froze as the soft sounds of chanting could be heard. The demons had started the rising.

The ground cracked and rattled as buildings that had been erased by time reappeared. Large cracks formed as the great stockade shot up from the ground standing tall and menacing. Dean could make out the form of his brother standing on top of the largest mound with a woman by his side.

"Lilith…" he growled through gritted teeth. Tariel grabbed his hand stopping Dean in place.

"No, Dean, that is exactly what they are waiting for," she said gently. Dean continued to glare at the figures on the mound as the ground started to shake violently. The vibrations so strong that the hunters and angels were knocked to the ground as trees swayed like twigs in the wind. Castiel covered Brooklyn and Seth with his wings as Tariel did likewise with Dean, Markus and Brady. Seth closed his eyes and covered his ears as the screams and wails of the dead filled the nighttime sky.

Samael and Lilith looked on as the Ancient Ones rose from the Earth. Their eyes were black hollow pools that reflected pure evil and malice. The demons grinned as they stepped back watching the ground begin to shake one last time. The cracked and torn soil gave way to a black mass that rose that began taking a human form.

His features strong accented with a body that could have been chiseled from granite. His hair short and dark and eyes a flashing array of colors before turning coal black.

"Stolas…" Lilith whispered. Samael merely nodded as the demon looked up to see who had summoned him.

Stolas looked back down at his followers, his people who were bowed down waiting for their god to speak. He smiled seeing the masses still loyal to him as they were in life. The demon once again turned to face the demons standing before his temple. His brother and sister, Samael and Lilith, were standing there welcoming him.

"Shit," Markus muttered beneath his breath. He thought that the demon had been sealed up tight. Apparently the demons found a way to wake him from his slumber.

"Something you wanna share with us, Markus?" Dean turned looking at the immortal. Markus took a deep breath before speaking.

"Stolas was imprisoned by a shaman and placed in a deep state of sleep. Unfortunately Lilith and Samael must have learned about Cahokia and raised Stolas to help them break the remaining Seals. This is not good, not good at all."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Einstein," Dean said sarcastically. Markus glared at the hunter. He may be like a son to him, but wouldn't stop Markus from drop kicking his ass.

"Sorry, Markus," Dean said quickly realizing he had shoved his foot in his mouth once again.

"Smooth move, Dean," Brooklyn said shaking her head. Castiel merely laughed quietly as did Brady and Tariel. Leave it to Dean Winchester to let his mouth get him in trouble with a 2,000 year old hunter.

"If you are done being a smart ass, Dean, we have a rather large problem," Brady observed as the masses formed before the massive temple.

Stolas took his place between Lilith and Samael raising his hands towards the blood moon.

"My faithful followers our time has come to reclaim what is rightfully ours!" The crowds below became energized with the demon's dark power gathering in a frenzy.

"We are going to need help. With Stolas now awakened and his army raised we are outnumbered," Castiel said with a heavy heart. Brooklyn lowered her head and softly prayed in Aramaic.

"You summon me, my daughter?" Gabriel appeared. Brooklyn nodded.

"Stolas has been summoned," she told her father watching the pain of regret cross his face.

"If you are asking for help, you must do this alone, Brooklyn," he said sadly.

"Why? I don't know if you have noticed but we are grossly outnumbered here. Stolas raises the damn Army of Darkness and you come here telling us that the angels and your boss won't lift a finger!? That's pretty fucked up!" Dean yelled at Gabriel.

"Dean that is enough! Just because my father is an Archangel doesn't mean he has unlimited powers. Now apparently there is a way to stop these demons, Dean. You need to stop yelling and start thinking," Brooklyn fired at her former lover.

"She's right Dean, someone has a lot of faith in us in being successful," Tariel spoke up in defense of the other angels.

Dean threw his hands up in frustration knowing that help wasn't going to be arriving.

"I will stay and fight, my daughter," Gabriel spoke softly seeing her smile. Brooklyn turned to see the crowds still working up in a frenzy. Her grey eyes fixed on the three demons as she formed a plan in her head.

**Ok the next update soon…..I know this probably isn't the best chapter but this was needed to set up the looming battle….I promise the next update will be better.**

**Metallikirk- Thanks for the great review!!!**


	9. The Darkness Against the Light

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and do not make anything from these stories so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For the readers out there following these stories: You have all been the greatest!!!

Metallikirk-I am thrilled you love this!

NjoyingNsanity – Thanks for the great review! I always welcome new reviewers!

_Outnumbered the gang takes on the Demonic Trio…._

"Thank you for staying Gabriel," Castiel said warmly. Gabriel smiled at the angel nodding his head. The Archangel looked over seeing Seth standing there as a sense of alarm took over.

"Seth? Is this the prophet Seth? What's he doing here?" Gabriel asked obviously concerned with the safety of the young man.

"He came to us, Gabriel of his own free will. He wants to help us and yes he is aware of the risks of being here with us, old friend," Markus defended the man's decision to stay and fight. Gabriel nodded still not sure that having Seth there was a great idea. After all Seth was part of the greater plan in stopping Lilith and having him here was like putting a giant bulls eye on his back.

Sensing the tension and unease, Seth stepped between the Archangel and hunter hoping to quell the simmering tensions. "Gabriel, I came here on my own. Markus, Brady, Brooklyn and the others weren't expecting me to show up on their doorstep. I wanna help. Look, I know you're worried about me being hurt or captured but remember if anything evil comes near me, my guardian shows up and unleashes Hell," Seth grinned at the last half of that statement.

Gabriel realized that Seth could be very helpful and be a very nasty secret weapon. "Alright, Seth stays, but Brooklyn you are responsible for him," she nodded looking at the prophet.

"Um I hope the tea party's over ladies because the natives are getting restless," Dean noted as they turned to see the masses reaching a fever pitch. Brooklyn trained her hard grey eyes on the demons that still remained on the temple mound. She wanted Samael so bad she could taste it. Castiel sensed her anger towards the demon rising as she gripped her blade tight. He gently put a hand on her shoulder feeling her slightly relax. She turned facing the group laying out the battle plan.

"Okay here's what we'll do. Dean, you, Tariel and Brady keep Lilith occupied while Markus if you can conjure up one of those vanquishing spells to deal with the zombie hordes. Cas, you and my father take care of Stolas. Seth and I will go after Samael."

"Are you sure that is wise, Brook? After all Samael has proven to be formidable even for you," Cas didn't hide his displeasure with her plan. Brooklyn took his hands in hers looking straight into those bright wide blue depths.

"Cas, I know Samael rather well unfortunately and I think it is best if I take him on. I have plans for him," Castiel saw her eyes go hard then soft again. She touched his face kissing him passionately not caring if the others were watching.

"Cas, Brook not that I am enjoying the show but…" Dean smirked as the angels pulled apart. "Sorry, got a bit carried away," Brooklyn blushed. Seeing everyone was armed and ready, she gave the signal as they launched their attack.

Markus stayed put pulling out the various items to create the mother of all vanquishing spells. Furiously the immortal combined the items and began reciting the spell adding a little extra ump to it.

Stolas, Lilith and Samael felt the angels and hunters behind them. Lilith turned and grinned at Dean seeing him there with the Colt in his hands aimed squarely between her eyes.

"Well, hello lover. Did you miss me? I sure missed you," she purred. Dean cocked the gun as she stood there grinning wildly at him then turned to face Tariel. "So this is the new girl? Bet she couldn't do the things to you I did while we were in the Pit."

"Shut your damn mouth! You took advantage of me you crazy bitch!" Dean shot back as he hands began to shake slightly. Tariel charged the demon tackling her to the ground. Lilith was caught off guard as the angel pulled her hair pinning her head on the ground. Dean and Brady rushed to Tariel's aid pinning the demon down.

Stolas had his own hands full with Castiel and Gabriel as the angels did battle with the demon. Castiel sent a powerful blow knocking the demon to his knees. Gabriel lunged for Stolas delivering several punches to the demon's face neck and chest. Stolas groaned in temporary pain then began laughing at the Archangel.

"Is that all you have, Gabby? You're weak and pathetic…" he sneered at the Archangel. Gabriel was infuriated as he created a fist to which a powerful glow began to show. Stolas merely laughed as the Archangel hurled a blow at the demon watching as the powerful surge burned and ate away at the demon's flesh creating a void where his heart and chest should be. The pungent smell of burnt flesh reached the angel's noses burning like acid.

"Like I said, weak and pathetic," Stolas snickered standing up dusting his arms and legs off. The angels watched in horror as the massive wound slowly closed up until the flesh was fresh and untouched. Stolas snarled and lunged for Gabriel hurling the Archangel down the side of the mound. Castiel turned to see the demon eyeing him as a powerful strike sent the angel backwards and rolling over the rocks and grass of the mound until he landed beside Gabriel. Their bloodied and broken bodies lay motionless as Stolas marched towards them like he was claiming some prize.

* * *

Samael glared at the angel and prophet more so at the angel. Brooklyn was unaware of what had happened with her father and Castiel as Samael had been unrelenting in his attacks. Brooklyn was covered in blood as several of the demon's surges hit their target injuring her. Seth had kept armed with the crossbow and silver tipped arrows. He fought with the heart of a warrior firing at the demon trying to keep Brooklyn safe or at the very least keep the bastard away from her.

"I see you can't stay away from me, Brookie," Samael leered at the angel causing her to feel sick all over. Seth fired another arrow hitting the demon in the shoulder stopping Samael for a brief moment.

"Now, Brook!" he yelled as the angel tackled the demon. Her sharp wings expanded behind her as her eyes glowed a blue green hue. Samael rolled his eyes at the display but found he couldn't move.

"Now who's the bitch?" Brooklyn smirked at the demon as Seth kept the weapon aimed at Samael's heart ready to fire on a moment's notice. Samael growled and snarled jerking his body only making the angel grin wider at him.

* * *

Markus finished the spell and looked up to see the masses splitting up as half charged the mound and the other were headed his way. Knowing time was running out, the hunter gathered the two vials and took off in a dead sprint. Markus dodged the various spears and rocks that were being hurled at him as he cleared the woods and sprinted towards the center. He stopped watching as the walking dead circled around him tightening the gap. His steel blue eyes lit up as he grinned as the vial left his hand and the ancient words left his lips.

The horde continued moving in as the glass vial crashed upon the ground releasing the cleansing power within. The minions screamed and writhed as a blue wave raced through the bodies vaporizing them on contact.

Stolas stopped mid walk to hear the screams of his minions as they were cast away from this Earth. "The immortal…" he roared going after Markus.

* * *

Lilith screamed and wailed as Dean poured the holy water over her exposed skin. The tainted flesh burned and bubbled at the contact of the blessed water. "This is for what you did to me in Hell!" Dean shouted at Lilith as he shoved salt down her throat. Tariel and Brady held fast to the demon making sure the pentagram stayed put against her skin. Brady could see the pure disgust she had towards the demon as she knew what Lilith did with Dean in Hell. He silently reminded himself never to piss off an angel, especially a female angel.

Samael gritted his teeth as the cool touch of the silver pentagram lie a top his skin. The demon knew he couldn't escape and that the talisman kept him slightly weakened allowing for Brooklyn to do what she wished. "Seth, hand me the holy water and Ruby's dagger. Time to exorcise the demons!" Seth grinned handing the items to the angel. Brooklyn dipped the blade in the sacred water letting it drip on his skin.

"Go ahead and kill me but you'll kill Sam too…" Samael hissed.

"You demons are so stupid! I can heal Sam's body once you, a sorry excuse for a demon, are kicked out and killed." Seth watched as his friend began to carve into Samael's skin.

* * *

Markus saw Stolas standing across from him as he prepared to throw the next vial. "You wiped out my minions, Markus DeTaurius. Not a smart move, hunter," the demon growled. Markus narrowed his eyes clutching the second vial tight. Stolas looked down at the vial then at Markus.

"Do you really think that magic water's gonna stop me?" Stolas said in a snarky tone. Markus closed his eyes saying a short prayer before tossing the vial at the demon's feet. A bright blue flash surrounded the demon causing him to scream out in excruciating pain. Blue flames danced and licked the demon's body as he dropped to his knees screaming and kicking wildly.

Lilith heard her brother's cries of distress but was helpless to stop the torment. Samael could only listen as Stolas writhed in agony at the hands of Markus DeTaurius. Brooklyn smirked at her former tormentor as his face scrunched in pain as he tried to block out the wails of the demon. Seth thought it was music to his own ears.

As Dean cocked the Colt, he was violently pulled off Lilith and sent flying backwards. Tariel and Brady felt the same force hurl them up and away sending them crashing. Silver eyes glared at them as Damon arrived picking up Lilith in his arms.

"Brooklyn!" Dean cried out as she shot her head up find Damon staring her down.

"How the Hell did that bastard escape?" Dean grumbled seeing the demons vanish. Brooklyn looked upward closing her eyes as a bolt of lightning claimed Samael then vanishing into the night. Seth helped the angel to her feet. She smiled at him as she turned to check on the other three.

Dean was helping Brady and Tariel up when Markus made it to the top of the steps. "Where are Cas and my father?" Brooklyn asked searching around the temple area frantically. Dean looked over the edge of the mound finding the angels wounded at the bottom of the hill. "Brook, down there!" Dean had charged down the hill reaching the angels first. Brooklyn and Seth were right on his heels.

Brooklyn felt Dean steadying her shaking body as she saw the two angels still upon the ground. Her hand covered her mouth as she saw the extent of the injuries caused by the angel's confrontation with Stolas.

"Cas?" Brooklyn asked her voice barely above a whisper. His face covered in blood as his dark tresses were matted with dirt and drying blood. She looked to her father as he was face down beside her angel. A large gash on the back of the Archangel's head bled freely as a large rock nearby was coated red with his blood. Seth and Dean turned Gabriel over gently wiping away the dirt from his face. Brooklyn felt the surge of emotions crash over her like a tsunami. Stolas had inflicted so much harm and pain upon her father and Cas that they weren't healing. She knew what she needed to do.

"We need to get them to Phoenix. I can heal them there," she said wiping away the tears. She had to be strong for them. Gently, Brooklyn took each angel by the hand and whisked them home. Tariel gathered Dean and Brady in her arms taking them home. Markus and Seth shrugged their shoulders as they were the last to leave the Ancient City.

* * *

Markus moved the coffee table so Brooklyn could sit between the two angels and heal them. This was going to take all of her energy. Castiel and Gabriel were to each of her sides and Brooklyn sat in the middle of the unconscious angels. She took one hand of each angel placing her own over them and holding them to her heart. Brady helped her on her back as she closed her eyes and focused on channeling the healing energy to her Cas and father.

"You sure about this, Sun Devil?" Brooklyn smiled at her friend opening her eyes briefly before closing them again. Brady kissed her forehead before joining the others in the kitchen.

"How long is will this take?" Seth asked looking at the angels on the floor. Markus shook his head unsure. "Stolas is one of the most powerful demons alive, Seth. Unfortunately his power can bring down even the most strongest of angels, Archangels included."

Brady put a supportive hand on Seth's shoulder turning the younger man around. "Seth, they'll be fine. Brooklyn is a strong angel and even when she was human Brooklyn was a force to be reckoned with." The dark haired man smiled and nodded.

Brooklyn continued channeling her healing energy to her father and Cas. As she continued to nurse her angels back to health, Brooklyn sensed the painful tearing returning. Her face contorted in pain as she fought off the growing pain. She had to get the angels powers restored and no pain or ache was going to stop her. Markus noted his daughter's pained expression causing concern in the hunter. Without causing alarm to the others, he calmly walked in the living room sitting behind Brooklyn.

Something was wrong. He placed two fingers on each of her temples and gently massaged them willing the pain she was feeling away. Slowly her face began to relax and calmness spread over her. He could feel the angelic essence coursing through her as the angels continued to be cared for by Brooklyn. Markus continued to stand watch over them as he sat there.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Samael was tied up with several devil's traps and Solomon's Keys keeping him restrained. Two angels were posted guard as Michael paced around the edge of the trap eyeing the demon. Brooklyn had done well capturing the demon. He prayed she could bring Sam back and perhaps even gain a new ally in the war.

* * *

In the recesses of Hell, Sam remained chained as Lucifer paced around looking at the captured Winchester. The Fallen One knew the Angel of Light would come for the hunter and redeem him. He grinned knowing she would be alone.

**Ok fellow readers here is the next chapter!! I tried to keep up with the separate battles that went on at Cahokia so please tell me if I did a good job or not! And yes Stolas did beat up on Cas and Gabriel pretty badly but I promise they will pull out of this!!**


	10. Healing The Minds Bodies and Souls

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I do not make anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For the readers out there keeping up with this crazy tale: Thank you all so very much for the support!

Metallikirk- Thanks for the support! It was a challenge keeping up with four battles at once and not get confused ;)

_Brooklyn continues healing her angels and then pays Samael a visit…._

Markus kept watch over his daughter as she continued healing Castiel and Gabriel. The pain that had swept over her earlier did not return but still the hunter was concerned but didn't let anyone on to his worries. There were more than enough of those to go around and Markus didn't want to add on any more anxiety.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes feeling his hand pressed tight against Brooklyn's heart. He turned his head to see his daughter wedged between him and Castiel holding their hands and channeling her healing powers through them. The Archangel knew it would take a lot of power and strength to heal not one but two angels at the same time. Gabriel could feel her heart beating strong and steady as she continued to focus on restoring the angels' strength. The Archangel still felt greatly weakened by the battle against Stolas. He had forgotten how strong the demon was but was harshly reminded rather quickly. Markus watched his old friend in silence as Gabriel continued to observe his daughter. Silently he rose and headed towards the kitchen.

"Brady, I need you to prepare some of the healing potion that we used when Castiel and Brooklyn were rescued from Judas. Gabriel has awakened," Brady nodded as he hurried to gather the ingredients. Dean and Tariel looked in the living room to see Gabriel laying there with his bright green eyes fixed on Brooklyn as she remained still. Seth felt a small smile cracking his lips as he knew that one of his visions was coming to pass. He had seen the angels on the floor being healed by Brooklyn and Brady. It was one vision he didn't mind seeing over and over in his mind.

Brady prepared two vials handing one to Markus. Markus kneeled down beside Gabriel catching the Archangel's attention. "Here, drink this old friend it will help you recover faster," Gabriel sat up enough to drink the thick warm liquid feeling it coat his throat and mouth followed by a warming sensation that rapidly filled his body from head to toe. He looked over at Markus silently thanking the hunter. Markus stood and joined the others in the kitchen as Gabriel continued to feel his body healing.

Castiel was still unconscious as he lay next to Brooklyn. Gabriel had noticed the younger angel had not awakened which caused alarm for the Archangel. Alarm because Brooklyn would soon be drained of energy and greatly weakened herself. Gabriel slowly sat up and reached over his daughter and held Castiel's face in his hand and closed his eyes. The Archangel could feel the younger seraph slowly recovering as Stolas had been vicious in his assault on Castiel causing more injury and pain upon him. Next Gabriel turned to his daughter placing a warm hand upon her face. Her strength and energy was leaving her body and entering Castiel's. Unease and distress filled the Archangel as her angelic strength was not enough to fully heal her angel. His eyes fell down to the ring that Castiel had given her. He gently touched it seeing the initials C and B on sides which touched him deeply. Gabriel leaned down to her ear and spoke, "I am here Brooklyn and I am not leaving you. You showed a great spirit and sacrifice by taking care of us, my daughter. You truly are an angel."

The Archangel stayed by her side until she and Castiel finally woke up.

* * *

Sam struggled against his chains as he was the only one in the great hall. He thought back to the vision he had where Brooklyn had arrived alone to save him only to have herself taken and turned into a dark angel. The younger Winchester prayed she wouldn't come alone and that Brooklyn would have the angels with her. He knew she had the same vision as he had felt her presence like she was right there with him when she was forced to drink the blood of the Fallen One. Lucifer rose and wore a smirk when he kneeled down forcing Sam to look at him.

"Hello, Sammy, we meet again. My, aren't we all down in the dumps today," Sam jerked his head away earning a solid backhand across his face. Sam shook his head holding his head up defiantly in front of the Fallen One. Lucifer gripped Sam hard by the chin causing Sam to wince in pain. He merely grinned at the hunter's discomfort. Lucifer leaned in closer whispering in Sam's ear, "Samael's been having so much fun since you got shipped down here. But I'm sure you were aware of that," Sam thought back to the battle between the angels and demons for Brooklyn's soul. But what came next devastated Sam.

"Remember your little friend, Brooklyn? He got to know her on a rather intimate level and I gotta say she is one hot piece of ass," Sam jerked hard against the chains as his anger boiled over.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Lucifer laughed at the hunter watching Sam try to stand as he merely yanked the chains sending the young hunter back against the stones. "Such the drama queen, Sammy."

Sam yelled in anger and frustration as he remained pinned to the floor. Lucifer straddled the hunter holding his head with each hand planted on each side. "When I'm done with you, that fighting spirit will be shattered and you will be my willing and obedient slave," The Fallen One took the blade hidden in his belt and pricked his finger placing the drop of blood on Sam's lips then pressing the finger in his mouth forcing the tainted blood inside. Sam felt the coldness spreading throughout him as the ancient blood coursed through his body.

* * *

Brooklyn felt weak as she sat up and looked around seeing her father seated beside her and Cas holding her in his arms. Castiel could feel her energy drained as she had used all of her energy and will to heal them and as a result was left substantially open and vulnerable. Brady hurried by his best friend's side nodding to Castiel to tilt her head back so he could administer the healing remedy. Brady smiled at Gabriel and Castiel seeing the anxious faces looking back at him.

"It will take some time but this will help her divine batter charge up. But she needs to rest so Cas take her to your room she'll be comfortable there," the angel nodded and lifted her up taking her to their room. He gently lowered her on the large bed then kicked his own shoes and the brown suede jacket he had on and lay beside her on his side. Castiel brushed away a few stray hairs from her face kissing her forehead.

"Get well, Brook, and when you wake up I'll be waiting for you," he whispered watching over his angel as she slept.

As Castiel kept guard over Brooklyn, Gabriel had managed to find his way to the kitchen and join the rest of the hunters. Brady put a mug of his famous coffee in front of the Archangel. Gabriel inhaled the scent of fresh brewed coffee tickling his nostrils.

"You know smelling it isn't nearly as good as tasting it," Brady joked seeing the Archangel's face scrunched up. Gabriel narrowed his eyes as if to say I will smite you for that smartass remark. Brady still chuckled as he filled everyone else's mugs before filling his own. He watched as Gabriel lifted the mug and took a small sip licking his lips then smiling in approval. Dean found the moment amusing as Gabriel was an Archangel, the most powerful of all arcs of angels, yet here he was tasting coffee for the first time. Gabriel drank the coffee down looking over to Brady asking for more. Taking a drink of the fantastic beverage, Gabriel knew it was time to turn serious.

"I fear that Lilith will be stronger than ever when she reappears to fight. Damon is a very ancient and powerful demon and his powers are far and wide. He is even more powerful than Lilith. We must find redeem Samuel's soul before Lucifer can taint him," the group merely nodded as Seth rose.

"But where do we start, Gabriel? We nearly got our asses handed to us at Cahokia and Brooklyn is still healing from the battle and restoring yours and Cas's health. I wish I could reveal my visions but of course Zachariah would have to come and 'remind' me of the so called rules. Well you know what? Fuck the rules! If Chuck can get away with writing them down then so can I," Seth grabbed the notebook in his bag and a pen and grabbing his coffee marched towards the living room and began writing everything he had seen starting with the first.

"Man's got some serious balls," Dean observed finishing off his coffee.

"Well hopefully it doesn't earn him another visit from Zachariah. When it comes to the prophets, he's such a stickler for the rules. It's no wonder Luke lost his mind," Tariel added. Markus sat there merely listening to the conversation.

Seth began writing furiously as he thought to himself, if Chuck can do it so can I. "Besides, I am not writing what hasn't happened yet, merely what has come to pass," he said without looking up. Zachariah stood there frowning as he looked down at the prophet. "You are really pushing the limits, Seth. I know what you're doing and it will not work."

"At this point I don't give a damn, Zachariah. In case you didn't notice Cas and Gabriel almost died at Cahokia last night and Brooklyn is having to heal because she took it upon herself to restore their health. Now tell me where it says I can't write or speak of what has already happened?" Zachariah stepped closer to the prophet as he continued writing. This one was most troublesome indeed. "If you reveal anything that has occurred," Seth shot his head up staring hard at the angel.

"Apparently you think I must be dumb and deaf, Zachariah because I heard you the first time. I get it, I spill the beans and you get to go all medieval on my ass. Message heard loud and clear," Zachariah looked over at the hunters as they were looking back at him. He turned facing the group.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester. Tell me Dean, are you still having doubts about things? Or did you finally come around?"

Dean stood glaring at the angel. "Actually, yeah I did finally come around. I don't know if you've been tuned into Dean TV but a lot has changed," he reached over taking Tariel's hand in his running his thumb across the top.

"Hello, Tariel, I wondered what happened to you but now I know. I hope you have been keeping Dean on track?" Dean looked at Tariel confused by the angel's words.

"Zachariah, you are so out of the loop. Since you changed the channel up there much has changed as Dean stated. For one thing, he has been fighting hard and strong against Lilith and he prevented several Seals from being broken. I would say he got his groove back," she added being slightly snarky. Dean was proud of his angel for standing up to a higher angel and he would let her know how proud he was later. Zachariah shook his head and looked up then looked over at Seth.

"Remember, Seth…"

"Yeah I heard you the first and second times, Mother," he rolled his eyes but the angel didn't see him. The group fought to keep their smiles and laughter suppressed at least until after Zachariah left. Once the angel left the group laughed and snickered at the way Seth threw everything back in Zachariah's face. That was just as good as the time Markus called Uriel an asshole and laid into the angel. This was definitely an interesting day indeed….

* * *

As Zachariah was given the verbal smack down by Seth, Castiel heard the commotion but remained by Brooklyn's side as she slowly began to awaken. She looked over seeing the bright beautiful blue depths looking into her own grey ones. She forced a small smile as her body was still recovering from the intense power shift.

"Hey," she whispered pulling Castiel down for a much needed kiss. Castiel found himself deepening it but soon backed off. Brooklyn looked up with confusion in her eyes. "Cas, what's the matter?" He grabbed her hand kissing her palm then pressing it firmly over his heart.

"You are still healing, your body is not fully recovered, Brook. And we're not alone," Brooklyn heard the voices down the hall but saw the door was shut.

"Like that never stopped you before, Cas," she fired back seeing the angel turn red in the face. To prove her point, Brooklyn undid her angel's jeans and zipper sliding her hand in the denim and thin boxers wrapping her hand around his hardening erection and slowly pumped it with her nimble hand. Cas fought against the rising tide of passion but found himself relenting to the amazing feeling that was her hand on his flesh.

"Besides a little sexual healing never hurt anything," Brooklyn whispered in his ear. Castiel shivered with excitement as her lips met his neck kissing and nipping at the skin. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe then ran her tongue along his ear. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it as she moved her hand lower and ran her nails along his perineum. A small gasp escaped his lips at this new sensation. Castiel couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her.

"Don't move," he growled in her ear kissing the soft warm neck as he undid her jeans pulling them down. Brooklyn hissed at the cool air as it touched her skin. Castiel ran his hands along her inner thighs kissing the sweet soft skin. Brooklyn quietly moaned at the soft hot lips as they kissed her sensitive skin. Castiel pulled back pulling his jeans off then crawled up her body parting her legs and sinking deep within her waiting body.

Castiel held his angel tight refusing to let her move as he made love to her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist wanting to feel him deeper within her. Cas lifted her legs higher thrusting harder inside her. Brooklyn pulled his head toward hers as their mouths collided together in a fury of teeth and tongue each fighting for dominance. Brooklyn felt her orgasm nearing feeling her body tightening around her lover.

Her head fell back on the pillow as Brooklyn's body relented to the orgasm. She buried her head in her angel's shoulder as she muffled her screams of pleasure and ecstasy. Castiel felt his own body nearing climax as his body tightened and his legs shook. He too buried his head in her shoulder calling her name over and over exploding hard and deep within her. Brooklyn felt her angel's thrusts slow until he stopped still remaining inside her. Brooklyn ran her hands through his dark disheveled hair kissing him deeply. Castiel could sense his angel was feeling better as perhaps a little action with him was what she needed.

He pressed his forehead tight with hers kissing her deeply refusing to let go. Brooklyn pulled back seeing his eyes glazed over and half lidded. His lips swollen and red but oh so inviting as she took his lips in last kiss before they dressed. Brooklyn sat up not feeling light headed but still a bit shaky. Castiel slid an arm around her waist helping her up and down the hall.

"Well look who finally decided to join the rest of the group," Dean chimed in as Castiel and Brooklyn took a seat.

"How are you feeling, my daughter?" Gabriel took her hand in his as she looked at her father nodding her head and smiling.

"Better, the healing remedy and the rest helped me a great deal. So what were we talking about?" Everyone looked away unsure of how to answer her. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. It was Markus who finally spoke up.

"We need you to get Samael to talk, Brooklyn," her face drained as she knew what they were asking of her…

**Ok everyone next chapter up!!! Looks like Samael is going to have a taste of what Damon went through…**


	11. Accusations, A Brawl and Torture

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Your support has been sweet!!!!!

_Samael gets a little taste of his own medicine courtesy of Brooklyn…_

Michael stood with his feet apart and hands behind his back. He had the aura of authority swimming around him and the angels respected him greatly. He stood there watching the demon called Samael knowing soon he wouldn't so quiet or arrogant. Samael merely glared back with yellow and black hues swirling together as Michael remained firmly in place.

Brooklyn sat at the table tight lipped gripping her coffee mug so tight her knuckles turned white. She wasn't so sure she could do what her father was asking of her. They had Samael but her brethren wanted her to interrogate the demon. But that meant she would have to face the one who kidnapped, tortured and raped her. She let her head drop feeling her lip begin to quiver and her eyes burn.

"Brooklyn, we need you to do this," Gabriel gently asked his daughter. He knew she didn't want stare into the face of the demon that put her through literal Hell but the angels didn't have any other options and time was running out. Castiel looked over at the Archangel seeing the regret he felt in asking such a thing from Brooklyn.

"I don't think I can do it," she whispered covering her mouth with her hand as she trembled in her chair. Gabriel stood taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I have the strength," she continued breaking down in her father's arms. Gabriel merely held her tighter feeling all of the anguish and pain she had suffered at the hands of the demon bastard. The Archangel felt his own bitter tears begin to spring and fall down his face. The overwhelming emotions and anguish made Gabriel see this was just too much too soon to ask of her.

"No, I won't put you through this. One of us can do it," he reassured Brooklyn. She nodded her head feeling a huge sigh of relief wash over her. "Thank you, father," she whispered leaning back in against him.

"I'll do it," Dean stood up volunteering to do the job. Tariel looked concern, "Dean are you sure? After what happened with Alistair and what he did to you…" Dean took her hand gently pulling her up. He nodded his head, "I'm sure, Tariel. Samael deserves the royal treatment for what he did to Brooklyn and she isn't ready to face the son of a bitch. He'll seriously mind fuck her and that's something none of us wanna see happen again."

Gabriel turned to the hunter with grateful emerald depths, "Thank you, Dean. Brooklyn just isn't over what he did to her despite being granted her Grace. What he did to her…." Castiel placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We all know what Samael did to her, Gabriel as I was there just as you were when he killed her. Believe me when I say we all want a piece of the demon," Dean smirked as Brooklyn had rubbed off on the angel. Brooklyn turned facing Dean.

"I wanna be there to hear his screams when you rip him up and down," she growled with a ferocity to match in those beautiful grey depths. He felt something stir but die immediately. He knew Brooklyn had a hidden side to her, one that was cold and unrelenting. He had seen that side when she tormented Damon and he was sure if she faced Samael the demon would pray for death once she was done with him.

Dean nodded his head and rose to prepare for the job at hand. Brooklyn turned to face Castiel.

"Cas, go with him. Since Samael is possessing Sam's body, Dean may have some problems getting that scum to talk," Castiel nodded rising over to kiss her and envelop her in his arms. Brooklyn squeezed her angel tight silently praying for his and Dean's success.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Her angel asked seeing her nod. She lightly traced her fingers along his face and jaw running her fingers along his lips feeling him kiss each finger. She forced a half smile as he rose holding her hand and letting go as he walked away vanishing in a rush of air and flapping of wings.

Brooklyn slumped in her seat and rubbed her temples in a human manner. Maybe it was time she faced her demons and confronted her former captor and not hide. Damn it, she just didn't know what to do. She felt as if she couldn't face him knowing he would fill her mind with the images of her torment at his hands. But she wanted to see him bound and weakened unable to fight back. To see him suffer as she had suffered at his hands but she wouldn't touch him the way he touched her violating her in every meaning of the word. Could she really face him this soon? Brooklyn didn't know what to do so she sat and drank the coffee that was going cold in her cup.

"Do you think they'll learn where Sam is?" Brooklyn asked looking at her father. Gabriel merely looked at her with uncertainty. "I am not sure my daughter. Samael is very powerful and can tolerate a great deal. It is Sam's body that would bear the brunt of the interrogation and a human body is very frail."

Brooklyn sat there debating unsure of what to do.

As Brooklyn struggled with her decision, Dean was staring Samael down. It was hard for him to see the thing that looked like his baby brother chained and bound by several traps and keys. Samael sneered at him as Dean looked over at the array of weapons before him. They were the same ones Brooklyn had used on Damon. He felt hesitant to use anything but quickly reminded himself that Sammy wasn't in there anymore that a demon was now riding inside the Sam suit. Castiel watched Dean intently observing the hesitation Dean was feeling. He knew it would be difficult for Dean to do this, that when he saw Samael he was looking at his brother's face. The moles and gentle yet focused brown depths.

"Dean, it isn't Sam in there. He will use that to his advantage. You cannot let Samael get to you," Castiel gently pressed. Dean merely nodded as he pursed his lips together contemplating what to use.

"You're such a pussy, Winchester. You can't even do the job. Look at you, still the scared little boy that you were over 20 years ago," the demon taunted flashing his dark empty orbs at the hunter and angel.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean shouted turning with the serrated blade in hand. Samael merely snickered seeing he was getting the reaction he wanted. Samael continued goading the hunter.

"You know I can see the way you look at her. You still lust for her and want her, don't you? Admit it, Dean, you still want Brooklyn," he sneered seeing Dean's jaw tightening and his fingers turning white from gripping the blade tight. Castiel stared hard at the demon.

"Lies! All you spill are lies from your mouth, demon!" Castiel shot back. Samael turned to face the angel. Castiel felt the evil within Samael's eyes burn within his soul as the demon took aim at the angel.

"And you, Castiel, Angel of Thursday. Well, aren't you just the ignorant one! You don't know your friend as well as you thought. I've seen his thoughts and lemme tell ya they are rather intriguing to say the least. Even though he says he's found love with another, he still pines for the hunter. He's had some rather dirty thoughts involving him and her. Shall I elaborate? I have a photographic memory," Castiel stormed over clocking the demon square in the jaw. Dean's eyes went wide at the ferocity the angel displayed. Samael jerked his head back facing the angel with a smirk.

"Awwww, I must've hit a nerve, Cassie. Maybe you should ask the hunter about what lewd thoughts he's harbored even when he's bedded Tariel. Such a player, you are Dean," he slowly turned his head snickering at the hunter arching his eyebrows at him. Castiel turned to face Dean. The angel didn't want to believe his friend a trusted companion was still pining over his angel.

"Cas, none of it is true. Samael is lying! Come on, Cas, you know me!" Dean shouted feeling himself being put back in a corner. He couldn't believe Castiel was even entertaining the idea that he was thinking about stealing Brooklyn away.

"Cas, come on! I'm happy with Tariel and you know it. When Brooklyn found love with you I was happy for you both. Samael's lying!"

"Me doth think you protest too much, Dean," Castiel said approaching the hunter. Dean quickly realized Castiel wasn't backing down. Samael must've fucked with his mind, warped it somehow.

"Cas, listen to yourself! You would never believe anything a demon says. Please, Cas."

"I should've known, Dean. You never got over her, did you? Well, Winchester, she's mine," Castiel delivered a mean right hook clipping Dean in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked Dean backwards on the ground as Castiel hovered over him glaring with angry blue orbs. Dean didn't want to do this but…

In one move, Dean swept the angel's feet from beneath him sending Castiel towards the floor. Samael laughed as the two continued to fight. Despite being confined, he could still screw with angel and human alike.

Brooklyn felt the blow to her jaw causing her to grab her face in pain. Gabriel caught his daughter before she could hit the floor. Another invisible blow caused her to double over in pain as she grabbed her stomach.

"Cas, he's in trouble. He needs me," she vanished in a rush of wind and wings.

Samael continued grinning and laughing as the angel and hunter continued their brawl. Castiel kicked Dean square in the side followed by a hard fist to the face. The sound of bone on bone made the demon smile and relish in the sounds. Dean blocked another blow then threw several fast hard punches to the angel's abs. Castiel caught the last blow twisting his wrist backwards. Dean collapsed to his knees in pain as Castiel's face remained hard.

_Do it Castiel, send him back to Hell and he will never be a threat to you and Brooklyn again…_

Castiel slapped his hand on Dean's forehead and closed his eyes. Dean could feel his very soul being ripped apart from his body as the flames of Hell began to lick and caress him. The hunter fought hard against the angel's power but felt the flames growing hotter and the cries of the damned becoming louder. His ears rang with the screams and pain of those being tormented.

Dean cried out in pain as he felt his skin and flesh bubbling and burning off his bones as Lucifer began laughing…

"Dean! Dean, can you hear me?! Dean!" Dean opened his eyes to see Brooklyn kneeling over him. "Dean, thank goodness you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around her friend. Dean hesitantly embraced her looking around for Castiel but the angel was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Cas?" he asked warily. Brooklyn pulled back looking at the bewildered hunter. She saw several bruises rapidly forming on his jaw. "Dean, what happened?!" She examined his injuries more closely coming within inches of his lips. Dean turned his head away from temptation refusing to let the demon get the last laugh.

"Cas, he lost it! He began accusing me of wanting you back and harboring all of these thoughts then he just decked me!" Brooklyn shook her head not wanting to believe her angel would do that. Dean saw the disbelief in her eyes knowing he too would've felt the same way only he was the target of the angel's rampage.

"Dean, Cas is back at home. My father came for him and took him home. He thinks Samael did something to him. Are you okay though?" Dean smiled at her nodding his head. She smiled back placing her hand over his forehead and began to heal the hunter. Dean didn't want to admit it but he missed feeling her touching him like that. The warmth comforted him as his injured body renewed itself. Brooklyn opened her eyes and stood up offering a hand to her friend.

Dean graciously took it keeping his hold on her hand a little longer than he should have. Brooklyn sighed and looked at the door knowing what she needed to do.

"Dean, I'm gonna need your help in getting Samael to talk," Dean nodded squeezing her shoulder as they headed to the door.

Samael was signing to himself as the hunter and angel entered. Samael looked at Brooklyn leering at her in a lewd manner. He licked his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth which only made her feel the utmost contempt towards him. Dean stared down the demon knowing he would try to mind fuck them again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my angelic lover! I've missed you Brookie!" Brooklyn stepped over to the cart grabbing the holy water. She took a long swig savoring the blessed water. She lowered her head smirking at the demon as she carried the bottle and approached the demon. Without saying a word, Brooklyn slammed Samael's head to the Star of David that held him forcing his mouth open. She poured the holy water down the demon's throat hearing him cry out in pain as the water bubbled and hissed against the tainted flesh. Dean watched as she pressed the heel of her hand on the underside of his jaw forcing him to swallow the holy water.

"That was the beginning, Samael," she hissed putting the water down and ghosting her fingers over the instruments until they stopped on the syringe. Dean couldn't look as she filled the syringe with salt water tapping out the bubbles in the cap. She turned to face the demon watching him tense up at the sight of the object in her hand.

"What's wrong, Samael? It's just a little salt water. It won't burn. Much," she stabbed the syringe in his neck injecting him with the mixture. She pulled back taking delight in his cries and wails of pain as the water seeped deep within his body. Dean couldn't stand it anymore, he had to leave. He could no longer bear to hear the voice of his baby brother cry out in excruciating pain even though it wasn't Sam that was in pain.

Brooklyn watched him leave then turn back to the demon watching him squirm and whimper as the salt and holy water continued to do their jobs. She stood there with her hands on her hips grinning at him.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" She hissed rushing in and grabbing his jaw hard forcing him to stare into the eyes of his tormentor.

**Okay I am leaving it at this to end the chapter. Seems like Brooklyn had to get over her fears and face her demons in a manner of speaking. **

**And does Dean really still want her back? Hmmmm…Like I said angst and all sorts of heartache in this series!**

**Thanks again everyone and Happy Easter!!!**


	12. Old Wounds Reopened and Samael Speaks

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything off these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For everyone reading and reviewing: Thank you so much for the feedback as every hit and response means a lot to me!!!

Metallikirk- Thanks for the kick ass review!!! All will be revealed in due time I promise ;)

_Brooklyn learns where Sam is after much "persuasion"…._

Brooklyn stood there with her hips planted firmly on her hands watching Samael squirm as the holy water and salt water blend do the job on the demon. Dean had left the room refusing to hear the screams and cries of Samael as it was Sam's voice that carried the echoes of pain and suffering through the abandoned warehouse. But the angel didn't care, she blocked out the sound of demon's screeching as she only saw her tormentor and rapist standing there before her bound by the silver chains and traps. A thief, a schemer, a manipulator and liar stood before her.

Samael shook off the pain gathering his composure as he fixed his black and yellow orbs on his one-time hostage and sex slave. "Oh, Brookie, sure it burned but you still won't learn where Sammy boy is. I'll never tell…" he said in a sing song manner. It reminded Brooklyn of the movie _Don't Say A Word_ where that one girl kept saying that phrase over and over. She shook her head focusing on the next part of her plan. Keeping her grey eyes fixed on the demon, she grabbed the pentagram medallion off the table along with a serrated blade. Slowly she dipped the blade in the water blessing it with a short prayer then kissing it softly. A wicked smile crept up her mouth as she slowly turned around flicking her wrist as the light off the blade hit Samael square in the eyes.

Without saying a word, the angel plunged the knife deep within the demon's side until only the hilt was visible. Her grin grew wider as the red river spilled from his side and as he cursed at Brooklyn in several dead tongues. The tendons in his neck popped out as he breathed through gritted teeth. Leaving the divine weapon inside the demon, Brooklyn glanced at the cart scanning the various weapons that remained until her eyes landed on what she wanted. Gripping another dagger, she once again faced her demons hardening her stare at Samael.

"Remember when you were in the warehouse, Brookie and you were chained and naked? I do and rather fondly I might add…." He leered at the angel sensing her tense up slightly knowing the memory of that time flashed in her mind.

_Her arms bound tight above her head as the rest of her body was broken and bloody. The demons had taken such pleasure in beating and tormenting the helpless hunter. Samael had watched with delight as her body and spirit continued to be broken and beaten to a pulp. The pain so intense and sharp Brooklyn could feel mind go dark as her body could take no more. She closed her eyes hanging her head as she could fight it no more. Samael was succeeding in what he had come to do. _

_The demon hovered around her running his fingers through the blood caked and drying to her skin. Brooklyn lacked the strength to jerk her head away and only stand there feeling the cold hungry fingers run lower down her body. Samael leaned in pressing his lips over hers tasting the hunter's blood sending shivers down his spine. He could taste the blood of Gabriel upon her freshly spilled blood driving the demon mad with need and a carnal lust. Samael stepped back closing his eyes then reopened them to see her fully healed. The firm toned body struggled against the manacles and chains as he leaned in inhaling her scent. Yellow and black orbs filled with an unholy desire ran up and down her body as strong hands unfastened her wrists gripping them tight. _

_"Get your foul skin away from me, demon," Brooklyn hissed. Samael snarled as his backhand struck her cheek leaving a rapidly forming angry welt. The rage built in the demon's eyes as he hurled her towards the floor shredding his clothes off and pinning his larger and stronger body against hers. _

_"You're mine, bitch, in every meaning of the word," Samael growled in a menacing tone pressing his mouth against her neck sucking and biting at her skin and running his hot tongue along her ear. Brooklyn cried out at his vile touch screaming for her angel. "Nobody can hear you, Brookie…" the tone in the demon's voice frightened the hunter as she felt him ruthlessly slam inside her. Brooklyn felt as if her body were on fire as the demon continued violating her body. Hot bitter tears ran down her face as she heard him grunting as he reached his climax exploding inside her. Brooklyn cried in agony as she felt him come wave after wave marking her as his. Samael looked down at her with a Cheshire cat like grin plastered on his face. She couldn't fight him as he took her mouth hard and rough within his. _

_"You're such a great fuck, Brookie. You may hate me now but soon you will think differently of me and you'll call me master and lover…" _

_"Never!" She cried out as the demon remained on top of her. Samael shook his head and merely laughed at Brooklyn as he reached over biting and licking her skin feeling the need rising once again. Brooklyn could only suffer in silence as the demon raped her once again…._

Brooklyn snarled at Samael rushing in stabbing him with the knife. Samael hissed then looked up and laughed at his tormentor, "Kinda itches a little, Brookie."

The laughter caused then demon to cough up blood and spit it on the angel. Brooklyn looked at the crimson splotches turning to wipe away the tainted blood. "That wasn't very nice, Samael. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Samael lifted his hand giving her the finger. Brooklyn clocked the demon in the jaw then decked him on the other side to match the rapidly forming bruise on the right.

"Again, not nice, Samael," Brooklyn said coldly. She walked around the trap seeing it was still intact. Good, she thought as returned facing Samael. Eyes lowered down to the knife embedded in the stomach of the demon. Clenching the knife in her small hand, Brooklyn slowly turned the blade in a full circle feeling the blade wrapping itself around the entrails deep inside. She could see Samael beginning to break ever so slightly empowering her as she continued. Leaving the knife entwined inside, she grabbed the satchel containing the sea salt. Smirking at Samael, the angel reached inside pulling out a modest amount allowing it to slip through her fingers showing the demon what she had planned next.

"Better buckle up, Samael, I'm just getting warmed up," Samael could see the grey orbs turning blue green laced with a wildness to them that for the very first time made him uneasy.

Dean heard another round of screams and wails despite covering his ears and singing Metallica tunes as loud as his lungs would allow. A rush of wind brushed across the hunter's face as he looked up to find Gabriel standing there. The Archangel walked to the door observing Brooklyn's "progress" in making Samael talk. From the sounds of his pain and anguish it could be anytime. As he continued to watch he saw the way Brooklyn used the divine tools against the demon. The way she flicked her wrist half turn causing him to growl and snarl in pain or watching Samael cringe as she took the holy water and launched in his face. Even her actions had disturbed the Archangel to a point but Samael had been cold and calculating in his persecution of his daughter.

"You fucking bitch!" Gabriel heard Samael holler at Brooklyn as she filled his wounds with salt rubbing it in the demon's open flesh.

"And so be it the blood of the unholy shall spill at the hands of the divine," Gabriel whispered turning to see Dean still standing there with hands firmly over his ears. The Archangel felt pity for the hunter as he had been through so much. He knew he couldn't interfere with the plan but it didn't mean he couldn't help ease Dean's pain. Gabriel approached the hunter as the demon continued to thrash and howl in pain taking Dean within his embrace and vanishing in a rush of air.

Dean felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin as he opened his eyes to find Gabriel standing there. His green eyes flashing compassion as he watched the hunter with his head tilted to one side.

"Angels, what is it with you guys and the head tilting?" Dean asked uncovering his ears and standing taller. Gabriel laughed softly at Dean's observation straightening his head upright.

"Even after 2,000 years we are still rather intrigued by humans, Dean. Your mannerisms are to be desired of course," he smirked at the hunter. Dean clenched his hands into tight fists fighting the urge to run up and deliver a right hook on the Archangel.

"And what the Hell's that supposed to mean, Gabe?"

"You and the pet names, Dean," Gabriel sighed rubbing his eyes in a human manner. The hunter smirked a little at the gesture. "I came here for a reason."

"And what excuse is it that has blessed me with your presence, Gabe?" Dean's voice reflected the irritation that shined in his emerald orbs. Gabriel stood face to face as his vessel was of the same height as the hunter. Dean's smart mouth was beginning to rub the Archangel the wrong way but still Gabriel kept a level head as he continued.

"You are to go with my daughter and rescue your brother. The orders are not of my own but from higher up and I do mean higher up, Dean."

"Lovely, just freaking lovely, Gabe! You come down here snatch my ass away to tell me that I have to go save my brother with Brook when we don't even know where Sammy is! Do the angels think I can tune into Angel TV and see just where my brother is?! Newsflash, Bernstein, but I wasn't tapped!"

Gabriel sadly shook his head and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder seeing him ease up slightly.

"This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith."

"You know Cas told me that the first time I met him. I seem to think that's your motto up there," Dean narrowed his eyes at the Archangel earning a soft chuckle from him.

"Dean, when you prayed that night that Sam and Lilith were supposed to sleep together that was a sign of faith. You do have faith, Dean Winchester, but you refuse to see the forest through the trees," the Archangel's tone was took on more a gentler more fatherly tone that made Dean think of his father in better times before that night in Lawrence…

As Gabriel continued talking with Dean, Brooklyn had broken the demon further. She shoved the medallion inside his other side letting it sit and sear his flesh. Blood boiled and hissed as the smell of burning muscle and tissue filled the air. Brooklyn ignored the pungent smell focusing on making the bastard talk.

"Had enough, Samael, or do you wanna go another round?" When the demon doesn't answer right away Brooklyn backhands the demon in the same manner he had abused her. Feeling a sudden rush of anger taking control, Brooklyn unfurled her dark deadly wings feeling her true form begin to surface. Samael could see the faint hints of the heavenly light creeping up reflecting in her blue green depths. Samael felt the pure light of innocence and love tickle his skin burning him where it landed. He screamed an unholy scream as her form began to radiate and fill the room.

"NOOOOOO! He's in Hell! Lucifer has him!" Samael spat out writhing in a deeper pain. Brooklyn suppressed her true form back within her soul and her eyes returned to a cool slate hue. She smiled victoriously knowing she had won. She sauntered up to the demon stroking his face healing the skin as she ran her fingers along the injured tissue and skin.

"You know I could've just done that off the bat but it was much more fun watching you suffer and wallow in agony the same way I did you sick bastard," she harshly whispered in his ear. As she pulled away she kissed his cheek feeling him twitch at her touch. Samael wasn't about to let the angel have the last word. As she turned and walked away he hashed out words that would open some old wounds…

"You know that night you were in Denver when you walked in on Dean fucking that blonde? You wanna know a little secret, Brookie? He wanted you in every meaning of the word, he was ready to commit fully to you, you know. It was sickeningly sweet the way he had it all planned out. When we got back to Phoenix he was going to have the talk with Markus. Yeah, that's right, baby, Dean truly loved you and he still does. Don't deny it; you still want him back in your arms and bed. I can see it in the way you two act when you're alone together."

Brooklyn spun around deliver one last blow to Samael hearing the sound bones cracking against her fist.

"You bastard…You manipulated Dean? You set him up?!" Brooklyn covered her hand with her mouth running away as Samael laughed through the blood. The tears stinging as they fell down her face as the demon's words rang in her ear. She wouldn't believe him if not for Dean writing that letter in Phoenix saying the exact same thing. She felt as if a knife had ripped open her heart releasing the old wounds upon her soul.

She sat in the corner in a ball rocking herself as she fought to make meaning of Samael's taunts.

* * *

Gabriel began to feel anxious as his daughter had not come out yet. Dean could see the worry in his face as he kept his eyes trained on the door.

"Something's wrong, Brooklyn has not returned yet."

"I'll go find out, Gabe," Dean said starting towards the building. Gabriel watched as the hunter entered the building. A presence behind him made the Archangel turn to find Castiel standing there. Gabriel noted the sorrow filled blue depths as Castiel looked past him at at the building.

"Something's wrong, Gabriel, I could feel Brook's anguish and pain. Where is she?" He looked to the Archangel for answers only to see empty green eyes greet him.

"Dean went inside to find her. Brooklyn was forcing Samael to reveal where Sam is and then I could feel something was very wrong, Castiel."

Castiel winced at the mention of his friend's name. He felt horrid for what he did to Dean but Gabriel had caught him just before Dean could deliver another blow. The images of the fight between them still fresh in his mind. Samael had used some seriously dark magic to manipulate the angel causing the brawl that ensued. Gabriel also knew Castiel had wanted to apologize to Dean for what he did despite it being the work of Samael.

* * *

Dean rushed down the steps looking to the left then right listening for anything. He jerked his head to the right hearing what sounded like soft sobbing. Dean sprinted down the dimly lit hallway hearing the sobs grow stronger and more feminine.

"Brook?" Dean came upon the angel wrapped up in her wings sobbing softly. "Oh, Brook, what's wrong?" He gently pushed away the silky soft wings cupping her face in his hands seeing red bloodshot eyes looking back up at him.

"Dean…" panic stricken she bolted from his touch backing herself into a corner. Her wings still outstretched making her look like a caged animal.

"Brooklyn? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Did Samael do something to you?" his voice turned harder at the last statement. Brooklyn stood there flattening her body against the wall.

"Sam's in Hell. Lucifer has him," she whispered. Dean moved in placing a hand on each side of her effectively blocking her in.

"Brooklyn, what is wrong?" Having to know for herself, she grabbed his face crashing her mouth against hers feeling him deepening the kiss as she felt her body respond to the full hot lips. Panic rushed over her as she pulled back breathing hard.

"Samael was right…" she gasped.

"Right about what, Brook?" Castiel's gentle voice broke the tension replacing the panic with love and relief. "Cas!" She cried out crashing in his waiting arms. Castiel could feel her shaking in his embrace causing the angel to worry about her.

"Dean, listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened," Castiel said with remorse and hurt.

"Cas, it's cool. Gabriel told me what happened. And speaking of which we know where Sammy is, Lucifer has him in Hell."

Castiel looked down at his angel feeling the exhaustion and fatigue her body was emitting. The road ahead was about to get more difficult….

**I know I know this is getting more and more nuts! As I said before lots of angst, violence and sex! Reviews are great and thanks to those who are reading and reviewing!!!!!**


	13. Goodbye Is A Second Chance

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these stories please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are all the very best! The support and feedback means a lot to me!

_And goodbyes are said before the trek begins…_

Sam sat in silence feeling the pain fill his being as the Fallen One's blood coursed through his veins. He could only hope and pray that help would arrive soon. The emptiness continued to slowly invade his body eating away at his soul bit by little bit. This had been the plan all along hadn't it? He wasn't going to be some vessel for Lucifer, but rather Samael. Samael was the one who was assisting Lilith bring the end of humanity by freeing Lucifer from this flesh and blood enclosed tomb. He ran his hands over his face looking for a way to escape.

"There is no escape for you Samuel Winchester. As your bright soul is slowly consumed you will learn to respect me and bow to me as your new master."

Sam spun around anger raging in his chocolate depths. "You're one delusional son of a bitch, Lucifer! If you think I will succumb to the darkness that's where you're dead wrong." Lucifer merely laughed at his show of defiance pulling harder on the chains. The pressure of cold iron choked the hunter as he was forced flat on his back. His arms and legs were outstretched to where it turned painful as Lucifer looked down on him grinning from ear to ear. His form human yet what should be skin was a layer of charred flesh no doubt from his casting from Heaven into the depths of Hell. Yet his eyes were purely human. Violet hues that could seize a hold of him and grip his soul within those perfect indigo orbs. For a fleeting moment Sam felt a small hint of compassion towards the Fallen Angel as he saw a brief flash of pain and sorrow vanishing as fast as the emotions appeared.

Castiel kept Brooklyn tight against his body as they arrived at the safe house. He was going to get to the bottom of her angst even if he had to force it from her. Brooklyn felt her body being seated on the bed as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was the safe house in Michigan, the one she loved staying at. The weight of her angel seated next to her made her look over into those bright soulful blue depths. She couldn't tell her angel that Dean still carried a rather bright torch for her and to top it off she still had plenty of unresolved issues herself. She quickly suppressed the thoughts remembering she was with Cas now and he was the one for her and not Dean. Damn Samael for all of this…

"I thought bringing you here would ease your pain, Brook," she felt herself smiling up at the seraph feeling the love and warmth that brought them together in the first place in those gentle eyes. Cas reached out gently pulling her in hungering for those sweet lips to be pressed upon his. Brooklyn leaned in closer meeting her angel half way as their lips collided in a desperate hunger. She needed her angel, needed to feel him all around her, inside her filling her. Cas moaned gently as she rammed her tongue inside his mouth dominating him. The angel was thrown off by her sudden assertiveness but didn't care as the jacket he wore was slipped off his shoulders and down his arms. He grabbed her face firmly yet gently drawing her down to the bed.

Brooklyn arched her back allowing the strong warm hands running up her back unlatching her bra. His fingers traced along and down her sides then up her abs until she felt her bra being drawn over her breasts freeing them for her angel to caress, fondle and kiss. The tight long sleeved shirt pulled over her head freeing her upper body for the angel to take. Her gasps and panted breaths turned hard and labored as teeth and tongue nipped and licked her nipples. Brooklyn cried out as he blew over the sensitive buds then running his tongue over them again teasing her further. Brooklyn reached for his shirt only to be stopped as he grabbed her wrists pushing her arms above her head linking her fingers with his.

Their mouths crashed in a fury of tongues and swollen lips as Cas could feel his jeans turn tighter and painful as his erection swelled within the denim. Brooklyn palmed the bulge rubbing her hand against his erection smirking as a slight twitching could be felt through the rough fabric. Her angel groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure driving Brooklyn's hunger past the point of no return. She needed him and he needed her.

Castiel couldn't hold back any more and pushed up and back ripping his clothes off his vessel seeing Brooklyn licking her lips in anticipation. Free from the restrictive garments, Brooklyn felt his lusty stare up and down her body feeling his desire rise. She started undoing her own jeans but Cas gently swatted her hands away pulling off her jeans and hip huggers baring her naked beautiful body, every single toned inch of it. Cas picked her up carrying her towards the fireplace where the flames danced and stretched within the hearth. He gently laid her down on the large soft blanket resting her head on the pillow.

He kissed her gently running his fingers lightly up her inner thighs stroking the hot wet tightness between her legs. Her moans turned hurried as she could feel her orgasm building. Sensing she was close, Cas tenderly inserted two fingers within her feeling how hot wet and tight she truly was. Sliding a hand down his body, her fingers clasped around his rock hard erection stroking him firmly keeping in rhythm of her own thrusts pushing harder against the now three fingers that were exploring and stroking her.

"Cas!" Brooklyn cried out. Her body clamped tightly around him glazing his hand and her thighs. The angel tilted his back in pure ecstasy feeling her come on him. It was more than he could stand, he needed to be inside her, taking her, filling her with every ounce of his being. Pulling his fingers out, Cas parted her legs lowering his body as he kissed her swollen sensitive clit. The touch of his mouth upon her delicate mound made her scream out his name. Cas gently ran his tongue around and over the tantalizing flesh heightening his angel's sensations.

Brooklyn felt the soft velvet tongue leave her skin causing her to whimper slightly. But her disappointment was replaced with sexual bliss as he grabbed her hips filling her with his hard erection. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist forcing Cas deeper. She wanted all of him to fill her, feel what her body had for him. Cas thrusted harder rocking his hips against her own movements. Dark wings unfurled covering them both as Brooklyn cried out in pain, pleasure, love and lust. The sounds of her screams drove the angel closer to his own orgasm. Her body's wetness coated them both filling the air with the scent of sex mixed with cologne and body wash. Cas gritted his teeth and moaned his angel's name as he exploded deep within her filling her with surge upon surge of his hot release. Brooklyn gently cried out her angel's name in Aramaic feeling her body milk his now soft cock of all he had.

Cas lowered his shaky sweaty body beside his angel stroking away the copper tresses covering those bright slate orbs. Brooklyn draped her body across his resting her head upon his chest listening to his strong steady heart beating. Her wings tickling Castiel's skin as they wrapped around the two sweaty bodies laying on the blanket. Cas ran his hand up and down her forearm seeing a smile filled with content and love. She closed her eyes feeling safe and secure in Castiel's arms. She felt as if the pain and burden on her heart had been subsided by the deep true love of the one before her.

Cas kissed her forehead snuggling in closer to the one he called lover, soulmate and companion. He knew she needed this as she was needed to rescue Sam Winchester. A mission that would test her mind body and soul as she faced Lucifer. Cas felt his body shudder knowing she would have to face the one who caused them great pain and anguish.

"Cas?"

He turned seeing her eyes looking straight into his. "Brook, what's the matter?"

"I'm scared…" she whispered as he could see the terror in her eyes. Castiel held her tight kissing her softly.

"Don't be scared, Brook. As long as I'm here you'll never be alone," he pressed his hand over her heart as she placed a small one on his. As she fell asleep, Cas silently prayed for her safe return along with Dean and Sam's.

Dean felt the smaller body of his angel snuggled closer beside him as they lay on the bed together. He looked down at the small form of Tariel feeling a smile creep up on his face. After he and Gabriel returned the hunter had grabbed the angel by the hand taking her in one of the deepest most passionate kisses he had ever experienced. Brady and Markus had looked elsewhere as Gabriel merely frowned at the display. Seth just kept writing stopping to roll his eyes then go back to writing feverishly. But Dean didn't care that the others were there only that he had Tariel in his arms. He fought desperately to block out the deep heated kiss he had shared with Brooklyn but hours before.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered huskily in her ear. She looked up smiling at him knowing just where to take him.

The seaside cottage was hidden by the cliffs yet securely nestled amongst the rocks. Tariel opened the door letting Dean go in first. A low whistle escaped his lips as he saw the interior. It was homely with inviting furniture and various photos of natural scenery. A fireplace sat to the left as the kitchen and bathroom were to the right and ahead was the bedroom. Together they walked through the living room reaching the bedroom. The modest room had a dresser stand and the bed. The down comforter and oversized pillows beckoned for them as Dean took her in his arms looking down at her. Without saying a word he swept her off her feet crashing his mouth into hers. Tariel gently took his face in her hands stroking the rough skin beneath. Dean lowered her on the bed breaking the contact between them. She looked up with half lidded eyes as he pulled his shirt off reaching down and pulling off his angel's long sleeved shirt and tank top that lay beneath. Her heart racing as shaky fingers pulled apart the button and hook as she pulled the zipper down cautious of what lay beneath. Dean gently ran his fingers through her hair as she tugged her lover's jeans down and kissed through the thin cotton boxers. He gasped in pleasure twitching at her caressing and massaging. Tariel continued nipping at the cotton boxers grabbing the waist band slowly sliding the constrictive clothing over his hips and down his legs freeing his hard weeping erection.

Grabbing his eagerly waiting cock, Tariel slowly stroked him leaning in running her tongue over the protruding vein that ran along the underside. Dean could only moan and whimper as she took him wholly in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Tariel groaned sharply as strong hands gripped her hair tight pushing her further against him wanting to feel all of him between those full luscious lips passing through them as she took him deeper still. The angel unhooked and pulled her bra off exposing the soft plush breasts he loved so dearly.

The light scraping of her teeth along his hard erection garnered a hiss from the angel's lover feeling him lift her up and away lowering her on the bed. Their mouths came together in a rush of love, lust and need feeling the hunger rising ready to erupt. Dean's rough calloused hands jerked her jeans down hungry to feel her beautiful exposed body tight with his as the denim was torn past her hips and thighs and over her ankles. His erection painfully erect at this point seeing the dark spot rapidly forming on her boy shorts seeing how much she hungered and yearned for him wanting to feel all of the hunter inside her.

Tariel raised her hips and slid the soft garment off revealing the divine body beneath. Dean gently pushed her towards the center of the inviting bed taking the other side reaching out and stroking the soft skin. The touch, the sensations, the heat of the angel's soft smooth body fed his passions as he felt them taking over dictating what he did. He started at her shoulder kissing and caressing moving fluidly down her body tasting and savoring every inch his lips and tongue touched. Tariel bucked and rocked her hips hard as Dean parted her legs gently teasing her clit grinning as she cried in sexual ecstasy. Her cries sweet and melodic, music to his ears as Dean went further running two fingers inside the sticky hot wetness massaging and running over her sensitive spot. Her moans and shouts drove Dean's need higher to the point it almost became unbearable to stand.

Grabbing Tariel's hips, Dean flipped them until she was straddling his hips and sinking down on top of him. Tariel felt his hands gently guiding her as she rocked her hips gently with his. The angel wanted to go slow as she was certain this would be the last time they made love until he returned. Dean didn't wanna let her go he wanted to stay there with her in the cottage by the ocean. He wanted to remain making love to her holding her in his arms feeling the sharp black wings tickle his skin.

Dean drew a sharp intake of breath as her body trembled and exploded in a fiery hard orgasm. Her hot sticky wetness covering his legs and cock making his own body drive closer to orgasm. Securing her against his body, Dean slammed upward thrusting harder and faster, his body tightening almost painful at this point.

"Tariel…" he cried out in pain as all of the love, anger, passion, lust and desire echoed in his voice. Tariel unfurled her wings collecting her hunter's body as he filled her with wave after hot wave of his release. Dean felt something hot and wet running down his eyes as he realized they were tears, his tears. Tariel leaned down kissing the bittersweet drops off his angelic face as he reached up rubbing the sweet spot where powerful wings blended with tender flesh. She leaned back tensing up as he knew it not only could relax her but turn her own if the mood suited her.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist whispering words of love and devotion to his angel never loosening his protective arms around her. She eased her limber frame off his strong body stretching out beside him resting her head on his chest. Dean kissed her gently as she felt the passion and emotion in the sweet soft kiss. He pulled back looking into those gorgeous ancient orbs. Dean could see fear in those eyes as she traced her fingers down his jaw and neck.

"I'll come back, Tariel, I promise," Dean vowed watching his love sleep in his arms.


	14. Highway To Hell

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything off these stories please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: All of you keeping tabs on this story are the very best!!!

Metallikirk- I am just going nuts writing all of this

NjoyingNsanity – I hope you're still reading out there….

Samantha 778-Thanks for the favorite add!

_The rescue mission is on!_

Brooklyn packed everything she would need in the leather satchel. In true hunter fashion she checked and rechecked everything she had collected: holy water, salt, pentagram medallion, Ruby's dagger, salt water, several blessed knives, rock salt filled shells and handgun. She ran her hand over her face as she looked down at the contents just staring at them. Brooklyn looked over seeing the Saint Christopher medallion her father, Gabriel, had given her. She fingered the pendant grabbing it from the stand and clasped it around her neck tucking it under her shirt. Brooklyn closed her eyes as the powerful wave of nausea hit her. Dropping to the floor, the angel held her stomach with her arms fighting the onslaught that was building.

Seth had taken a break from his writing marathon feeling his hands cramping bordering on arthritic. The prophet had reached the vision that Brooklyn had walked in on Dean that night in Denver. He hated that vision so damn much as it had hit him particularly hard. Her anguish and feeling of betrayal seeped within his soul causing him to cry that night as she cried. Seth had literally lived her angst causing his head to pound and throb as the sensations and visions were too much for the prophet to fathom. He then dreaded at the vision that had graced him but last night. How he wanted and needed to warn Brooklyn and Dean about it as it concerned them.

"That wouldn't be a wise decision now, Seth," Zachariah's voice entered his mind.

"Get the Hell out of my mind, Zachariah," Seth demanded. Zachariah merely chuckled at the human.

"Such hollow threats you spit, prophet. But no matter as what you see will come to pass whether or not you try to warn them," it didn't matter to the man as he would find a way to warn them.

Dean was overlooking his arsenal when Tariel entered the room. The hunter felt her hand rest on his shoulder causing him to turn seeing an anxious pair of hazel eyes greeting him. Without saying a word, Dean clasped his arms around her clinging to the angel's body feeling her fingers card his short spiky hair. He buried his head in her shoulder breathing in the scent of the fabric softener, mountain rain or some other shit like that. Tariel pushed back reaching deep within his soul with just one look.

"Promise me, you'll come back," she whispered sadly. Dean forced a smile nodding his head at her. He knew every promised he had ever made was broken but Dean Winchester was determined to keep this one.

Castiel walked down the hallway looking for Brooklyn as it was time for them to go. He saw the bathroom light on and the door shut. The unmistakable sounds of someone getting violently ill could be heard under the door. Frowning he hurried to their room seeing Brooklyn wasn't there. Not again, he thought to himself as the angel opened the door to find his angel hunched over the toilet once again holding her stomach as the latest attack on her body commenced. Brooklyn didn't pay heed to her angel as he entered closing the door behind him. Looking around he grabbed the hair tie off the counter along with her brush. Positioning his body behind hers, Cas gathered her soft copper tresses brushing them back collecting the mass of copper tying them back in the black elastic tie.

"Thank you, Cas," Brooklyn managed to say barely lifting her head to acknowledge his presence. Cas smiled sadly at her stroking her face seeing the pain etched on her face.

"Brook, maybe you shouldn't go," Castiel started to say but Brooklyn shot up a hand silencing her angel.

"It will pass, it always does," she muttered flushing the toilet and standing on shaky legs. Castiel supported his angel around her waist helping her to the sink. Brooklyn found herself brushing her teeth just like when she was human. Here she was ready to embark on a mission to Hell and she had to brush her teeth! Opening the medicine cabinet, she found the Phenergen popping two tablets. She could feel her angel's concern about her health but waved it off leaving to meet the rest of the group.

Seth had picked back up on his writing finishing up the story of Cas and Brooklyn's first meeting when she entered the room. He looked up seeing the angel standing there with bag slung across her shoulder. This was his time to act. Placing the notebook aside, he grabbed another pad and began writing another story; one that he knew had yet to pass. He hoped he could sneak this to Brooklyn before a certain pain in the ass angel found out. He scribbled furiously half way through the cryptic tale hearing everyone chattering and saying their respective goodbyes. As he continued he could see out of the corner of his eye Cas and Brook standing there supporting one another with foreheads pressed against one another's. The prophet turned away knowing what he had seen could destroy that tight bond and love, which was why he had to warn her.

Castiel ran his hands up and down Brooklyn's arms wishing he could go with her but with the orders coming from higher up, he would crossing a very fine line if he intervened. Gabriel watched the couple knowing Cas would need him when she was gone. The angel moved his hands up bringing Brooklyn's face higher to meet his. The rich blue jewels sad and dull which tore her heart apart.

"Return to me," the angel gently pleaded with her kissing her deeply hoping she could feel the immense love he felt for her. Pulling back, she saw a tear fall down his face. Reaching out, she wiped away the lone drop kissing where the track was still visible.

"If you get lonely or can't sleep, you can use my stuffed E.T.," she choked back tears. Cas felt himself smiling as he kissed once more. Brooklyn leaned against his chest as he ran his fingers through the fiery layers.

Dean and Tariel were saying their own goodbyes. The hunter just kept her in his arms hesitant to let her go. Dean couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding and dread that kept creeping up in the back of his mind. He wanted his brother back, his Sammy. "I'm going to return to you," he promised her again kissing her neck. Tariel shuddered burying her head deeper into his neck.

"My daughter, it is time," Gabriel spoke softly seeing Brooklyn force herself to let go of her angel. She grabbed his hands squeezing them tight as she looked up looking deep into his soul feeling a warm sensation come over her comforting her. But the comfort was of little consolation to Brooklyn as she slowly released the warm enveloping fingers. Brooklyn wiped away the unrelenting tears forcing herself to be strong for everyone, especially Cas.

Gabriel reached out placing a supportive arm around her shoulders trying his best to comfort the distraught angel. "Dean," Gabriel beckoned the hunter to join the angels. The hunter caressed Tariel's cheek one last time kissing her before he pulled away. He took his place beside Brooklyn as Gabriel began reciting the incantation.

"Brook, if you are hurt or in trouble, I will come for you," Castiel declared deciding to break the rules if something happened to her. The angel wasn't about to let her fall into Lucifer's hands, not when he had nearly lost her before. Brooklyn smiled as the darkness surrounded her and Dean and the room turned hot and the vile stench of brimstone burned her nostrils. Her mind was still swimming as they arrived at the Gates of Hell.

The entrails of the damned and cursed hung down the front of the doors dripping in blood. Human teeth created the handles and the muscle and flesh of the fallen were pulled tight over the frames. The casings were comprised of human thigh bones connected together by ligaments and tendons.

"Home sweet home," Dean half joked as Brooklyn pushed the doors open pulling the shot gun from behind her back loading it with salt filled shells. She cocked the gun keeping it ready to fire. She knew it wouldn't be long before the demons would pick up on her scent and soul as it was shining brightly illuminating the dark recesses of Hell. Simple demons and creatures scurried away from the pure divine light some squealing in pain as their eyes briefly gazed upon the angel. Dean had armed himself with two handguns. The memories of his time down here flashed vibrantly in his mind the closer they approached their destination. Screams and wails of pain and suffering filled his ears as he could see the images of him slicing into his first victim breaking the first Seal. He still thought the angels could've picked a better champion than him but apparently someone seems to think he can pull this off.

"Dean, stop. Do you hear that?" Brooklyn whispered. The hunter listened as the sounds of feet walking smartly down the bricks of brimstone grew louder. The angel and hunter took aim waiting for the owner of the footsteps became visible.

"Well, if it isn't Brooklyn DeTaurius and Dean Winchester. Lemme guess, you're here to save Sam. Figures the angels would send their champions here straight into the lion's den. They never were the sharpest tools in the drawer," Damon sneered at the angel and hunter.

"Looks like the welcome wagon's here," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Dean kept his unwavering gaze on the demon with guns trained and cocked. Damon came closer, the silver orbs intense as he lifted a hand sweeping it in front of him. Dean felt his guns being ripped from his hands just about taking his trigger fingers along with them. Brooklyn took aim firing two stinging rounds of rock salt straight into Damon's chest. The shells buried themselves deep within the demon's torso sending Damon backwards.

"Guns," she called out catching the firearms in her hands and tossing them to Dean. His hands shot up catching the guns as his stare remained focused on the demon. Damon was hissing and growling in pain as the rock salt penetrated deeper within his flesh. The oozing and seeping wounds an array of crimson, pink and white. Brooklyn grabbed Ruby's dagger pouncing on Damon as she raised the dagger above her head. Damon started laughing maniacally, confusing the hunter and angel.

"You two think you have me, like I said, angels, not the sharpest tools in the drawer," he continued laughing as to Brooklyn's horror the wounds began healing. The demon's cursed flesh expelled the rounds from his torso as the gaping holes sealed and mended until unbroken skin was all that remained. Fear gripped the angel tight as Damon rose sneering at them.

"Dean, run!" Brooklyn shouted as she took off in a dead sprint with Dean keeping up.

"What the Hell just happened back there?!" He shouted gasping for air. Demons weren't supposed to do that were they? The hunter and angel raced down the pathway swatting away the demons and other creatures of Hell that reached out slashing and cutting at them. Dean's arms were turning bright red as the cuts and slashes swelled with blood as scarlet streaks tracked down his arms. The scent of Dean and Brooklyn's blood created a frenzy amongst the lower demons as they swarmed together chasing the pair deeper into the Pit. Brooklyn stopped dead in her tracks turning around to face the oncoming horde.

"Brook, what the Hell are you doing!?!?" Dean shouted as she continued to stare down the unholy creatures watching them come closer. The hunter watched as the grey orbs turned green blue and the angel's hands relaxed in front of her torso creating a bright orb within them. Dean moved behind Brooklyn knowing what was about to happen next.

"Dean, duck!" She barked as the energy surge was hurled from her body crashing against the demons, ghouls and other creatures. High pitched wails, screams and wet popping sounds filled the caverns as the demonic swarm met a painful and fiery end. Blood, flesh, skin and entrails splattered against the walls and brimstone some of which coated Brooklyn's boots. The angel looked down shaking her head in disgust.

"What is it with demon guts and my boots!?" She growled in frustration. Dean turned around seeing bits of viscera, blood and other demon parts scattered across her boots.

"Ewww, glad it's your boots and not mine," Dean snickered earning the hunter a hard stare from the angel. Dean continued laughing as he rose even when Brooklyn's hand smacked his arm hard leaving an angry red handprint.

"Let's go, Sam is near. I can feel his soul," Brooklyn's voice turned somber causing Dean to sober up and focus. His brother was close, the closest he had been to the younger Winchester in god knows how long. As his thoughts drifted to the time when the brothers would be reunited, he snapped back hearing an inhuman cry reach his ears. It was Brooklyn! The angel had collapsed in a heap upon the stones curled in the fetal position.

"Brook! Brook, what's wrong?" She fought to form the words only wail instead as she felt her soul, her Grace, being ruthlessly ripped from deep within her soul. No, this wasn't happening! She couldn't lose her Grace! It was what made her pure, made her feel complete. Dean reached out picking her up carrying the ailing angel in his arms seeing the double doors ahead. He looked down seeing a war raging within her eyes, a war to which the victor got her soul.

"Don't worry, Brook, we're gonna get outta this and you'll get better. Yeah, that's it and Sam, Sam's gonna be back with us just like before when we were together. You're not gonna die, you're too damned stubborn to do that! Nope, I won't let you because Cas and Gabe would kick my ass!" Dean kept mumbling as he reached the doors.

"Sam's behind there, Dean," Brooklyn whispered hoarsely pointing to the doors. He merely nodded holding the weakening seraph in his arms as kicked the doors open. The massive gateway squeaked with blood and flesh mingling with the spongy sound of intestines rubbing together. Dean swallowed by the rising bile in his throat as he cautiously stepped across the threshold. The great hall was empty save for a cage with a moving mass inside. His heart pounding hard in his chest, Dean hurried to the enclosure his emerald orbs widening as they focused on the brown hair and long lanky legs.

"Sam," he whispered seeing the form stirring.

"Not Sam, Dean," Brooklyn warned as silver eyes met his.

"Quite an astute one, she is," Sam's voice changed to the familiar icy tone.

"Damon," Dean growled backing away clutching Brooklyn tighter until he hit a pillar made of skulls. Damon sat up grinning impishly at the hunter as he reverted to his form. Dean watched as the demon stood stretching casually before walking straight through the bars of fire.

"I love the smell of fear in the morning, gets my motor running you might say," Damon tilted his head grinning malevolently. He looked down at Brooklyn seeing the pain the angel was experiencing. Dean knew he was trapped but still searched frantically for an exit seeing the doors he came through as the best option. Damon waved his hand slamming the doors shut. Dean was going to have to not only fight but protect the angel in his arms.

**Ok next chapter up soon!! The odds are stacked against Dean and Brooklyn but has that ever deterred either one?**

**Metallikirk-Thanks for the awesome review!!!**


	15. Reunion, Stolen Grace And A Dream

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works, please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: I thank you all!

_Dean and Brooklyn come face to face with the Fallen One as Cas dreams a little dream…_

Dean felt like a trapped rat as Damon had him and Brooklyn cornered. He had been in worse circumstances before but then again he was never trapped in Hell either.

"Looks like Winchester has come home," a darker voice boomed. It couldn't be! But it was. The dark charred skin and violet eyes belonged to one demonic being.

"Lucifer," Dean muttered beneath his breath. The Fallen One clapped his hands in a mocking manner as he walked towards the hunter and angel. Lucifer looked down at the angel knowing things were as they should be. Soon, he would have what he wanted.

"Stay the fuck away from us, you bastard," Dean growled turning his body to protect the angel as best he could. Lucifer merely chuckled and shook his head smirking at the hunter. The Fallen One had been privy to the fine methods the hunter had utilized and mastered when he was off the rack and was very impressed with the manner to which Dean handled and used the various instruments of torment like an extension of his finger or hand. The Fallen One held up a charred coal hand as his violet orbs glowed drawing Dean in like a moth to the flame. He couldn't resist as he felt his feet moving one at a time bringing him and the angel closer to Lucifer.

Lucifer could smell the angel's scent the closer they got causing his body to tingle with excitement. Brooklyn opened her eyes to see the Fallen One staring down at her dangling something from his fingers.

"Look familiar, Little One? It should since it was your home away from home once," her eyes shot wide open with fear as the hourglass pendant waved back and forth in front of her face. No, she couldn't go back to that! The memories of her time in Hell rushed back causing the angel to cringe and sink against Dean. Lucifer snatched the charm back in his hand turning to sit on his throne of blood and bone. He turned to Damon seeing the demon standing at attention waiting for his master's next command.

"Damon, take our hunter to one of the cells but leave the Little One here. We have much to catch up on," Damon removed the angel placing her on the cold brimstone floor as he hoisted the hunter over his shoulder like a prized kill. Lucifer kneeled down seeing the medallion Brooklyn was wearing fall out of her shirt unable to remove it let alone touch it. A low growl rumbled in his throat seeing the sanctified icon firmly around her neck. But he immediately realized soon it really wouldn't matter anyways. Picking up the angel, the Fallen One removed the satchel tossing it aside. Her Grace would soon be his. That nasty little virus she was infected with in Santa Fe had done the trick causing her such physical pain rendering her nearly powerless as she had channeled her energy to fighting the unseen invader. Not even that insipid Castiel or her daddy had figured out what was wrong. Angels, what a bunch of dumb shits, Lucifer thought collecting the unconscious angel in his arms and looking down at her. Once her Grace and body were torn apart, she would be his Dark Angel or rather Samael's. Samael had eyed the copper haired beauty for quite some time now nearly succeeding in making her his once before.

Samael! His loyal servant had been trapped by the holy rollers and tortured by the one in his arms. But the Fallen One had not forgotten about those who waited for Brooklyn and Dean to return. The love between Brooklyn and Castiel had reached nearly legendary levels in Heaven and the story had come back to Lucifer. He grinned at the plans he had laid out for them all…

* * *

Seth continued writing refusing to stop despite his fingers cramping and curling from the endless scribing. He had passed the story of how Brooklyn became an angel and of Dean finding love once again. Looking around, he saw that Castiel was sitting on the couch holding what appeared to be a small plush E.T. in his arms. His normally rich blue depths were lifeless and dull as he awaited word of his angel. Seth truly felt the seraph as did his brother who was still hanging around inside. Seth had once experienced the same love Cas was now. A love so deep, so true and so powerful that it could kill. Seth knew if something were to happen to Brooklyn that Castiel would truly be lost. This was why he had to warn them, why he had to write it all down. Cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers, he decided pick back up on his writings, only he started with what had yet to pass beginning with Dean and Brooklyn's trek into Hell. He looked at the sheets of paper failing to get them to Brooklyn or Dean before Gabriel had sent them away.

Brady looked at Castiel seeing the pained expression on the angel's face. The seraph sat there dressed in a pair of lounge pants and ASU shirt with the plush E.T. pressed to his chest. He looked so innocent and vulnerable in his current state, so human. He shifted his gaze to Seth, seeing the prophet deeply entrenched in his writings. Turning back, he retreated to the kitchen grabbing some coffee for the scribe. "Here, thought you might need some," Brady set the mug down as Seth finished his last thought on paper. He looked over at the steaming brew reaching out to take a drink. "Thank you, Brady," he said gratefully. Brady looked over at the strewn out papers clutching them in his hands.

"Seth, you have some serious balls writing this. I know why you're doing it and I gotta say you go boy," the prophet laughed shortly before returning to his works. Brady looked at the musings of the prophet seeing he was recalling everything from when Brooklyn and Dean met to when Brooklyn and Cas fell in love and she became an angel.

"Brady, I know I'm risking a serious ass chewing from dear old Zach, but you need to read this," he pointed to the current installment of the Seth Chronicles, "I'm writing these in a manner that doesn't say things outright but you can figure it out." Brady nodded as he looked around seeing no sign of the angel nanny looming. Seth continued writing as Brady got up and sat down beside Castiel.

"Cas, you alright in there?" The angel blinked absently before turning to look at the hunter with blank cerulean orbs. Brady felt his heart go out to the angel as he knew Cas was anxious. Before Brook, the angel didn't experience love like a human did but he had prayed for it and someone heard him as he felt real genuine love and not in the godly sense either but in the deep passionate sense humans experienced.

"She'll come back, Cas," he said reassuring the angel. Castiel only nodded holding the stuffed toy tighter. What Cas didn't know was his angel was suffering only he couldn't feel it.

* * *

Dean awoke to find himself in a holding cell. The bars were cast iron coated with brimstone. The acrid smell was making the hunter sick. Dean breathed out his mouth finding the horrid taste lacing his tongue. He sat up rubbing his face with his hands getting a better look at his prison. The bars were wide enough he could see in the cell next to him finding it had an occupant.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as his brother turned seeing the older Winchester mere feet away from him.

"Dean?" Sam crawled over to the gaps sticking his hand inside Dean's cell. Dean reached out gripping his hand tight. Dean didn't care if the tears were flowing or that a goofy grin was forming on his face. All that had mattered was his brother was there and not some fucking demon parading around as him. Sam began sobbing as he held tight to Dean's hand.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam shook his head wiping his nose across his sleeve.

"No, it's just. It's just that you're really here," he looked over and around his brother realizing he was alone. "Where's Brooklyn?" Dean's face fell at the mention of the angel's name.

"Lucifer has her, Sammy. She's sick, like something's seriously wrong with her…" Sam recalled to Dean the vision he had in which the angel had been forced to take the blood of Lucifer. Dean trembled violently as his brother's words reached his ears. His friend, his angel and former lover forced to take the taint of evil within her core.

"We need to get out Sammy."

"No use, Dean. The bars and doors are made of brimstone and coated in some sort of thick substance that burns skin," Dean looked down to see several ugly burn marks on his brother's wrist and arms.

"Oh, Sammy…" Dean moaned. Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay, Dean. I mean, it didn't hurt too bad since I pulled back right away. Maybe Cas or Gabriel can heal them."

_If we get back_, Dean thought sadly.

Brooklyn kept staring down the Fallen One weakened from infection. Her Grace ripping away from her body as she could only lay there helpless as it continued to be drawn inside the hourglass pendant. Invisible sinister hands pulling at her body sadistically tearing at her soul. The pain intense and sharp feeling like a thousand knives cutting and slashing her apart as she struggled to keep her suffering hidden but Lucifer knew better. He held out the pendant watching it fill with a soft blue glow feeling its power radiating from the glass charm. Finally, the one thing he needed to ensure he would be unstoppable. Not even Michael could stand in his way.

Brooklyn felt the first tear fall down her face as the last of her Grace left her body. The soft blue glow violently snatched causing the now former angel to convulse against the floor. Her heart stopped then started pounding hard and fast. The beating sound echoing in her ears growing louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore driving her mad. She screamed filling the hall with her cries of pain and torment sounding like music to Lucifer's ears.

The Fallen One knelt down beside the now human Brooklyn drawing a dagger from his belt and carving into his forearm. Lucifer watched as the human quickly turned her head realizing what he had planned for her. Brooklyn felt the burned flesh of the Fallen One grip her chin tight in his fingers forcing her to face him. Defiance written on her face as Lucifer shoved the bleeding wound against her mouth. Brooklyn struggled and squirmed desperate to keep from swallowing the sulfuric liquid but found herself on the losing end as the first trickle of hot acidic blood ran down burning her throat. Her cries muffled by the Fallen One's arm. The lone trickle now turned to a steady flow filling her mouth with the searing essence.

Lucifer grinned and pulled his arm back motioning for Damon to carry her away. "Where is she to go?" Violet orbs were deep in thought until he decided on a place.

"Put her in Samael's quarters as once he is freed from the holy rollers, he will surely return here," Damon grinned as he carried Brooklyn down the hall.

* * *

Brady read over the latest installment of the Seth Chronicles easily following the cryptic wording. The hunter swore the prophet was Nostradamus incarnate. The way his prose flowed from one to the next was so fluid and smooth. Shaking his head, Brady kept reading feeling deeply disturbed by what Seth had seen. The visions were graphic and vivid describing the breaking of the 66th Seal and how the final battle would end. This was not what he was expecting. Could they change this, perhaps keep what was to come from happening? He needed to sit down feeling rather lightheaded all of a sudden. Seth saw the hunter's reaction and realized that understanding how he felt was probably the understatement of the century, no wait millennium.

Castiel had fallen asleep as exhaustion had set in. His vessel had grown fatigued from the marathon of staying up and worrying about Brooklyn. Castiel had fought to stay awake but couldn't any longer finally succumbing to sleep or what passed as sleep. He could feel his mind drifting to another time and place.

_He was on an island with the warm sun and tropical breeze ticking his exposed skin. The sand squished between his toes as he looked up to see the auburn haired angel walking towards him dressed in the same blue dress as on the Black Sands with the shell bracelet around her ankle. She smiled at him taking his hands in hers. She stood there facing him seeing the button up shirt and khakis fitting his body in all the right places. Gabriel was standing behind them smiling warmly at the angels. _

_Clasping their hands a top of one another, the Archangel tenderly wrapped the intertwined hands with a white ribbon symbolizing their union. He could feel his heart racing and palms turn sweaty as he gazed upon the copper haired angel that was now bound to him in more ways than one. Gabriel placed a hand on each of the angel's shoulders and started recanting the ancient prayer in Aramaic then in English for the non-Aramaic speaking guests._

_"And so it is that these two souls shall be bound by the grace of our Father, the Lord above. May they be blessed together in the sacred bonds of holy matrimony as set forth on this day, Amen."_

_He leaned in kissing her deeply feeling the warmth and love they shared as they were bound now and together, forever. Angels didn't need the pomp and circumstance of a traditional human ceremony as all they needed was a simple blessing. Gabriel undid the binding freeing their hands as he handed each angel a plain silver band. In unison they slid the bright perfect circles on each other's ring fingers cementing their commitment and dedication to one another. _

_The angel felt as if he was now complete and whole inside as he looked upon those expressive grey depths. _

CAS! CAS! The seraph bolted upright as his angel was screaming pleading for him to hear her. CAS! Her cry pierced his sensitive hearing forcing him to cover his ears.

"Cas, Cas what's wrong?!" Brady rushed to the angel's side pulling away his ears seeing panic and fear filling the endless cerulean orbs.

"Brooklyn, she's in trouble. We, I need to to go to her," he shot up racing towards the bedroom peeling off the pants and shirt along the way. Brady looked down seeing the stuffed E.T. looking up at him with those large black button eyes. He scooped the toy up holding it tenderly as he headed down the hall.

Castiel threw on a pair of jeans, white shirt and sweater over it. Fishing around the closet he found the heavy pair of boots, the steel toed ones, and laced them up. Brady knocked on the door entering with the E.T. in his hands. The angel's face fell at the sight of the worn plush alien, knowing it was the one link he had left to his beloved angel. Without saying a word, Brady placed the little alien on the bed before sitting down next to his angelic friend.

"Just to let you know, you're so not going alone, Castiel. And before you say anything, you will need the help. Call it foresight," the angel knew what Brady was implying and merely nodded his head. He had read Seth's musings and was telling the angel it was going to be a long bloody road ahead.

As Castiel prepared to go after his angel, Michael appeared in the living room. His dark eyes troubled as Gabriel rose. "Samael has escaped," the Archangel simply stated.

"How!?" Gabriel demanded angrily. Michael placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Lilith, she broke the traps. She attacked us with a garrison of demons. The whore of Samael blindsided us," Michael growled.

"Lilith freed Samael?" Castiel heard the Archangels knowing he had to leave. Now. Seth stood facing the angel. "Cas, time truly is of the essence. The shadow of Lucifer is being cast upon the daughter of Gabriel. So go, now damn it!" Castiel turned vanishing as Gabriel and Michael followed suit.

Seth turned as Brady and Tariel were left alone to comfort and pray one another.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon! I had to put in the sweet little dream to lighten things up! And yes I will reveal how Lilith got better and how Samael was busted from jail ;) Reviews mean a lot to me so please do!**


	16. The Cavalry Has Arrived!

_**A/N: **_I don't own the guys and gals and since I don't make anything from these stories please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are all the best!

Metallikirk-Yes Seth is such a gutsy guy!

NjoyingNsanity – Thanks for the awesome review!

_All Hell breaks loose…_

The fires of Hell blazed and reached out for the angels as they raced downward deeper in the Pit. Castiel felt anger rising within him causing him to speed ahead. Michael looked over at Gabriel seeing his brother's face taut with apprehension. The Warrior knew his brother's daughter was being held by Lucifer along with Sam and Dean Winchester making this mission of the upmost importance. Around them the lower demons and other lesser creatures fled in terror as the angels' true forms were shining loud and bright through the recesses of Hell.

Lucifer sat upon his throne fingering the hourglass pendant that held Brooklyn's Grace. It shined a soft mix of blue and violet hues that swirled in fluid movements. The Fallen One had to admit it was beautiful as he once had Grace. But that gift had ruthlessly been ripped out from him as he stood up for his brothers and sisters, defending them to the bitter end. He remembered that day all too well.

_The angel stood before the Archangels as he faced judgment for his involvement in Rebellion. He held his head up; defiant still as he believed what he did was right and just. After all they were created first; they were perfect in every meaning of the word. But this new race of beings called humans were the revered ones. They had earned the favor of His favor shocking and angering some of the angels. How dare these mud monkeys be placed on a higher rung than them? They were the ones who served God loyally and faithfully almost blindly. But it was the humans down on Earth that got special status and treatment. Lucifer felt it wasn't right and knew he had to say something. And something he did say…_

_When he was finally hunted down and captured, Lucifer along with several of his officers, were unceremoniously stripped of their Grace and cast from Heaven. The Falling was swift and painful as the former angels could feel their skin burning and bubble as the brimstone and flames licked away every last ounce of their heavenly appearances leaving only an outer reflection of their inner souls. On that day the Fallen One vowed to make those who banished them pay. _

As Lucifer sat upon his throne, Brooklyn fought against the dark power of Lucifer's blood as it coursed through her veins. Her eyes flashed, black, grey and violet reflecting struggle within as she tossed and turned writhing in pain as the burning in her body grew stronger tightening its malicious grip on her. Her breathing turning labored and hard as she forced herself to cough and spit but all was in vain as the Fallen One's blood seeped deeper within her body.

Samael stood there watching the daughter of Gabriel losing the battle slowly but surely. He grinned as he approached the writhing twisting figure on the bed. She was strong but not strong enough to break free from the conquest. Brooklyn didn't notice the extra weight beside her as the demon lowered his form silently observing. Samael reached down stroking her copper tresses leaning further whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Just let it in, Brookie, just let it in," he continued stroking her hair. It was then Brooklyn realized she wasn't alone looking up to see the coal black eyes that belonged to Samael. She was racked with fear and terror as the demon held her head with his large hands and pressed his lips upon hers. Her screams and cries of protest muffled by the demon's vile mouth. Brooklyn got a good look at the demon realizing he wasn't in Sam's body anymore.

The demon's new vessel was shorter with jet black hair and piercing green eyes but Brooklyn knew it was the demon bastard. "How the Hell did you get out and what did you do with Sam's body?!" Brooklyn jerked her head away demanding answers. Samael merely stared at her before holding her face in a vice like grip answering snidely.

"Let's just say help arrived and broke me outta jail and since Sammy boy's skin was a bit worn and fragile, I fled finding this nice college student walking back home alone. But don't worry, your angel buddies healed Sammy's body and whisked it away," Brooklyn sighed a breath of relief knowing Sam would have a healed body to return to. But she was unaware that her friend had been infected with Lucifer's blood the same as she had been. But Samael wasn't about tell her that little tidbit as he crushed his body and mouth against hers once more this time feeling her become more receptive to his advances.

"That's more like it," he whispered in her ear breaking their contact. Samael pulled back seeing instead of flashing grey orbs empty black pools greeted him. Grinning widely, Samael lowered his body back down taking her mouth within his savoring what he had so hungered for.

The angels made their way past the endless chains and torment souls hearing the pleas and cries for help. Castiel forced himself to focus ahead allowing the endless screams and wails echo through his ears. Gabriel raced further ahead desperate to reach his daughter before it was too late. Castiel remembered Brady's warning hurrying to catch up with the Messenger. Who knew what the Fallen One had done to his beloved angel.

Dean slammed his fists in anger against the wall pacing like the caged animal he felt like he was. Sam merely watched his brother knowing any words he spoke would have no effect on his brother's unstable state of mind. The burning sensation at the back of his throat had started out as a mere trickle but as time wore on the feeling increased until it felt as if his entire throat was on fire and was spreading through his body. He couldn't let his brother see him like this, not after finally being reunited after being apart for so long. He held up a brave front while inside he felt his soul being torn apart.

As the angels neared the Gates, Damon and Lilith appeared before them. Silver orbs and white orbs greeted the three as they prepared for a standoff. "Well, well, well if it isn't the God Squad riding in on a white horse!" Damon jeered the angels. Gabriel hardened his stare drawing out the large sword from behind his back as black wings stretched out from behind his body. Castiel and Michael followed suit arming themselves ready for battle. Lilith crossed her arms laughing at the three angels and rolled her blank white eyes. "Angels, I swear you are always so melodramatic," she sneered. Michael took two steps forward glaring at the female demon.

"I will take so much pleasure in running this blade through your dark heart," Michael shot back, "Especially after what you did to my brothers and sisters in the warehouse."

"Michael, you always had to be the dramatic one. Those damn angels were in my way, seemed they didn't want Samael to be freed. Too bad, I did," Lilith looked at Castiel with a sinister look.

"Hello, Castiel. Seems we have something or rather someone you want back. If only you knew…"

"Knew what!?" The angel of Thursday demanded. Lilith knew she had the angel where she wanted him as she taunted him.

"Why don't you ask Dean? After all, he was there when it happened," she grinned wider. Castiel fought to keep his rising anger in check knowing that was what the demon wanted him to do. Lower demons and other demons rallied around the two powerful ones ready to protect Damon and Lilith. Michael looked at his brothers feeling their anxiety and apprehension.

It was Michael who struck first. Raising a hand his eyes turned blue green as a powerful energy came together within his hand. Crying out in Aramaic he pitched the powerful orb at the massing demon. All at once the bright light flashed but not before Lilith and Damon vanished knowing that orb spelled certain doom. The angels charged the dying demons and creatures tearing and slicing through bodies not caring that their clothing was coated with entrails and blood. Michael pushed hard through the claws and hooves tangling with horns and tails. The angels' merciless slaughter of the minions of Hell continued on as the flesh bound doors came within view. Seeing the blood slicked doors sent a surge of power through Castiel as he slashed and ran his blade harder still through the demons. Gabriel wasn't too far behind mixing weaponry with martial arts. He could feel a grin creeping up as he saw the expressions of the dead and dying cross his face along with the accumulating limbs and other body parts that littered the brimstone.

The demonic army shrank until the last demon stood injured and missing its arms. Castiel got the honors as he ran the sharp blade through the demon letting a rather loud yell escape his throat. Michael and Gabriel stood there seeing their brother in such raw form.

"Sorry, I am not sure what came over me," Castiel said quietly collecting himself. Michael smiled placing a hand on his. "Actually, Castiel, it was rather an impressive act," Castiel felt himself turn red as they turned and raced towards the door.

Lucifer sat waiting for the angels to once again bless him with their presence. He rolled the hourglass amulet around his black hand watching the glowing streaks of violet and blue swirling and dancing inside the glass charm waiting for them to come. He wouldn't have to wait long.

Gabriel waved his hand forcing the doors open. The frames creaked and the viscera that coated the rims rubbed against the walls creating a squishing sound. The Messenger led the way as Lucifer sat there staring at them. He had hidden his daughter's Grace not wanting to reveal the surprise.

"Well, if it isn't the Three Musketeers," Lucifer rolled his eyes leaning back in his unholy seat. Gabriel stepped forward with sword before him showing the Fallen One he meant business. "Where is my daughter and the brothers, demon!?" He growled.

"Oh, Gabriel, so the drama with you now. If you want them, come and claim them," Lucifer hissed as he vanished. Castiel closed his eyes trying to locate his beloved Brooklyn. He could feel something was very wrong. The angel channeled his energy standing there for what seemed like an eternity until those gorgeous blue eyes opened back up and looked at Gabriel and Michael.

"They are all that way," his sword gripped firmly in his hand as the angel took off darting down the tunnel. Michael and Gabriel followed.

As the angels raced towards the angel and hunter, Brooklyn was unaware of the rescue party as she was intertwined with Samael. Her soul was losing the fight for control as the taint of Lucifer took over more and more with every passing second. Samael could feel the darkness turning her further consuming her bright shining light. She ran her hands down his back grabbing the tight ass of his host. Samael hissed in pleasure feeling her want and need him to which he was happy to oblige. Samael kissed her neck and shoulders tasting the hot skin upon his lips. The demon wanted to make this last, this union between them. He wanted to savor this victory over the angels, especially Castiel.

Dean and Sam heard the approaching sounds of footsteps as the angels appeared.

"Gabe! Mike! Cas! Oh thank god!" Sam cried out as they saw the younger brother. They knew it was him and not some demon as Michael felt the purity and innocence of Sam's soul reaching out to him.

"Michael, take Sam and Dean back to Phoenix. Gabriel and I will remain to find Brook," Michael nodded as sliced through the bars with the mighty blade causing the prisons to melt and wither away freeing the Winchester brothers.

"Cas, Gabe, before you go, Lucifer did something to her. I think that's why she was so sick before we left and why she was so sick down here," Dean saw terror fill both angels' eyes as they sprinted down the tunnel.

Brooklyn lay in Samael's arms snuggling against her demonic lover. Samael kissed her feeling the darkness within her in control. He knew she would leave him soon but it was all part of the plan. She was needed topside as was Sam. Seals needed to be broken and angst needed to be caused.

"I must leave, Brookie, for the angels are coming to get you and we don't wanna let them catch us together now do we?" Brooklyn looked up with black depths shaking her head at him. He kissed her hard before vanishing. Brooklyn was shaking her head and wiping her eyes when Gabriel and Castiel charged in the room.

"Brook, what did they do to you?" Castiel asked seeing confusion in those wide grey eyes. Brooklyn shook her head unable to answer her angel. Gabriel looked around picking up the scent of Samael.

"He was here, Castiel. Samael was here," Gabriel said with the upmost disgust in his voice. Castiel grabbed Brooklyn's naked body in his arms kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. That bastard had his hands on her again. Castiel felt the familiar anger returning at the thought of that vile demon carrying out his sick pleasures on her.

Brooklyn began crying snapping the angel back. She felt her angel holding her closer protecting her against what demons may be out there. Brooklyn leaned into his warm safe body closing her eyes.

"We need to leave, Castiel," Gabriel gently said as his brother gathered Brooklyn in his arms covering her with the dark blanket. The smell of sex and demon filled both the angel's noses making them nauseated all over. Gabriel stepped towards them brushing his fingers across his daughter's forehead putting her in a deep slumber. Nodding his head, the angels left leaving only a rush of air to fill the room.

Michael had left before Gabriel and Castiel returned. Markus leapt up from his chair thankful they had found her. Distraught soon replaced the joy he was feeling as his sharp steel blue eyes saw the state of his daughter.

"What happened?" He asked feeling the tears welling. Gabriel turned to his old friend placing both hands firmly on his shoulders trembling a little as he spoke.

"Samael got a hold of her, Markus. She's confused, unsure of where she is but she does recognize Castiel. She will need time to heal but I am going to leave her here for that," Markus nodded as Gabriel hugged the hunter. "But I must go now for I am being called away to battle. Raphael will be by to assist in the healing process." Gabriel vanished in a rush of wind leaving Markus standing there.

Castiel had drawn up a hot bath and placed his angel in the steamy water grabbing the sponge and wash. The angel gently cleansed her body seeing no injuries anywhere on her body. He felt relieved seeing no such marks. Brooklyn only sat there blinking her eyes as the memories of her time in Hell flashed before her eyes.

"He took my Grace, Cas," she whispered sadly. Castiel stopped midway down her back.

"What did you say, Brook?" He asked her softly. She turned to face her angel with eyes brimming with tears.

"He took my Grace," she repeated herself as she covered her face with her hands and broke down. Castiel reached over taking her in his arms. His angel wasn't any angel anymore, she was mortal. He could still feel her pain and angst as his own and the emotions slammed into like a freight train. He saw the images of Lucifer ripping her Grace away and holding it in an hourglass pendant. The same pendant she had been contained in the first time she was in Hell.

"It's okay, Brook. We will get it back," he vowed kissing her softly. She absently nodded her head letting him drain the water and pick her up. He tenderly dried her down as she stood there with a lost look in her eyes. Castiel then carried her down the hall and to their room where he dressed her in her favorite sleep clothes.

Once she was secure in the bed, the angel stripped his clothes off and slid into bed beside her. Castiel kissed her and caressed her face before he slipped into a deep slumber. As he rested, a set of grey eyes flashed black then grey.

Sam was happy to be topside in his own body. The angels had healed him, made him whole and he was eternally grateful. Dean had hugged his brother tight and long as if checking to make sure he was there.

"Dean, I'm here and I'm very real," Sam said with a grin on his face. Even Tariel was thrilled to see him hugging the taller man. Sam had to admit he was glad to see her.

After a few beers with his brother and bidding them goodnight, Sam headed downstairs to the guest room. He took in the room seeing and feeling the soft cool touch of the sheets and bedding as he crawled in. It felt great to be back. As he lay there staring up at the ceiling, his rich chocolate pools flashed black then brown before he fell asleep.

**Ok gang one last chap then I will be working on the next installment. I will reveal the title in the next chap! I am sorry about the late update but my hubby and I have been stripping old flooring in the kitchen in preparation of new flooring that is to be installed! I will try to get more done tomorrow! Thanks everyone for being so patient!!!**


	17. Epilogue Angst and Sorrow

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything off these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback! All of it means a great deal to me.

Metallikirk- Forgiveness please for that little scene with Brooklyn and Samael? Thanks for the great review though!

_Lucifer bides his time as Cas and Gabriel plan their next move against the Fallen One…_

Castiel sighed as he watched Brooklyn sleep in his arms. Though the angel was thrilled to have her back, he was saddened that her Grace was gone, stolen by Lucifer. Her grey eyes had turned lifeless as he felt her sorrow. The hole in her soul had grown larger. He had watched his angel go from bright and vibrant to dull and listless withdrawing from everyone she loved, including her angel. Markus and Brady had noticed her odd behavior trying their best to bring her out of it. But she would only withdraw further or become nasty with them. Castiel remembered one incident in particular.

Brady had awakened to find her sitting at the table with the Book of Shadows open before her. She was frantically searching and scanning every page for something, anything that would bring back her Grace.

"Brook, what's wrong?" Brady asked as she kept flipping page after page searching frantically. "Brooklyn, look at me please? Gabriel and Cas are working to get it back okay? But in the mean time, why don't we work on honing your skills? Why don't you come with me to the shed? I was going out there anyways and maybe we can spar, you know take your mind off this."

Brooklyn snapped her head up eyes glaring and ablaze as she snarled in a very nasty tone, "What, you think you know what's best for me now, Brady!? You don't know what it feels like to have something that was a deep part of you ripped away and not being able to do a damn thing about it! I don't even feel as if I'm me anymore! I hate being human! I hate it so much I don't even wanna be alive anymore!" She fled the kitchen running into Castiel along the way not even acknowledging his presence. Castiel had heard the entire outburst and saw the pained expression on Brady's face as he fought back the tears.

"Brady, are you alright?" Brady shrugged his shoulders and wiped his eyes. "You didn't see the hate and rage in her eyes, Cas. I've never seen her like this, at least not since Nate died. I'm afraid the depression may be returning. You see, when Nate died she was so withdrawn and moody. One moment she was okay the next she was screaming at Markus and I when we would try to get her out or help her with training. Anything to get her mind off Nate but it seemed nothing worked for long. But it was when we found her drunk after the funeral and countless other times that we knew she needed help. We had a trusted doctor and healer come in and determined she had a very severe case of depression, the worst they had ever seen in a hunter. When they asked Markus about her family history he had admitted that her mother had been manic depressive which floored me totally. Didn't help she saw her brother slaughtered before her eyes at such a young age either."

Castiel never knew his angel had this problem but perhaps she didn't want to burden him with worry and concern as she had been doing so well. "We will have to be with her then all the time to be sure she doesn't hurt herself, Brady," Brady nodded as Castiel rose to find Brooklyn. Brady sat there shaking all over.

As Castiel lay there he had noticed her sexual drive was rather flat and it was as if her heart and soul were not into making love to him. It was if she was only going through the motions in a manner of speaking and then collapsing into a fitful sleep immediately after. Castiel held her tight wishing her could help her somehow, but even an angel's healing abilities can go so far.

"I love you so much, Brooklyn and I am going to do everything in my power to find your Grace and make you better. I miss you," he whispered sadly stroking her hair. He knew he had to speak with Gabriel immediately but he didn't want to leave his beloved hunter. A gentle brush of wind caressed his face as the Archangel appeared. Gabriel walked over seeing his daughter at rest, perhaps the first real sleep she had in a very long time. He remembered when she was like this when Nate died but this, this was worse. Castiel had told him of the sleepless nights and endless crying spells that came from nowhere. And when she was awake how she refused to eat shoving plates of food away from her in disgust. The Archangel felt his heart grow heavy when he had seen her curled up on the couch crying. He remembered seeing her mother like Brooklyn was now. It had been a curse placed upon the family courtesy of a spiteful warlock. Every female member of the family was cursed with the illness with no known way to break it. Even her husband, David, had tried to help but it was to no avail.

"Gabriel, we need to find Brooklyn's Grace. We will need to confront Lucifer once again," Gabriel merely nodded as he looked over at Castiel.

"Lucifer will be anticipating such a move, Castiel. He will hide it somewhere safe."

"But that could be anywhere, Gabriel. And time is something we don't have a great deal of at the moment. With Brook now human again and nowhere near battle ready, Lilith will continued to find Seals. She and Damon are working together now and where they are Samael is not too far behind. At least he will not be able to harm Brook anymore."

Gabriel nodded letting a small smile creep up. He wanted to slowly torment and make the demon suffer for what he did to her. He leaned over, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I must go, Castiel. Watch my daughter close," Castiel nodded as the Archangel vanished. Turning around the angel saw Brooklyn sitting upright with her hands folded neatly over her lap looking up at her angel.

"Cas, do you still want me?" She asked in a small tired voice. He tiled his head confused over her simple question. The angel sat down next to her taking her hands in his own. Sad grey eyes meeting his bright blue ones as he reached out stroking her face. "Of course, I do, Brook. How could you ask such a thing? You're, you're not well, that's all and Gabriel and I are going to do everything we can to make you better, I promise," he kissed her softly.

She took her angel in her arms kissing him deeply. Castiel lowered her body back on the mattress wrapping his arms and wings around her. Brooklyn only could lay there as she couldn't go back to sleep so she feigned sleep hoping the real thing would set in.

Several hours later Brooklyn was fast asleep in her angel's arms. As she lay there, a voice called out to her in an ancient tongue as her eyes shot open revealing solid black pools before closing once again.

Lucifer grinned to himself as Samael had informed him the angst in the DeTaurius Clan had started. The state of mind Brooklyn was in was genuine and not caused by any machination of their own. The Fallen One smiled with glee at the thought of the anguish Castiel and Gabriel were suffering. That was just the start as soon the two latest additions, Brooklyn and Sam, would unleash more pain amongst those around them.

And Lucifer knew just where to start….

**Ok this will wrap up this installment of the Salvation and Deliverance Series. The next series will be appropriately named Saving Grace….**

**Thanks again to everyone out there for reading and reviewing this installment! I hope that I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
